Noivas Reais em: Vida de Princesa
by DeniseBelle26
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO-Como um homem como Jasper, o príncipe herdeiro, podia deixar de notar o comportamento da esposa como uma viciada em drogas? Seria Alice apenas um acessório e o casamento deles tão sem valor aos seus olhos a ponto dele não se importar ela?
1. Prólogo

Oi pessoal! Finalmente consegui o terceiro livro da série Noivas Reais. Espero que vocês curtam bastante.

Para quem não leu os primeiros, aconselho lê-los antes deste. As histórias são independentes, porém seguem uma "linha do tempo" interdependente.

As fics são:

**Noivas Reais em: Sonhos de Princesa - Adaptada com Bella e Edward;**

**Noivas Reais em: Desejos de Princesa - Adaptada com Rosalie e Emmett.**

Os livros são de de Lucy Monroe.

Bom, chega de falatório. Espero que curtam Noivas Reais em: Vida de Princesa, com a Fadinha e o Major!

Beijos

**Vida de Princesa**

Noivas Reais 3

Como um homem, mesmo tão distraído quanto Jasper, o príncipe herdeiro, podia deixar de notar o comportamento da esposa como uma viciada em drogas? Mas ele nunca falava nada quando ela estava sob efeito dos medicamentos para dor. Para dar crédito a ele, ela fazia o melhor para esconder sua condição... de todas as formas. Mas havia uma grande parte dela que se ressentia pelo fato de isso ser tão fácil... Se ele se importasse, não seria. Tinha certeza disso.

(...)

— Pensei que fosse muito feliz como minha esposa. Pelo menos até estes últimos meses.

— Eu era, mas isso não altera o fato de você ter colaborado tanto para que eu escondesse minha doença de você. Por que foi tão fácil, Jasper? Por que foi difícil perceber que alguns meses era tudo que eu podia fazer para agüentar?

(...)

— Devia ter me contado assim que soube. — E definitivamente antes de ter pedido o divórcio, mas não diria isso.

(...)

— Você não estava por aqui para eu contar — ela falou com uma inesperada raiva em seus olhos castanhos. — Não nesse momento do mês. Você sempre teve o cuidado de planejar suas viagens de negócios de acordo com a minha disponibilidade sexual.


	2. Capítulo 01

CAPÍTULO UM

— Alguns dias, ser princesa equivale a ser uma presidiária. — Alice murmurou enquanto fechava o zíper de seu vestido verde favorito para outro jantar formal no palácio Cullen.

Entretanto, não era a expectativa de jantar mais uma vez com o rei Carlisle e seus dignitários que a incomodava. Era a frustração de ter passado mais um dia no próprio purgatório. Ela adorava o rei de Cullen Pays e era mais próxima a ele do que ao próprio pai.

Mas, ainda assim, algumas vezes desejava que ela e Jasper tivessem o próprio lar, e não apenas um conjunto de apartamentos no palácio real. Especialmente naquela noite, por estar irrequieta diante da necessidade de compartilhar as notícias que recebera do seu médico de Miami. Ela fora aos Estados Unidos para fazer esse exame, a fim de garantir discrição.

Agora, quase não desejava ter ido. Porque, se a imprensa ficasse sabendo da história, pelo menos seria poupada de ter que comunicar as notícias a Jasper.

Era um pensamento covarde, e ela não era covarde.

Mas até mesmo ela, com anos de treinamento como filha de diplomata, não podia olhar para o fim do seu casamento com serenidade. Diferente dos seus pais, ela não via a vida como uma série de movimentos e contra-movimentos políticos. Para ela... a vida real doía.

Jasper terminou de abotoar o segundo punho e colocou as luvas com movimentos precisos e familiares que causaram dor no coração dela, diante da possibilidade de perder isso tudo. Ele torceu os lábios, o que dava ao seu rosto um ar cínico.

— Terei certeza e direi à sua mãe que você pensa assim.

— Não ouse.

Jasper considerava a tendência a alpinismo social da mãe dela uma fonte de diversão, mas Alice, não. Afinal de contas, era à custa dela que a mãe pretendia subir.

— Não tenho o menor desejo de ouvir a Lição 101 de mamãe sobre o quanto tenho sorte por ser uma princesa ou o quanto minha vida é privilegiada. — Isso sem falar no quanto era surpreendente o fato de Jasper ter escolhido Alice, entre tantas mulheres no mundo. Não queria ouvir isso. Agora, não.

— Talvez ela seja capaz de compreender melhor que eu o seu aparente desencanto com a vida. — A voz de Jasper indicava que ele estava parcialmente brincando, mas seu olhar sombrio afirmava que ele falava sério.

— Não estou desencantada com a minha vida. — Ela estava tão-somente arrasada pela vida, mas agora não era momento para falar disso.

E não podia deixar de pensar que sua charmosa vida havia chegado ao fim... provavelmente desde o começo, mas estava cega demais para notar isso. Ela comprara a idéia do conto de fadas só para descobrir que o amor unilateral trazia apenas dor, e não prazer. O "felizes para sempre" era apenas para as princesas dos livros... ou para as que eram amadas pelo que eram, como as duas mulheres casadas com os outros príncipes Cullen.

— Então, por que comparou a vida como minha esposa à de uma presidiária? — perguntou Jasper do alto de seu metro e oitenta e com um perfume que a cercava só para lembrá-la do quanto sentiria falta de sua presença física quando tudo acabasse.

Ele era o sonho de toda mulher, o tipo de príncipe que enfeitava os contos de fada. Ela havia criado muitas fantasias com ele para saber. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, olhos de um azul intenso e o tom de pele clara de seus ancestrais, mas a altura de um atleta profissional. Seu corpo era musculoso, sem qualquer resquício de gordura, e seu rosto poderia ser o de um ator americano... talvez de uma época diferente, porém. Não a beleza óbvia dos rapazes, mas outra, com ângulos vigorosos e uma fenda no queixo que demonstrava uma força de caráter na qual ela havia aprendido a confiar inteiramente.

Ela teve de engolir duas vezes antes de responder.

— Eu não disse que ser sua esposa era como ser presidiária.

— Você disse a vida de uma princesa, o que você não seria se não fosse casada comigo.

— Verdade. — Ela suspirou. — Mas não quis ofendê-lo.

Ele apalpou a face dela em um movimento que certamente enviaria ondas de prazer às suas terminações nervosas. Ele a tocava tão raramente quando não estavam na cama que, quando o fazia, ela não sabia como reagir.

— Não estou ofendido, apenas preocupado. — Ela podia perceber a preocupação no tom de voz dele e sentiu-se culpada.

Ele não fizera nada de errado... exceto ter escolhido a mulher errada para ser sua princesa.

— Eu tive um dia difícil, só isso.

A outra mão dele uniu-se à primeira e ele inclinou a cabeça dela para cima, para que ela não desviasse os olhos.

— Por quê?

Ela lambeu os lábios, desejando novamente que não descessem para jantar com o pai dele. Ela também desejava muito que a forte dor que sentia na barriga fosse apenas uma cólica menstrual, desde que havia parado de tomar pílula para que pudessem ter um filho.

— Passei a manhã toda com representantes das principais organizações femininas de Cullen Pays para discutir a necessidade de creches e escolas em toda a ilha.

— Pensei que a mulher de Edward estivesse cuidando disso.

— O vôo de helicóptero entre as ilhas aumentou o enjôo de Bella, mas ela não quis cancelar a reunião. Eu a convenci a deixar-me assumir seu lugar. Agora, acho que devia ter mandado as representantes se encontrarem com ela em Diamante.

— Por quê? Você e Bella têm a mesma visão sobre esse assunto.

— Não de acordo com as representantes. — Ela sorriu. — Elas acham que uma mulher que não tem filhos e que, sobretudo, nunca precisou trabalhar para viver, não compreenderia os desafios da mulher que trabalha fora. Acreditam que Bella seja ideal para essa missão e que devo me manter fora disso.

— Elas disseram isso a você? — Ele não parecia ofendido por ela, apenas curioso. Não tinha idéia do quanto a desaprovação daquelas mulheres a magoara.

— Sim.

— Então, o fato de ter crescido aprendendo a diplomacia foi bom.

— Quer dizer que teria se chateado se eu tivesse dito a elas para pegarem um vôo e encontrarem Bella?

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada masculina, como se não pudesse imaginar a cena.

— Como se você fosse fazer isso.

— Talvez tenha feito.

Mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Conheço você. Sem chances.

— Talvez não me conheça tanto quanto pensa. — Na realidade, ela sabia que não. Afinal de contas, ele nunca se ativera ao fato de ela ter se casado com ele por amor. O casamento por conveniência fora um plano arquitetado pela mente dele e da mãe dela.

— Fez isso? — ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha irônica levantada.

Ela queria dizer que sim só para provar que ele estava errado, mas falou a verdade.

— Não, mas quis fazer.

— Em geral, o que queremos e o que nos permitimos fazer não são a mesma coisa. E isso faz parte de se adequar à posição que você ocupa.

— E você ainda pergunta por que comparei ser princesa a ser uma presidiária?

— Está infeliz, Alice?

— Não mais que a maioria das pessoas — ela admitiu. Desde pequena, aprendera a esconder as verdadeiras emoções, mas estava cansada de fingir.

— Você está infeliz? — Jasper perguntou com um tom de voz que trazia uma inegável perplexidade.

Aquele homem, tão conhecido nos círculos diplomáticos por sua perspicácia, sentia-se ameaçado quando se tratava de Alice.

— Duas das representantes não foram nada sutis em expressar sua opinião de que já passou da hora de eu lhe dar um herdeiro — ela falou, em vez de responder.

— E isso a chateia? — Novamente ele parecia surpreso.

— Um pouco.

— Mas não deveria. Logo você poderá compartilhar boas notícias nessa área.

Ela estremeceu, como se as palavras dele tivessem caído como sal em uma ferida que fora deixada aberta e sangrando com a ligação do médico.

— E se eu não puder? — ela perguntou, testando um caminho que não estava pronta para enfrentar.

Ele colocou as mãos grandes sobre seus ombros e virou-lhe o rosto com movimentos firmes.

— Está chateada por ainda não ter engravidado? Não deveria. Estamos tentando há apenas alguns meses. O médico falou que mulheres que tomam pílula por muito tempo podem levar mais tempo para engravidar, mas logo vai acontecer. Afinal de contas, sabemos que está tudo em ordem.

Pior que sal na ferida, essas palavras foram como duras chicotadas. Antes de se casarem, três anos antes, ele havia exigido que os dois fizessem vários exames, inclusive alguns relativos a tipo sangüíneo e compatibilidade do esperma dele com o muco do útero de Alice. Ele também havia pedido que ela fizesse um teste sobre os seus ciclos de fertilidade, somente como garantia adicional.

Sabendo que grande parte do casamento com ela envolvia fornecer um herdeiro para o trono da família Cullen, ela havia concordado sem pestanejar. Tudo estava normal. Eles tinham compatibilidade para gravidez e ela era fértil como todas as mulheres de sua idade.

A surpresa maior para ela fora o desejo dele de esperar um pouco para ter um bebê. Ela não entendia nem sabia por que ele queria esperar, mas agora sabia que a chance que teriam de ter um filho juntos fora por água abaixo.

Incapaz de suportar qualquer nível de intimidade diante do que ela sabia que estava por vir, até mesmo de um toque mais simples, ela se afastou dele.

Jasper sentiu muita raiva diante desse comportamento de Alice, com suas curvas femininas provocando uma libido que ansiava por ela dia e noite. Ele queria agarrá-la e perguntar por que, depois de três anos, seu toque não era mais aceitável, mas essa seria uma atitude de um homem primitivo, e a coroa de príncipe de Cullen Pays não era primitiva.

Além disso, a rejeição física dela não era novidade. Isso vinha acontecendo há meses, mas, sempre que ela se esquivava de um contato físico, ele ficava surpreso. Depois de dois anos recebendo uma incrível paixão como resposta sempre que a tocava, ele podia ser perdoado por achar quase impossível resignar-se diante da repentina mudança de atitude dela.

Antes dos últimos meses ele juraria que Alice o amava. Ela nunca falou isso, mas durante os dois primeiros anos do casamento, ela havia demonstrado de várias formas sutis e nem tão sutis assim que sentia mais que uma satisfação mercenária de uma mulher por um casamento bem contratado. O amor dela não fora uma das condições de Jasper, portanto ele não se prolongara no assunto... até que ele terminasse.

Não que precisasse que ela sentisse isso, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no momento em que tudo tinha acabado e por que ela parecia não desejá-lo mais com a mesma paixão que o atraía.

A rejeição física começou um ou dois meses depois de ela ter parado de tomar pílula. Inicialmente, ele pensou que talvez tivessem sido os hormônios. Ele leu em algum lugar que esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer, mas, com o passar dos meses, tudo piorou.

Então, às vezes, ela fazia amor com ele como antes e todas as preocupações dele desapareciam. Só para reaparecerem quando ela se esquivava mais uma vez. Ele não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado na vida, especialmente por uma mulher que desejasse fisicamente. Isso vindo de sua própria mulher era algo inaceitável.

E estava acontecendo mais e mais nos últimos tempos.

Ele começou a imaginar se, lá no fundo, ela não gostaria de engravidar.

— Você quer ter um bebê meu? Está com medo do que possa acontecer?

Ela se encolheu, como se ele tivesse batido nela, e seu rosto empalideceu.

— Sim, quero ter um filho seu. Mais que tudo. Não sei como pode imaginar outra coisa.

Ela fora tão firme em suas palavras que ele não tinha como duvidar.

— Então, nada nessa situação deve chateá-la.

O olhar que ela lançou com seus olhos castanhos não era encorajador, mas ele continuou, certo de sua conclusão.

— Logo você poderá calar essas pessoas com a realidade da gravidez. Por enquanto, você simplesmente lidará com a situação de forma diferente, mandando as representantes se encontrarem com Bella.

Ela virou o rosto para o espelho e prendeu os longos cabelos castanhos num coque.

— E isso resolve tudo, não é?

— Deveria — ele falou com certa exasperação. — Não entendo por que está reagindo tão intensamente a isso. Você já lidou com pessoas bem mais irritantes que essas mulheres.

Alice deu de ombros e caminhou na direção da porta. Era muito linda, quase etérea em sua aparência, apesar das curvas que proclamavam seu corpo. E, em situações como essa, ela sentia-se intocável como um espírito. Mas era mulher dele, era direito dele tocá-la.

Ele o fez, pegando seu braço quando ela passou.

Ela parou e olhou para ele, seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam tomados de uma vulnerabilidade que ele não compreendia, nem gostava. Aquilo implicava uma infelicidade que ele não queria que ela sentisse.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Não gosto de vê-la assim.

— Eu sei. Você espera que tudo na sua vida ande sem tropeços, que todas as pessoas cumpram seu papel sem questionamentos. Sua programação é analisada detalhadamente e as surpresas não são bem-vindas.

— Esforço-me para isso.

— A ponto de se casar com uma mulher com as qualificações adequadas. Você me investigou, e me testou para saber se eu me adequaria a ser sua princesa e futura rainha. Certamente não esperava que eu fosse uma fonte de frustração para você.

Ela estava certa, mas ele não entendia o som fraco de sua voz. Ela não pareceu chateada em cumprir todo esse protocolo na época.

— Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis como esposa. Naturalmente, na minha posição, faria qualquer esforço para ter certeza de que nosso futuro estivesse seguro, mas você era e é perfeita para mim, _cara mia_.

Ela se encolheu diante desse elogio, mais do que freqüentemente se esquivava do toque dele. Como se qualquer alusão à intimidade entre ambos doesse. Mas eram íntimos. Eram marido e mulher. Não havia relação mais íntima que essa.

Então, por que ele havia sentido como se ambos vivessem em hemisférios totalmente diferentes no momento?

Ele a puxou para perto, ignorando o sutil recolhimento de seu corpo.

— Não precisamos descer para jantar, você sabe. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Seu pai está recebendo dignitários da Venezuela.

— São seus parceiros de pescaria.

— São diplomatas oficiais.

— Ele não vai se incomodar se eu mandar avisar que não vamos. E há formas bem mais interessantes de passarmos a noite.

— Conversando?

— Não é o que tenho em mente.

Ela fechou a cara e se afastou, em uma óbvia rejeição.

— Isso seria rude.

Será que Alice havia encontrado outra pessoa para dividir sua natureza passional? Talvez tivesse até um amante. Ele sentiu uma grande fúria diante dessa idéia, mas, em sua arrogância, não podia pensar em nada mais que fizesse com que ela o rejeitasse fisicamente. Além disso, algumas vezes, ela agia como se não estivesse presente, e ele tinha um argumento convincente para achar que ela havia conhecido outra pessoa.

Tão convincente que ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria controlar a fúria que sentia. Detestava sentir-se assim. Casara-se com ela para evitar esse tipo de convulsão emocional em sua vida.

E essa era a principal razão para nunca ter expressado sua suspeita. Ele conhecia Alice melhor que muitos homens conheciam suas mulheres. Ele se assegurou disso, e tudo que conhecia de seu caráter dizia que ela nunca, sob circunstância alguma, agiria tão desonestamente a ponto de ter um caso. Essa fora uma das razões de ter se casado com ela. Era uma mulher muito íntegra, mas também era uma mulher acostumada a ter fortes paixões.

Se alguém pudesse mudar isso... será que o outro podia? Será que algum homem desconhecido estava se aproveitando da sensualidade secreta dela, algo que costumava satisfazer tanto a Jasper? Ele não podia acreditar nisso, mas, ao contrário do que podia parecer, ele tinha de saber a verdade.

Ligaria para uma agência de detetives e solicitaria uma investigação sobre as atividades atuais de Alice e seus movimentos no último ano. Hawke, o dono da agência de detetives internacional, era totalmente discreto e o melhor nesse ramo.

De uma forma ou de outra, Jasper descobriria a origem do comportamento misterioso de sua mulher. Se outro homem estivesse envolvido, ele descobriria e lidaria com a situação adequadamente.

Esse pensamento provocou uma raiva primitiva à qual ele não tinha intenção de se entregar.

Alice se arrependeu de ter rejeitado o convite de Jasper. Afinal, tudo que ele queria era apenas sexo? Ela podia contar a ele. O problema era que ela não queria. Enquanto mantivesse as notícias para si, parte dela podia continuar achando que seu casamento tinha alguma chance. Mas se tivessem conversado... se tivessem feito amor e tivesse doído um pouco, ela teria mais uma lembrança para guardar em um futuro sem ele. Em vez disso, estava sentada com um sorriso colado no rosto enquanto ouvia uma conversa na qual não tinha interesse algum.

Jasper recebera uma ligação na metade do jantar e desaparecera para atender, deixando-a totalmente sozinha.

Ela sabia que ele não voltaria depois da ligação. Ele sempre preferia trabalhar a ficar com ela. Naquele dia à noite, certamente não seria diferente. Portanto, quando serviram o café na sala ao lado, ela se retirou.

Ela havia sentido dores na região pélvica durante todo o dia, mesmo sem estar menstruada. Agora, a dor se agravava e não se limitava mais ao período menstrual. De acordo com o médico, as dores eram típicas de sua condição, mas certamente não eram agradáveis.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder a verdade de Jasper também, mas logo... não precisaria mais. Ela revelaria os resultados da laparoscopia feita secretamente em Miami. Então, diria o que o médico havia falado sobre o futuro nas condições dela, e Jasper diria que o casamento havia chegado ao fim.

O pensamento era ainda pior que a dor no abdome e ela forçou sua mente a lidar com o presente, e não com o provável futuro.

Talvez um longo banho de banheira e os remédios para dor pudessem ajudar e ela não teria de tomar uma das bombas de medicamento prescritas pelo médico.

Elas sempre a deixavam tonta, e ela detestava isso. Havia dias em que sequer lembrava do que tinha feito. A surpresa foi Jasper nunca ter reparado. Se ela precisasse de provas de que não passava de uma conveniência para ele, aí estava uma.

Como um homem, mesmo tão distraído quanto Jasper, podia deixar de notar o comportamento da esposa como uma viciada em drogas? Mas ele nunca falava nada quando ela estava sob efeito dos medicamentos para dor. Para dar crédito a ele, ela fazia o melhor para esconder sua condição... de todas as formas. Mas havia uma grande parte dela que se ressentia pelo fato de isso ser tão fácil.

Se ele se importasse, não seria. Tinha certeza disso.

Com o coração pesado, ela começou a encher a banheira. Nenhuma mulher devia ter de conviver com o sentimento constante de que amava sem ser correspondida. Doía muito.

Quando a banheira encheu, ela tomou os remédios para dor e entrou nela.

Haviam passado trinta minutos quando ela ouviu ruídos no quarto. Deixou a mente flutuar de forma que apenas a periferia de sua consciência registrasse o que aqueles ruídos significavam.

— Se você tiver dormido aí, então vou ficar mais que um pouco chateado com você.

Ela abriu ligeiramente os olhos e o impacto de sua presença a atingiu como sempre. Nenhum homem era lindo assim.

— Não estou dormindo. Não tem que se irritar.

— Certamente parece sonolenta — ele falou em tom de acusação, mas seus olhos escurecidos a devoravam de uma forma que dizia que um seguro banho de banheira não era a única coisa na mente dele.

O interesse óbvio dele encontrou uma resposta ávida no corpo dela. A eficácia do banho de banheira para amenizar a dor significava que ela podia investir nisso, se quisesse. E ela queria. Quando contasse a ele a verdade e ele aceitasse que haveria apenas uma solução prática para o futuro, ela passaria o resto da vida sem sentir as conseqüências do toque dele.

— Que tal você se juntar a mim? — ela sugeriu, olhando para o magnífico corpo dele. — Somente para fins de segurança, entende? - Ele apertou os olhos.

— Isso é um convite?

— O que acha? - Ele fez um som que era estranho, como um gemido de frustração, embora seu corpo reagisse de uma forma óbvia e básica diante da sugestão.

Ela ocultou o sorriso de satisfação diante da evidência de que o homem a desejava. Então, olhou para ele por entre os cílios.

— Está querendo dizer que não está interessado? — ela perguntou, em um tom que indicava que não acreditava nisso. — Seu corpo diz o contrário.

— Talvez não seja meu corpo quem esteja no controle aqui.

Ela inclinou as costas, sentindo-se aliviada pelo fato de o movimento não ter causado mais que desconforto em sua pélvis.

— Talvez devesse ser.

— Droga, Alice, o que está acontecendo?

Ele nunca xingava na frente dela. Ela ficou tão impressionada que novamente relaxou na água. E se ele não a quisesse? Um homem podia não conseguir controlar as respostas do seu corpo, mas ele não precisava acatá-las. Não se esse não fosse o desejo de sua mente.

Com medo de ter de implorar, caso falasse alguma coisa, ela saiu da banheira calada.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— O que parece? Estou saindo. — Ele podia jogar um balde de água fria nela, mas não precisava humilhá-la.

Ele emitiu um som que fez um frio correr na espinha de Alice.

— Fique onde está, sua maldosa provocadora.


	3. Capítulo 02

CAPÍTULO DOIS

— Não estava tentando provocar — ela negou.

Ele retirou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

— Imagine se quisesse.

De repente, ela percebeu que ele não havia tentado jogar água fria, mas pretendia entrar na enorme banheira com ela. Ela sorriu, aliviada.

— Tem certeza disso?

Ele tirou a calça e a cueca e revelou sua impressionante e rígida ereção. Ele realmente a desejava, mas, pela expressão de seu rosto, não estava contente com isso.

Ele entrou na banheira e a puxou ao seu encontro em apenas um movimento, roçando seu rígido membro contra ela em uma contenda sexual.

— Não tenho mais certeza de um monte de coisas em relação a você.

Ela abraçou o pescoço dele, deleitando-se em seus fortes músculos e no calor de sua pele.

— Pensei que sempre tivesse certeza sobre mim... sobre tudo.

— Eu gostaria. — A boca dele procurou a dela e ela não encontrou a costumeira e sedutora astúcia.

Algo havia realmente o incomodado e ele mal conseguia se controlar. Seu marido ultra-urbano estava demonstrando um lado de sua natureza que sempre fizera questão de esconder cuidadosamente. Alice duvidava que sequer ele soubesse que esse lado existia, embora ela sempre tivesse suspeitado disso. Às vezes, ela via olhares quando estavam fazendo amor, mas essa fora a primeira vez em que viu o controle dele à risca. Não se importava. Na realidade, ela adorava isso.

Paixão descomplicada era tudo de que precisava agora para livrar a mente de pensamentos que não conseguia sustentar. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, deixando o desespero que sentia se traduzir em uma necessidade física que ultrapassava a retribuição à dele. Ele aprofundou o beijo de uma forma que sua língua assumia total possessão da boca de Alice.

Ela deixou os dedos descerem pelos fortes contornos do peito dele, acariciando seus cabelos loiros e macios, e puxando-os ligeiramente.

Ele afastou a boca.

— Si, _cara mia_. Você sabe o quanto gosto disso. Faça novamente.

Ela fez e então se inclinou para frente para provar a pele salgada dele com a ponta da língua. Se ao menos ele a amasse, e não apenas se importasse com o que ela poderia lhe dar... Mas pensar nisso traria dor, e não prazer, e ela trancou a porta de sua mente, que tratava desse assunto com ferocidade.

Ela se aconchegou nele, apreciando seu cheiro e a sensação de seu calor contra o rosto dela. Era tão perfeito para ela fisicamente.

As grandes mãos dele apalparam o bumbum de Alice e ele a levantou, roçando sua ereção contra a junção das coxas dela, provocando uma resposta úmida e pulsante em que ela se deleitou. Ela emitiu um gemido rouco. Sentia uma necessidade tão intensa que enterrou os dedos na pele macia dele.

Ela o amava tanto e por isso, nesse momento, ele era absoluta e totalmente seu.

Ela pressionou os seios contra o peito dele e roçou de um lado para o outro. A estimulação aos bicos rígidos de seus seios, juntamente com a forma como ele unia seus corpos intimamente, quase fora suficiente para levá-la ao orgasmo.

De repente, ele se moveu dentro da água com ela por cima do corpo, jogando ondas de água aromatizada pelo chão. Ele abriu as pernas dela para que ela montasse nele, enquanto ele a puxava pelos quadris e a penetrava com vontade. Sua pontaria foi perfeita e ele a preencheu completamente em apenas uma investida.

O corpo dela estremeceu com a súbita intrusão, mas não chegou a doer.

Parecia tão bom, tão certo... tão apertado. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente dessa forma... como seu corpo podia torná-la imperfeita para ele na forma que mais importava?

Ele afastou a boca.

— O que foi? Qual é o problema?

Ela o fitou, os olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que jamais deixaria que ele visse.

— Nada. Você parece tão incrível dentro de mim — ela arfou.

— Você ficou imóvel.

— Sempre dói um pouco no início.

Ele sorriu, com seu ego masculino inflado.

— Sim, mas você gosta, certo?

— Adoro. — Adoro você, ela sussurrou profundamente em seu coração. Para sempre.

— Então, deixe-me tomá-la novamente.

— Sim.

Ela deixou, excitada diante da falta de dor e desejando que assim continuasse durante toda a transa. Já era cuidadosa para não deixar que ele fosse muito profundamente, e ele deixou que ela controlasse. Ela sempre brincava com ele assim, e era muito prazeroso para ambos.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás e respirando ofegante, o rosto dele se contorcia de prazer, quando ele disse:

— Você é muito boa nisso.

— E você é incrível.

Ele ficou rígido sob ela, com o corpo preenchido por uma tensão que não tinha nada a ver com prazer sensual.

— Então, por que tem me rejeitado tanto ultimamente? — ele perguntou, com a voz ligeiramente tomada de emoção.

Ela não tinha resposta... pelo menos não uma que estivesse pronta para discutir agora. Não quando o prazer estava à beira de fazer com que esquecesse de tudo. Então, em vez de dizer algo que pudesse estragar o momento, ela o beijou. Ele retribuiu, e sua boca logo assumiu o controle e beijou os lábios dela, como se buscasse punição. Não que ela não se sentia punida. Ela respondia com ardor e aumentou o ritmo da transa até sentir um prazer crescer dentro de si e parar na estratosfera, sentia que a sua mente fora esvaziada de pensamentos racionais, e seu corpo estremecia com a satisfação mais completa.

Ele agarrou os quadris dela e penetrou uma vez, duas... três vezes e a levou a um segundo orgasmo, tão próximo ao primeiro que deixou seus pulmões vazios.

Ele gritou e ela sentiu o calor dele dentro do seu corpo, antes de tomar ar e cair sobre o corpo dele, cansada.

Ela beijou o peito dele.

— Foi maravilhoso.

— Sim — ele respondeu, respirando pesadamente. — Sempre é.

— Sim.

— Então, por que...

Ela cobriu a boca dele com a mão.

— Sem conversas. Vamos apenas curtir. Certo?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Por favor — ela implorou.

Ele assentiu com um movimento rápido de cabeça. Ela sorriu e deixou a cabeça recostar no peito dele novamente.

— Gostaria que ficássemos assim para sempre.

— Você falou sem conversas.

— Falei — ela o beijou novamente, pois não conseguiu evitar, e relaxou o corpo.

As mãos dele passaram dos quadris dela para as costas e ela se aconchegou no círculo dos braços dele, seus corpos ainda conectados da forma mais íntima possível.

Então, ele a carregou para o box e eles fizeram amor novamente sob o chuveiro antes de tomarem banho e irem para a cama, onde ela adormeceu assim que deitou.

Ela acordou sozinha e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de Jasper.

A noite anterior tinha sido incrível. Ele a acordou de manhã cedo e fez amor com ela com tanta ternura e gentileza que ela chorou quando gozou. Ele a abraçou depois, acariciando suas costas e sussurrando em italiano o quanto gostava de seu corpo e o quanto era linda.

Mas, depois de três anos, ela percebeu que ser linda para ele não era suficiente. Não era amor e não poderia durar para sempre, pois a beleza um dia acaba. E uma ótima satisfação sexual poderia não superar a inabilidade dela de dar o que ele esperava. Herdeiros para o trono Cullen. Era hora de contar a verdade. Mas, quando desceu, descobriu que ele havia viajado a Nova York a negócios. Ela havia se esquecido totalmente da viagem e não sabia se conseguiria esperar três dias para resolver as coisas entre eles.

Ela não deixou escapar o fato de ele ter partido sem se incomodar em acordá-la para se despedir. De alguma forma, isso piorava a situação. Talvez porque fosse um forte indício da falta de verdadeira intimidade na relação deles e de qualquer confiança concreta que ele tivesse nela.

Não havia nenhuma. Eles eram casados, mas ela não era mais necessária na vida dele do que seus empregados. Se não fosse pelo sexo, a relação deles não seria mais pessoal que as demais que ele tinha. E, quando não havia sexo, também não havia relação.

Quantas viagens de negócios ele fazia mensalmente? Ele alguma vez havia pedido sua companhia? Não.

Ela era conveniente para ele e tinha de admitir isso.

Mas, droga, doía.

Precisava ser mais para ele. A única esperança para o seu futuro era ela significar algo a mais para ele. O que significava que não havia esperança.

Seu celular tocou e ela virou na cama para atender. Quando viu que era Jasper, seu coração acelerou.

— Alô.

— Bom dia, mia linda esposa.

Por alguma razão, o elogio doía naquele dia, pela manhã. Seria ela mais que um rosto e um corpo para ele? Será que tinha valor além da aparência e da postura que sua mãe sempre insistiu que tivesse?

— Bom dia, Jasper. — Ela esperava ansiosamente que ele dissesse a razão da ligação.

— Estou a caminho do hotel e queria que você estivesse comigo.

— Sério?

— Si. Não gosto quando nossas programações nos separam.

— Então, por que nunca me convida para ir com você? — ela perguntou, com uma esperança crescendo em seu coração.

— Você tem suas obrigações. Eu tenho as minhas.

— E as obrigações sempre vêm em primeiro lugar?

— Elas são necessárias. São nosso dever.

— Elas nem sempre são prioridade para Edward e Bella, ou para Emmett e Rosalie. — Mas os irmãos dele amavam suas esposas.

Uma das coisas que mais haviam doído nos últimos meses fora ver como um príncipe Cullen apaixonado agia e não reconhecer esse tipo de comportamento de Jasper em relação a ela.

— Nenhum de meus irmãos será o próximo rei de Cullen Pays. Eles podem colocar os deveres em segundo plano, eventualmente. O país não depende tanto deles. E as esposas deles não têm tantos deveres quanto a minha. — Ele falava como um professor recitando a lição.

A paciência na voz dele era pior que um tapa em Alice.

— Sinto saudades — ela falou, sem disfarçar.

— Estou fora há menos de um dia.

— Está dizendo que não sente saudades? — ela perguntou, desejando que a pergunta não soasse como uma lâmina cortando suas entranhas. Já era demais ele desejar que ela estivesse com ele.

— Vou sentir sua falta hoje à noite.

Se ele tivesse planejado não teria dito nada mais doloroso.

— Na cama — ela falou diretamente.

— Somos bons na cama.

— Em nada mais? — ela perguntou, pela primeira vez não se esforçando para esconder o quanto isso a chateava.

— Não seja ridícula. É minha esposa, e não minha concubina. Por que faz uma pergunta dessas?

— Talvez porque esse seja o único lugar em que sente minha falta.

— Eu não falei isso.

— Desculpa, mas falou.

— Não liguei para discutirmos. — O tom frio da voz dele era claro. — Mas, para seu conhecimento, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Talvez ele não tivesse desejado dizer isso, mas disse. Os fatos falavam por si mesmos.

— Por que você ligou? Nós dois sabemos que não foi apenas para dizer oi. Não espero esse tipo de ligação de sua parte.

— Qual é o seu problema? Talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que liguei.

Ela não estava nem um pouco convencida.

— Provavelmente, não.

— Estava pensando em você e queria ouvir sua voz, está bem assim? — ele perguntou, parecendo muito irritado com ela.

Oh, droga. Será mesmo?

Claro que sim. Jasper nunca mentia conscientemente, mas, ainda assim, ela tinha de perguntar.

— Isso é verdade?

— Não tenho o hábito de mentir para você.

— Sei que não. E é uma das coisas que mais aprecio em você.

— Você pode dizer o mesmo?

Ela ficou surpresa por ele ter feito tal pergunta.

— Claro que posso. Você sabe que não minto para você.

— Mas talvez não sinta que esconder informações de mim seja o mesmo que mentir.

Será que ele sabia da doença dela? Impossível... fora cuidadosa demais para manter tudo em sigilo.

— Não sei o que quer dizer. — Pelo menos isso não era mentira, mas também não era a verdade completa. Talvez ela tivesse mais características paternas do que poderia admitir.

— Tem certeza?

— Ninguém conta tudo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu minta para você — ela falou, defendendo uma posição cuja razão ele não entendia. Mas não havia como ela contar a notícia da infertilidade por telefone.

— Espero que seja verdade, Alice — ele suspirou. — Tenho outra chamada entrando. Preciso ir.

— Está bem. Tchau, Jasper.

— Tchau, cara mia.

Ela desligou, mas, depois que se arrumou e saiu do apartamento, não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele dissera, no que ela respondera e no que não fora capaz de revelar. Ela devia a verdade a ele, tanto sobre sua doença quanto sobre seus planos a respeito disso.

Ele ficaria aliviado. Teria que ficar.

Mas uma pequena parte do seu coração esperava que, contra toda a lógica, ele não reagisse assim. Que ele se recusasse a deixá-la fazer a coisa certa... a única coisa lógica a fazer nessas circunstâncias.

— Vossa Alteza...

Alice despertou de seus pensamentos para encontrar sua secretária pessoal à sua frente.

A lealdade de Sara era inquestionável, sua discrição sem igual, assim como sua elegância. Além do médico de Miami, ela era a única que conhecia o resultado da laparoscopia.

— Sara... preciso ir a Nova York.

— Acho que posso cancelar seus compromissos. Se você conseguir atender a primeira pessoa, pedirei a uma empregada que faça sua mala enquanto cancelo sua agenda. Você e o príncipe precisam conversar. Apenas se lembre... um casamento não significa apenas ter filhos.

— O meu, sim.

— Não pense assim.

Ela gostaria de pensar como Sara, mas não podia.

Ela chegou a Nova York naquela noite, com os nervos à flor da pele. Passou toda a viagem remoendo o que falaria a Jasper, mas não conseguia passar da primeira empreitada, pois sempre que pensava que ele concordaria com o final do casamento, sua garganta ficava apertada.

Ela pediu aos seguranças para não alertarem seu marido sobre a sua intenção de unir-se a ele. Por alguma razão pensou que o elemento surpresa poderia ser um aliado. Ela fora informada de que ele estava no hotel, preparando-se para uma reunião à noite, quando o avião aterrissou. Parecia fortuito, e ela esperava que a reunião fosse um bom presságio.

Os seguranças permitiram que ela entrasse na opulenta suíte. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando controlar suas emoções.

Jasper estava colocando a gravata quando ela entrou.

— Olá, caro.

Ele fez um brusco movimento com o corpo, impressionado com a presença dela. Então ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos dourados a analisaram com intensidade.

— Alice, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Você disse que gostaria que eu estivesse aqui.

— Não está aqui por causa da minha ligação hoje cedo. — A expressão dele não permitiu que ela ousasse contradizê-lo... para mentir.

— Não, não estou. Precisamos conversar.

— Precisamos?

— Sim — ela falou, tentando ignorar o fato de ele não lhe ter dirigido um cumprimento de boas-vindas.

— Suponho que tenha algo a confessar que esteja pesando na sua consciência o suficiente — ele falou, com a voz fria.

Ela não sabia o que havia gerado sua hostilidade, exceto o fato de ela ter mudado sua programação. Jasper não gostava de surpresas, e ela trazia uma bem pior.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — ela nem podia garantir que a notícia não seria ruim, pois era.

Em um casamento como o deles, era uma sentença de morte e nada mais.

Jasper voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo com uma fria precisão.

— Terá que esperar. Tenho um jantar de negócios.

— Não pode cancelar?

— Quer dizer, assim como você cancelou todos os seus compromissos para vir até aqui a fim de termos uma conversa que poderia ter esperado os três dias que eu ficaria fora?

— Sim — ela não se importava com a forma como ele falava. Era exatamente o que ela queria.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Seria assim tão ruim?

— Obviamente, você não pensa assim, mas eu não gosto do fato de minha mulher se esquivar de suas obrigações.

— E nossos deveres são a única coisa que conta em nossa vida juntos?

— O dever vem em primeiro lugar. Achei que já tivesse entendido isso.

— Foi por isso que se casou comigo?

— Você já sabe que essa foi uma das principais razões para eu achar que você se adequaria como minha esposa. Seus pais a criaram como se você fosse uma verdadeira princesa.

— Minha apreciação pelos deveres foi o que mais contou para você... e claro, minha compatibilidade física — ela falou, com dor e amargura na voz.

— Você esperaria que eu me casasse com uma mulher que não entendesse ou não se adequasse ao papel de princesa e futura rainha?

— Seus irmãos não estavam tão preocupados com essa conveniência quando escolheram suas mulheres — ela lembrou.

— Como eu falei ontem, não sou meus irmãos.

— Não, você é o príncipe coroado, o que quer dizer que os deveres vêm sempre em primeiro lugar.

— Sabia disso quando nos casamos. Não espero que isso seja uma razão para brigas entre nós.

— Você não espera que nada seja razão de briga.

— Como você é perspicaz — ele pegou um paletó preto. — Preciso ir ou vou chegar atrasado.

— Assim? Eu vim de Cullen Pays e você foge de uma conversa importante porque a droga do seu compromisso o espera? — Como poderia contar àquele estranho de expressão fria qualquer coisa, especialmente os detalhes íntimos de sua última ida ao médico?

— Não fale nesse tom comigo! — ele exclamou, contendo-se para não demonstrar surpresa.

Ela falou um palavrão de verdade:

— Você quer dizer esse tom?

— Não sei qual é o seu problema, mas sugiro que o resolva. Vou voltar tarde. Se você ainda tiver necessidade de falar sobre o que quer que seja, então poderemos conversar.

— E se eu não quiser esperar?

— Não tem alternativa.

— Quando tive alternativa?

— Você optou por casar comigo. Ninguém a forçou a fazer os votos. Se eles estão desgastados agora, por favor, lembre-se de que não deve responsabilizar ninguém além de você mesma pelas circunstâncias, e não tolerarei que ignore suas promessas ou seu dever como minha mulher tão facilmente quanto se esquivou de seus deveres como princesa hoje de manhã.

— Eles são a mesma coisa, não é? — ela perguntou, com uma voz carregada de raiva.

— Não — ele a encarou. — Você tem obrigações pessoais comigo que não têm nada a ver com suas responsabilidades com a coroa.

— Talvez eu esteja insegura quanto às minhas obrigações agora.

O olhar de Jasper encheu-se de fúria, mas sua: voz era controlada.

— Sugiro que esteja certa delas quando eu voltar da reunião.

— E se eu não estiver?

— Então, nós dois teremos uma noite muito desagradável. Mas eu garanto a você... minhas armas são sempre superiores às suas.

— Você é um maldito arrogante, Jasper — ela suspirou, dando vazão à raiva. — De qualquer forma, não subestime minhas armas, pois tenho uma péssima sensação de que elas podem ser melhores que as suas.

Sua doença e a infertilidade decorrente dela eram como uma bomba nuclear, quando se tratava de poder para destruir um casamento.

Ele empalideceu:

— Não tenho tempo para isso — e saiu.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Oi pessoal! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Jasper se mostra cada vez mais orgulhose o frio com a esposa. Vamos ver onde vaidar.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Lorena e Aninha Flavia, este capítulo eu dedico a vocês.**

**Beijos **

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Alice ouviu a porta bater sem acreditar e sentou-se na beirada da cama, com as pernas trêmulas.

Ele nunca havia verbalizado o quanto ela significava pouco para ele, mas sua partida quis dizer muita coisa. Ele não tinha tempo para ela, a menos que ela desempenhasse o papel de princesa à perfeição ou o de concubina em sua cama.

Lágrimas marcavam um caminho na face de Alice.

Ela não tinha um casamento. Tinha uma parceria comercial em que era a sócia minoritária. E o sócio principal não tinha o menor interesse ou desejo de renegociar os termos. Ela cumpriria seus deveres, senão... Só que o senão nesse caso era permanente e doloroso. E o que mais doía era que ela pensava que ele não se importaria.

Ele simplesmente passaria para outro casamento comercial depois de destruir o coração dela sem sequer se dar conta disso.

— Vossa Alteza, gostaria que eu pedisse comida? — perguntou um dos rapazes da segurança.

Ela escondeu o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas e respondeu.

— Não, obrigada. Pode fechar a porta?

A resposta foi o ruído da porta se fechando. Ela perdeu o controle quando a porta foi fechada e liberou suas emoções. Passara muito tempo se segurando, esforçando-se para omitir palavras de amor que queria expressar, escondendo sua irritação diante das freqüentes separações impostas por Jasper em função de sua agenda e, no último mês, fingindo que as horríveis dores provocadas pela endometriose não existiam.

Inicialmente, ela havia se convencido de que era apenas uma cólica mais forte provocada pela interrupção das pílulas. Mas depois, quando Jasper viajou a negócios, ela sentiu muita dor e, ao se ver sobre uma poça de sangue no banheiro pela manhã, percebeu que havia algo errado.

Ela foi ver seu médico nos Estados Unidos, um costume que desenvolveu cedo no casamento, a fim de proteger sua privacidade. Era fácil para ela justificar viagens internacionais e esconder o verdadeiro objetivo de suas idas a Miami.

O prognóstico inicial do médico fora bastante perturbador. Ele pensou que ela sofria de endometriose, mas a única forma de saber realmente era fazer uma laparoscopia. Ela imaginou que poderia lidar bem com isso e aceitou uma prescrição para os remédios para dor até o mês seguinte, quando marcaria uma cirurgia.

Ela recebera o resultado no dia anterior, juntamente com um grande balde de água fria em sua esperança de que seria uma das sortudas que não sofrem tanto o impacto da doença. Aparentemente, sofria da doença há algum tempo, mas as pílulas haviam amenizado o efeito. Havia muito tecido ao redor dos seus dois ovários, e mesmo com a cirurgia para removê-lo, suas chances de engravidar naturalmente seriam inferiores a dez por cento. Mesmo que fizesse fertilização in vitro, não havia garantias.

Esses não eram o tipo de obstáculos com que o príncipe coroado Jasper contava quando a obrigara a fazer os testes de fertilidade antes de anunciar seu noivado. Um futuro rei tinha responsabilidades para com seu trono e uma das mais importantes era fornecer um herdeiro para dar seguimento à linhagem. Ele esperava que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso com cem por cento de sucesso e ela acabara se descobrindo estéril.

Depois de ver a forma como a imprensa e a família Cullen haviam reagido diante da suposta esterilidade de Emmett, Alice sabia que não havia chance de seu orgulhoso marido querer sofrer o mesmo pelo bem dela. E ela não esperava isso dele.

Se ele a amasse, seria diferente, mas muita coisa seria diferente também. Amor não era uma emoção fácil de fingir, nem podia ser substituída pelo senso de dever.

Jasper podia oferecer a continuidade do casamento, mas seu coração não estaria ali e ela não poderia viver com a sensação de que era um fardo para ele... uma fonte de humilhação ao seu orgulho real.

Um soluço escapou de dentro de sua garganta e ela teve de levar a mão aos lábios para impedir que ele fosse ouvido no quarto ao lado. Sentindo-se como uma mulher velha, ela se forçou a ficar de pé.

Tomaria um banho... pelo menos no banheiro teria privacidade para chorar.

Depois de fechar a porta e ligar o chuveiro, ela pôde chorar bastante. Ela enterrava a perda do seu casamento, a perda de suas esperanças de ser mãe e parava de lutar contra a dor decorrente de amar um homem que não a amava nem nunca amaria.

Ela reprimiu cruelmente qualquer esperança de que tudo fosse ficar bem. No fundo do seu coração, sabia que não ficaria. Depois da reação de Jasper à sua repentina alteração da programação, não tinha mais a menor esperança de que seu casamento sobrevivesse a este revés.

E isso a destruía. Além de tudo, ela havia nutrido a tola esperança de que estivesse errada, de que, de alguma maneira, eles poderiam resistir ao tratamento de sua doença e dos problemas que ela traria. Ela não admitiu para si mesma porque teria doído muito, mas agora que estava diante do fim do seu casamento, não tinha escolha a não ser reconhecer que a chama da esperança havia se apagado.

Jasper não poderia ter deixado mais claro que não a amava. Todas as suas ações apontavam para as funções cuidadosamente definidas dela em sua vida, nenhuma delas ligada às suas necessidades emocionais. A menos que ele contasse com sexo e, ainda assim... ela não importava para ele.

Alice tinha muitas esperanças quando eles se casaram. Eles formariam uma família e ela conheceria o amor que nunca conheceu dos seus pais com os filhos que viriam. Também esperava que Jasper eventualmente viesse a amá-la. Ela sempre quis isso, e agora não havia nada além das cinzas de um fogo que a havia consumido por três anos.

Ela queria ser mãe. Queria muito. Por que ele quis esperar? Por quê? Não era justo. Se tivesse engravidado logo no começo, talvez a endometriose não tivesse se manifestado. Mas os "e se" eram inúteis.

Ela havia aprendido que eles tinham muitas limitações. Ela queria dar à luz um herdeiro Cullen e educá-lo sabendo que o amor iluminava o caminho, e não os deveres, que havia mais na vida do que sua posição. Ela queria retificar os erros que seus pais haviam cometido com ela. Queria uma chance de amar, sabendo que as crianças a amariam, mesmo que seu pai nunca conseguisse fazê-lo.

Caindo de joelhos, ela chorou.

— Meu Deus, isso não é justo! — As palavras ecoaram no box e não havia ninguém para responder... ou, se Ele tivesse respondido, ela não ouvia a voz que vinha do paraíso.

Ela cobriu o rosto e chorou, mas, em algum momento, as lágrimas teriam de cessar. Ela chorou até secar. Desligou o chuveiro, com a garganta dolorida e os olhos quase embaçados. Não havia possibilidade de alguém olhar para ela sem perceber como havia passado a última hora, mas ela não se importava. Jasper não voltaria tão cedo e, quando chegasse, ela planejava estar dormindo. Estava cansada demais, esgotada emocionalmente.

Ela não havia notado o quanto era exaustivo fingir contentamento até permitir que tudo fosse embora. Com os membros doloridos, ela vestiu uma camisola e se deitou, sem se importar com o horário — apenas sete da noite.

Sem pensar, sua mão automaticamente procurou o outro lado da cama, mas é claro que estava vazio. Como havia ficado em tantas noites durante o casamento e ficaria todas as noites quando ela saísse de Nova York. Um soluço seco parou em sua garganta e ela o engoliu novamente, mas ensopou o travesseiro com lágrimas silenciosas antes de cair no sono. Ela pensou que as lágrimas jamais fossem acabar...

Ela acordou mais tarde, com o som do chuveiro e a luz vinda pela porta entreaberta do quarto. Eram nove horas. Ela piscou, tentando imaginar o que aquilo significava. Era mais cedo do que ela supunha que ele voltaria, mas não tão cedo para ela pensar que ele havia voltado por causa dela.

O chuveiro foi desligado e, um minuto depois, Jasper entrou no quarto totalmente nu e secando os cabelos. Ele se inclinou para acender o abajur do seu lado, iluminando seu corpo alvo com a meia-luz.

Ela sentiu a boca seca ao perceber desejo e necessidade emocional apertarem em sua barriga. Não havia mais lugar para desgaste dentro dela, mas, ainda assim, ele crescia, como se seu coração já não estivesse dizimado.

Ele jogou a toalha para o lado e olhou para ela. E então parou ao perceber o olhar dela.

— Está acordada.

— Você voltou.

— É claro.

Ela estremeceu diante do sarcasmo.

— Como foi a reunião?

Ela não se importava, mas nada mais veio à sua mente e o silêncio absoluto não funcionaria. Além disso, ela não tinha dúvidas de que a reunião fora exatamente como ele havia previsto. Ele era esse tipo de homem. Era necessário um forte desejo como a inteligência de Sócrates e Einstein combinadas para derrubar os planos de Jasper.

"Ou um sistema reprodutivo rebelde de uma mulher", zombava uma voz em sua mente. Ele não poderia lutar contra isso, independentemente do quanto fosse teimoso e inteligente, poderia? E mesmo que pudesse, não iria querer. Ela teria de fazer tratamentos que poderiam ou não ser bem-sucedidos para gravidez, e a imprensa aproveitaria tudo isso.

Ela não podia suportar o pensamento do que isso significava e sabia que ele não toleraria tamanha intrusão em sua vida.

— Foi como eu esperava. Charles falou que você não jantou.

— Comi no avião.

— Uma xícara de café com dois biscoitos não é jantar.

— Foi o que eu quis.

— Está doente? — ele perguntou de uma forma tão direta, sem o menor traço de compaixão e preocupação, que ela estremeceu novamente. — Se está, não deveria estar viajando.

— Não se preocupe, não vou passar gripe nem nada para você. Não estou doente.

— Esperava que estivesse acordada quando eu voltasse, mas não estava.

— Eu não tinha como saber a que horas você voltaria.

— Passa um pouco das nove horas — ele afirmou isso como se não pudesse acreditar que ela fosse para cama tão cedo.

Se ele soubesse que ela tinha ido se deitar por volta das sete horas, teria certeza de que estava doente. Ela não via razão para esclarecer nada.

— Estava cansada.

— Está grávida? — ele perguntou com a mesma falta de emoção que empregou para saber se ela estava doente.

As palavras a apunhalaram. E não havia nenhum sentimento de antecipação nos traços dele, nenhum aviso diante da possibilidade, o que a magoava tanto quanto todo o resto.

— Não. Não estou grávida — ela forçou-se a dizer.

— Tem certeza?

Alice tinha certeza.

— Sim.

— Então esse comportamento estranho é resultado da tensão pré-menstrual?

Sem dúvida, grande parte do que ela sentia era causada pela influência do desequilíbrio hormonal.

— Se isso o deixa contente, sim.

Guiada ou não pelos hormônios, a certeza de que seu casamento chegara ao fim era real. A falta de amor dele era um fato. O imprevisível sistema reprodutor de Alice não era semelhante ao dos sonhos dela, e a dor que sentia por dentro era física, o que dificultava sua respiração.

Ele fez um movimento impaciente.

— Nada nessa situação me deixa contente.

— Sinto muito.

— Não quero desculpas. Quero uma explicação. Você falou que tinha algumas coisas para conversar comigo, mas volto para o quarto e a encontro dormindo.

— Isso é crime?

— Não, mas não está fazendo sentido algum para mim agora.

— Deus me perdoe se não sou mais adequada ao papel que atribuiu a mim em sua vida.

— Não fiz nada para merecer o seu sarcasmo.

— Exceto recusar-se a me ouvir.

— No seu cronograma. Estou aqui agora. Pronto para ouvir. — Ele espalhou as mãos em um gesto expansivo que também serviu para chamar a atenção dela para a beleza do seu corpo nu.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem a parte de trás de seus olhos. Sentiria tanta falta dele, e sequer ficava constrangida em admitir que parte dessa saudade seria pela necessidade física que deixaria de ser correspondida. Porque, para ela, o desejo era parte do amor, e ela sentiria saudade dele das duas formas.

Ela suspirou, tentando respirar e vivenciando um tipo diferente de dor do que a vinha consumindo seu corpo há alguns meses.

— Percebi que fui uma idiota vindo até aqui para conversar com você. Esperar três dias não vai mudar nada. Não tenho nem certeza se há necessidade de falarmos sobre o que eu queria.

Na realidade, ela apenas queria contar a ele sobre a sua doença e deixar que ele agilizasse os papéis da separação. Mas depois do holocausto emocional no chuveiro, ela não tinha condições de discutir com ele. Suas reservas emocionais haviam se esgotado e ela simplesmente não podia enfrentar o fato de contar a ele que falhara como mulher, como esposa, especialmente diante da óbvia hostilidade dele.

— Por que isso? — ele perguntou com um tom perigosamente macio na voz que ela estava muito exaurida para compreender. Ele não deveria ficar aliviado por ela não querer demonstrar seu lado emocional a ele?

— Algumas coisas não podem mudar — independentemente do quanto desejasse.

— E que coisas são essas?

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora — ela admitiu, com uma voz evasiva demais até para si própria.

Em um movimento que ela não esperava, ele veio para o seu lado na cama a uma velocidade incrível e a levantou.

— Que pena, porque eu quero.

Ela engasgou e abraçou o pescoço dele para impedir-se de cair.

— Nem sempre as coisas são do seu jeito.

— Este não é um conceito que eu reconheça.

— Então já é hora de reconhecer. - Ele apertou-a num abraço.

— Pare de jogar e me fale o que está fazendo com que aja de forma tão diferente do seu caráter.

A fúria que sua voz carregava dizia que sua paciência havia acabado. E seu olhar duro dizia que não desistiria enquanto ela não falasse. Independentemente do que ela quisesse e do quanto fosse duro para ela, ele não sossegaria sem ouvir o que queria.

Ela sabia disso e finalmente aceitou. Havia começado isso tudo e agora tinha de acabar, mesmo querendo adiar a revelação. Mesmo tendo se arrependido de sua impulsiva decisão de ter ido a Nova York. Ela sentiu lágrimas presas na sua garganta e sabia que não poderia contar a ele sobre a sua deficiência sem que se emocionasse. Só havia uma coisa a dizer.

E ela não sabia como fazer isso.

Sentindo-se pressionada pela resistência de seu estado emocional atual e maravilhada pela simples sensação de ser mantida presa nos braços dele, com a certeza de que seria a última vez, ela acabou explodindo:

— Temos que nos divorciar.

Com os olhos tomados de uma raiva hostil, ele a largou em um ato de intenso repúdio, provocando um nó no seu estômago, para somar-se a todas as demais dores que sentia. Se ela não tivesse se agarrado a ele para obter apoio, cairia direto no chão.

Mas ele se afastou do toque dela com grande desdém.

— Sua cretina!

Ela nunca o vira tão irritado, e isso a assustava.

— Eu... eu tenho que contar...

— Só vai se divorciar de mim por cima do meu cadáver — ele interrompeu com uma voz mortal.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Ela tentou, mas as palavras não saíam. Tudo aquilo era muito doloroso. Nunca acreditou que teria de dizer essas palavras a ele. Teria feito qualquer coisa, dado qualquer valor em dinheiro... até mesmo anos de sua vida para não ter de dizer isso. E, diante da péssima resposta dele ao seu pedido de divórcio, ela não conseguia falar a verdade sobre a sua total falha como mulher.

Ele a magoara muito e não sobrara nenhuma esperança dentro dela para que pudesse compartilhar com ele suas emoções.

E a dureza da reação dele a confundia... dificultava seu raciocínio, enfrentar o que devia ser dito. Ela simplesmente não esperava que ele reagisse com tamanha irritação. Afinal de contas, eles estavam discutindo a dissolução do que ele considerava um contrato comercial. Nada mais.

Para ele. Para ela, era o fim de tudo de lindo em sua vida.

A menos que... talvez o casamento fosse mais importante para ele do que ela pensava. Seria verdade? Será que a reação dele significava que, no fundo, ele se importava? O coração dela dava saltos no peito... Será que ela o havia interpretado mal desde o começo? Todas as evidências que compilou no pensamento diziam que ela não era importante para ele no plano pessoal, não por quem era, a pessoa interior que ansiava ardentemente por seu amor.

Mas será que ela havia entendido tudo errado? Não conseguia ver como. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Simplesmente não era possível. Talvez ela tivesse interpretado mal algumas palavras aqui e ali, mas não todo um estilo de vida que continuamente demonstrava o quanto ela representava pouco na vida dele. E nada poderia ser mais convincente do que saber como um homem Cullen reagia ao amor, pois ela observava os irmãos mais novos de Jasper.

Porém, ele reagia como se o fim do casamento realmente importasse.

— Por que está tão irritado? — ela perguntou quase em um sussurro, tentando não criar esperanças novamente.

Ele olhou para ela com uma incrédula fúria.

— Acabou de me dizer que quer o divórcio e me pergunta isso?

— Sim — a resposta dele significava muita coisa, e ela tremia de medo e antecipação do que poderia ser.

— Eu tinha certas exigências quando procurei uma mulher, você sabia disso — ele falou entre os dentes.

— S-sim — não parecia promissor.

— Uma dessas exigências era que minha mulher compreendesse e aceitasse a importância dos deveres e sacrifícios na felicidade pessoal pelo que fosse melhor para Cullen Pays.

— Você estava sacrificando sua felicidade pessoal ao se casar comigo? — ela perguntou dolorosamente.

Ela sempre imaginava. E se ele desejava uma mulher diferente? Uma que fosse totalmente diferente dela? Uma mulher que não necessariamente fosse uma princesa ideal, mas que correspondesse à feroz paixão que borbulhava sob a sólida superfície do dever dele?

— A felicidade nunca vem, de uma forma ou de outra.

Sofrendo, ela falou:

— Para mim, vem. Fiquei feliz por me casar com você. Eu o queria mais do que poderia imaginar.

Por alguma razão, as palavras dela fizeram com que ele vacilasse.

— Mas agora você quer o divórcio. Seu desejo por mim, essa felicidade que você menciona, tiveram vida curta. Não duraram nem três anos completos. E o que foi que eu deixei de oferecer a você que tenha prometido?

— Nada — ele não se esquivara de nada, a não ser do seu amor, e isso nunca fora parte da oferta da barganha.

— Então, concorda que não deixei de cumprir à minha parte em nosso acordo de casamento?

— Sim, concordo.

— Também sabe que se casou comigo ciente de que seria para a vida toda?

— Sim, claro.

Ele parou imponente diante dela, com sua fúria ainda mais poderosa, pois estava maravilhosamente nu e nem um pouco envergonhado por isso.

— Então, também deve aceitar que não vou permitir que renegue o compromisso que firmou comigo.

— Às vezes, acontecem coisas que impedem que o acordo dê certo.

— Não no nosso casamento, elas não acontecem.

— Acontecem. Aconteceram. Eu... — a garganta dela fechou. Tinha que dizer, mas doía mais do que podia imaginar.

— Não fale — ele gritou. — Nunca vou deixá-la ir.

Ela o encarou.

— Não quer dizer isso — ela desabafou.

Ele se esquivou dela, todo o seu corpo vibrando com uma ira palpável que ela ainda não conseguia entender.

— Não vai se esquivar do nosso casamento e me tornar o segundo soberano da família Cullen a experimentar o divórcio. Entendeu? — ele gritou com uma voz dura e fria. — Não vou deixar que faça de mim motivo de chacota.

Finalmente, ela compreendeu. Não era o coração dele que sofria; era seu orgulho. Ele não precisava dela, somente do casamento, pois não queria passar por idiota. Ela sentia raiva dentro da alma. E agonizara diante da possibilidade de perdê-lo, mas ele apenas se importava com sua imagem na comunidade internacional.

— É isso o que conta para você? Que as pessoas o comparem com seu pai?

Ele virou para encará-la, com uma máscara de pedra no rosto.

— Meu pai quebrou seus votos de casamento. Eu não quebrei os meus. Não vou deixar que se divorcie de mim simplesmente porque quer quebrar os seus... ou já o fez?

A ênfase que ele deu à última frase causou calafrios em Alice e ela teve de respirar fundo para conseguir falar.

— Não tenho alternativa.

Ele pronunciou uma frase que a deixou paralisada.

— Sempre temos alternativas, você está escolhendo a opção errada. Você me prometeu um herdeiro para me suceder no trono. E agora? — ele perguntou completamente decidido.

Ela quase sufocou diante da dor gerada por essas palavras. Não podia dar a ele esse herdeiro e as palavras dele reiteravam o único fato que se mostrava requisito fundamental para ela como mulher dele.

— Eu não queria que fosse assim. Por favor, acredite em mim.

Mas ele parecia mais capaz de estrangulá-la do que de compreendê-la. Mesmo sabendo que nunca o faria, que nunca a machucaria fisicamente, ela se pegou recuando diante dele.

Ele cerrou ainda mais os dentes.

Bateram à porta e ela se assustou.

— Vá embora — gritou Jasper.

Ela nunca o ouvira usar esse tom e sabia que, se estivesse do outro lado da porta, teria atendido, mas depois de um breve momento, a batida se repetiu.

— Vossa Alteza, é extremamente urgente. - Jasper reclamou em italiano. Então, colocou o robe preto e abriu a porta.

— O que foi?

Ela não conseguiu entender o que o rapaz da segurança falou, mas ouviu os xingamentos vindos da boca do marido, enquanto seu corpo estremecia como se tivesse recebido um soco.

— Jasper... o que foi? — ela perguntou.

Mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e abriu toda a porta, obviamente planejando sair do quarto. Ele parou na saída e olhou por cima do ombro com uma expressão furiosa.

— Isso não acabou.

O segurança olhou para Jasper preocupado e olhou para Alice curioso, antes de acompanhar o patrão ao outro quarto. Alice não sabia como agir em relação a outro confronto com Jasper ou àquilo que acabara de interrompê-los.

E, pela segunda vez na noite, ela ficou sem ação no meio do quarto, lidando com fortes emoções depois que ele a deixava. Ela não podia imaginar o que seria mais importante que o fim do casamento deles, mas poderia ser qualquer coisa, ela notou tristemente. No entanto, ela reconheceu que devia ser algo muito importante, para a segurança ter interrompido mesmo depois de uma represália de Jasper.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto, sentindo-se na Terceira Guerra Mundial, sem saber exatamente se era uma sobrevivente ou não. Embora nem ela nem Jasper tivessem levantado as vozes um para o outro. Porém, mesmo com o tom baixo, ninguém duvidaria do quanto estava furioso com ela, do quanto estava determinado a manter o casamento pelas aparências.

Ela esfregou os olhos sentindo-se cansada, apesar de ter sido acordada depois de um longo cochilo e de ainda não ser tão tarde. Foi tão estúpida em pensar que poderia significar algo para Jasper em um nível pessoal. A principal razão para ele querer manter-se casado com ela era o fato de não querer ser o segundo Cullen da história a ser deixado pela mulher.

Sob a perspectiva dele, ela não tinha o direito ou razão para humilhá-lo dessa forma. Ele lutara para se casar com uma mulher que cumprisse seus deveres à risca. Ela se lembrou de quando ele lhe contou sobre o divórcio da madrasta com o pai.

Alice ficou impressionada com o fato de a mulher ter ido até as últimas conseqüências. Ela cresceu cercada por casais que se mantiveram casados em circunstâncias similares pelo bem da união política. Agora, ela percebia por que Jasper apreciava tanto essa atitude. Embora fosse totalmente comprometido com a fidelidade, ele gostava de saber que ela fora treinada para acreditar que os votos do casamento deveriam durar por toda a vida, apesar das diferenças pessoais. O dever em primeiro lugar, sempre.

E essa foi exatamente a razão de Alice pedir o divórcio, mas ele não sabia disso. Quando soubesse, ele ansiaria por um fim no casamento e buscaria divórcio por conta própria.

Alice, lentamente, sentou-se em uma das poltronas, tomada pelo cansaço.

Ela não poderia ter agido de forma pior em um confronto com ele. Em vez de ter contado sobre a sua doença e quase certa infertilidade, falou que eles teriam de se divorciar. Embora aquilo devesse ser verdade, não era a primeira coisa que devia ter dito a ele.

Ele pensou que ela queria o divórcio, o que não podia ser mais distante da realidade, mas o dever dizia que ela deveria abandonar o homem que amava pelo bem dele e do país. As palavras finais dele antes de terem sido interrompidos diziam isso. Ele precisava de herdeiros. Ela não podia garanti-los. A probabilidade de concepção não era suficiente para um futuro rei.

Esses fatos deixaram seus sonhos em pedaços. Por que a vida era tão dura? O que havia feito de errado para provocar essa tristeza a si mesma? O médico dela falou que não era pessoal, a endometriose ocorria em milhares de mulheres, mas ela sentia que era algo pessoal.

Especialmente quando os resultados da doença estavam destruindo sua vida em um caminho de dor e sofrimento.

E essa foi sua única desculpa para a forma como lidou com as notícias. Estava sofrendo muito, sua usual diplomacia a castigava tanto... Seu pai teria ficado bastante envergonhado, embora nunca tivesse se importado muito com ela.

Os psicólogos sempre dizem que as mulheres se casam com homens parecidos com seus pais e ela estava determinada a não agir assim. Sempre acreditou que tinha sido bem-sucedida ao se casar com um homem bem diferente, mas agora percebia ter feito exatamente o oposto. Casou-se com um homem tão pouco interessado nela quanto seu pai.

Olhando para trás, para os quase três anos de casamento, ela via que Jasper empregava meios sutis de demonstrar que ela ocupava um lugar insignificante na sua vida também. Ela simplesmente não via os sinais porque queria desesperadamente que eles dissessem algo diferente. Como ele precisava dela das formas mais básicas — sexualmente e como uma aliada à sua posição —, ela acreditava que ele tinha mais sentimentos por ela que seu pai.

Não podia sequer culpá-lo por tê-la decepcionado. A desilusão fora consumada por si só. Mas reconhecer isso não causava menos sofrimento.

Falando sobre ser uma idiota, Alice assumira muito bem esse papel, admitindo que doía quase tanto quanto a rejeição de Jasper.

E a atitude dele não fora menos que isso. Ele queria manter o casamento intacto, mas apenas por causa do seu orgulho e pelo bebê que ele esperava que ela lhe desse. Não porque quisesse mantê-la como esposa. Não porque ela significasse alguma coisa.

Ela estremeceu, todo o seu corpo tremia violentamente e acabou se dando conta de que estava muito fria. Era um frio que vinha lá de dentro, mas, mesmo assim, ela se levantou e se cobriu com o cobertor da cama. Não adiantou.

Sentir-se tão sozinha enquanto esperava não era uma opção, e ela sentou na poltrona... e esperou.

Jasper falou que não tinham acabado e, por mais que não quisesse dar continuidade à briga, ela não tinha dúvidas de que era o que aconteceria quando ele voltasse. E, mesmo que doesse muito, que as respostas dele fossem tomadas de orgulho... ela lhe devia uma explicação.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, com os pensamentos divagando no cérebro. Podem ter sido alguns minutos ou uma hora, mas em algum momento ele voltou para o quarto com uma expressão que ela jamais vira antes e disse:

— Vista-se.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 04

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

— O quê? Por quê? — Ele estava expulsando Alice da suíte porque ela havia pedido o divórcio? Isso não fazia sentido.

— Precisamos voltar para Cullen Pays imediatamente.

Ela pulou da poltrona, apertando o cobertor com força em volta do corpo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Meu pai teve um infarto.

— Não! — O rei Carlisle, não. — Como ele está?

— Estável, mas precisa de uma cirurgia para colocação de um marca-passo. Está no hospital — Jasper falava entre os dentes, com o olhar acusatório. — Está sozinho, sem a família por perto, pois você resolveu vir para cá sem motivo algum.

— Onde está seu irmão?

— A caminho, agora que liguei para ele. O papai não permitiu que ligassem para ele e só permitiu que me avisassem depois que ficou estável. Se você estivesse lá, isso jamais teria ocorrido.

Ela engasgou.

— Não pode me culpar por ele ter enfartado.

— Não, mas se você estivesse lá, teria ligado para mim e para o meu irmão, apesar dos desejos do meu pai. Ele não lhe daria ordens como a um criado.

— Tem certeza? — Talvez o rei não tivesse solicitado sua submissão como se ela fosse uma criada, mas ela se importava com ele e podia muito bem ter concordado para evitar mais estresse.

Mas então ela pensou que certamente faria o que julgasse correto... o que talvez fosse ligar para Jasper. Ela e o resto da família estavam acostumados a contar com ele em momentos de crise. Na realidade, sua primeira reação ao sentir as primeiras dores abdominais teria sido recorrer a Jasper.

Ela havia decidido tomar o curso contrário diante da necessidade de protegê-lo.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Você teria me ligado, mesmo contra a vontade do papai — Jasper respondeu, mostrando que a conhecia bem de todas as formas, menos da que mais importava para ela.

Ele não sabia do amor dela por ele e não podia se importar menos com sua existência, ela admitira dolorosamente.

— Você foi avisado agora — ela observou.

— E se ele tivesse morrido? E se for pior do que o que ele me falou?

— Eu não poderia ter controlado nenhuma das situações, e não tenho dúvidas de que você já conversou com o médico e sabe exatamente quais são as condições do seu pai.

— Falei, e não são boas. Você deveria estar lá — ele repetia, como se essa traição fosse mais grave que o pedido de separação.

— Não está sendo justo. Sabe que eu precisava vir. Precisava conversar com você.

— Sobre quebrar suas promessas. E, ainda assim, quando voltei da reunião, você já havia decidido que a conversa podia esperar. O que era imperativo não foi tão importante para você. Você partiu em um capricho egoísta e meu pai pagou por isso. Eu fiz um péssimo cálculo quando a pedi em casamento — ele falou, colocando um ponto final na discussão.

Entretanto, ela estava muito tomada pela própria raiva diante da reação dele pela doença do pai para sentir a dor que aquelas palavras teriam causado há algumas horas.

— Entendo por que pensa dessa forma — ela falou, suspirando. — Mas ainda preciso lhe contar algo.

— Não quero ouvir.

— Você precisa.

O desdém da expressão dele dizia tudo. Ele não ouviria as explicações dela.

— Vou sair em dez minutos. Se quiser ir comigo, vista-se.

Alice passou as duas primeiras horas de vôo remoendo a raiva. Ela escolhera um assento o mais longe possível dele, sem se importar com o fato de ele ter demonstrado satisfação com sua atitude. O comportamento dele era tudo, menos exemplar.

Quando dera motivos a Jasper para ele acreditar que ela fosse caprichosa e egoísta? Ela havia cumprido seu papel como princesa, ignorando suas necessidades pessoais reiteradas vezes, mas, aparentemente, anos como a perfeita filha do diplomata e aliado político viraram fumaça diante do primeiro ato que ele não aprovava.

Será que ela, como esposa, não merecia o mínimo de consideração? Mas ele deixou claro... antes de tudo, ela era princesa. Seu papel como esposa era sempre ofuscado pelo papel principal como sua futura rainha. Reconhecer isso arrasava o que ainda restava do seu ego feminino.

Ela havia demonstrado ousadia ao reorganizar sua agenda por algo que julgava importante e ele destruíra tudo. Não apenas isso, ele simplesmente supôs que as razões para ela pedir o divórcio teriam sido egoístas e falsas. Por quê? Como mulher, sempre deu a ele tudo de que precisava, mesmo quando ele não notava. Quando foi que ela tomou alguma atitude em relação a ele baseada no egoísmo? Mesmo a sua decisão de casar-se com ele foi tomada com a consciência de que seria o tipo de mulher que ele queria.

Ela o amava, mas não teria se casado com ele se não soubesse que ele não a amava, caso não conseguisse ser esse tipo de mulher. Olhando para trás, para ver o quanto sofrera pelo que era melhor para ele, dedicando muito pouco tempo a si mesma, ela refletia se era masoquista ou uma perfeita idiota, ou se tinha ambos os defeitos.

Mas ela havia passado toda a vida tentando agradar as pessoas. Primeiro seus pais, cada um com expectativas diferentes para a vida dela. Ela preencheria as da mãe, pois seria a única forma de obter êxito.

A mãe dela dissera várias vezes que a beleza e o porte de Alice eram sua principal arma e que ela devia usá-la com cautela. Isso foi fácil. A beleza física fora uma providência divina, e porte era algo que uma filha de diplomata não poderia deixar de ter na escola.

Esses atributos chamaram a atenção de Jasper, mas mesmo suas maneiras perfeitas e seu discernimento político não foram suficientes para balançá-lo nos votos do casamento. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela não o desapontaria na cama e a testou nesse quesito.

Jasper não amou Alice quando a cortejou, pensando em casamento. Ele a beijava e tocava com uma paixão animalesca, provocando respostas que ela aprendera a aceitar, mas que inicialmente a chocaram e assustaram. Ficar tão à mercê dos desejos do seu corpo ia de encontro à forma como fora criada, que demandava esconder os sentimentos.

Na realidade, ela provavelmente não teria permitido que seu amor por Jasper florescesse se ele não tivesse provocado sua sensualidade latente. Ela ultrapassou suas barreiras emocionais e deixou seu coração totalmente sob a influência dele.

Agora ela pagaria o preço por sua fraqueza.

A vulnerabilidade sempre tinha um preço. Seu pai vivia repetindo isso, e sua mãe... pensaria em palavras diferentes? Mas ela não teve forças para impedir-se de apaixonar-se pelo príncipe que tinha um coração feito de pedra.

O custo desse amor era seu coração despedaçado.

Saber da doença do rei Carlisle aumentou o nível de sofrimento do seu coração. Ela amava o sogro de uma forma que nunca amou o próprio pai. E o rei Carlisle a aceitara de uma forma como seu pai nunca o fez. Ele admirava sua força feminina e sempre falava isso a ela.

Quando ele pensou que ela estivesse sendo negligenciada, fez comentários sobre o comportamento de Jasper em relação aos seus deveres de uma forma nada elogiosa. Ele foi seu aliado por três anos e, se o perdesse agora, ficaria arrasada. E isso também significaria que a necessidade de Jasper de ter um herdeiro viraria uma urgência.

Jasper falou que o estado do pai era estável, mas ela sabia o quanto os problemas de coração podiam ser imprevisíveis. Por mais que considerasse as acusações de Jasper injustas em relação a ela, se soubesse que a saúde do sogro estava ameaçada, teria esperado o retorno do marido de Nova York para falar sobre o fim do casamento.

Porque adorava o rei Carlisle, que era um pai melhor que seu pai biológico jamais fora, e não permitiria que ele fosse parar sozinho em um quarto de hospital, preocupado com a própria vida.

As lágrimas dela foram suficientes para fazer seu coração tremer. Além disso, ela ainda se ressentia da forma como Jasper havia acabado com qualquer esperança de ela significar algo mais em sua vida do que um corpo na cama e uma aliada.

Ela, honestamente, não pensava que poderia suportar uma guerra silenciosa contínua com o marido. Porém, quando falasse sobre a endometriose, pelo menos isso teria fim. Ele ficaria um pouco desapontado. Poderia até vê-la como uma total derrota feminina, como ela mesma se via, mas não ficaria mais furioso.

A raiva de Alice dizia que ela não devia se importar, mas seu coração estava muito sensível, devido às feridas recentes, para suportar mais, e ela era esperta para perceber isso. Além disso, era totalmente possível que não conseguisse mais esconder a dor física causada pela endometriose quando ficasse menstruada.

Pelo menos, se contasse agora, não teria de lidar com as revelações em um momento delicado para fazê-lo. A cada mês piorava e, até fazer a cirurgia, continuaria assim. Embora ele provavelmente não fosse gostar de ouvir a verdade, não poderia ser pior que ele acreditar que ela o estava abandonando por egoísmo.

Ela se moveu para sentar-se ao lado dele, irritada, e a necessidade de deixar as coisas claras entre ambos ainda brigava dentro dela.

— Jasper.

Ele olhou para ela com um frio olhar.

— Oi.

Lembre-se de diplomacia e tato, ela dizia a si mesma.

— Não quero preocupá-lo ainda mais, porém...

— Então não me preocupe.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, sem esperar uma interrupção desse jeito. Afinal, apesar da forma como ele agira mais cedo, ele também fora treinado a manter a diplomacia desde a infância.

— Está querendo me contar por que quer se divorciar, não é?

— Sim.

— Não conte.

— Mas eu preciso.

— Não quero ouvir.

— Mas...

— Você terá o divórcio, Alice, mas espere até a saúde do meu pai ficar estável o suficiente para suportar a notícia de que sua adorada nora tem pés de argila. Até lá, continuaremos com a fachada do nosso casamento. Capice?

— Não, não entendo. Não entendo nada — ela admitiu, confusa pela terceira vez em uma noite pelas reações dele. Era como se ele fosse um homem totalmente diferente do que aquele que havia se casado com ela. — Pensei que tivesse dito que nosso casamento só terminaria por cima do seu cadáver.

— Mudei de idéia.

— Posso perceber, mas por quê?

— Você não foi a única a ficar entediada com o casamento, mas eu não fiz nada para que você não pensasse que eu era um idiota, e por causa dos meus deveres.

E ela pensou que estivesse acostumada com muita dor. Que piada! Ela sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito.

— Eu nunca falei que estava entediada.

— Mas eu estou. — Ele fez um gesto com as mãos que indicava que seu casamento não significava nada. — A verdade é que estou muito contente em lhe conceder o divórcio, mas como eu disse... terá que esperar até a melhora do meu pai. Acredito que possa viver com essa limitação.

— Você quer o divórcio? — ela perguntou, registrando apenas essas palavras.

Essa era a pior situação que poderia prever. Ela pensou que pudesse ser possível que ele aceitasse a solução dela com dolorosa resignação, mas nunca imaginou que daria boas-vindas a ela. Que ele havia ficado entediado ao seu lado.

— Você é linda, Alice, mas um homem precisa de algo mais que um rosto lindo e maneiras impecáveis à mesa para amenizar a perspectiva de toda uma vida em comum. Quando você começou a me rejeitar na cama, seu papel caiu muito na minha vida. Como eu disse, eu teria mantido o casamento para cumprir minha promessa. Mas não vou lutar por um casamento que, na realidade, não quero.

— Não quer continuar casado comigo? — ela perguntou, sem forças, precisando que ele revisse as palavras.

— Por que a surpresa? Você sente o mesmo.

— Eu... sinto? — ela perguntou estupidamente, sem conseguir pensar.

— E sequer tem a força de caráter para pôr isso para fora — ele falou, tratando as palavras dela como confirmação, em vez de dúvida. — Engraçado, sempre pensei que sentia mais por você que isso, mas não vou fingir um desgosto que não sinto.

— Mas antes...

— Deixei que meu orgulho ditasse as palavras. Certamente não estava reagindo de acordo com o que queria.

Sentindo-se enjoada por conta de um verdadeiro desgosto pesando no estômago, ela se levantou.

— Então, acho que não preciso falar mais nada.

— Nada que eu queira ouvir.

Ela assentiu rispidamente, surpresa com a força do coração humano, que conseguia suportar tanta dor sem sucumbir, mesmo sangrando por dentro.

Jasper observou a esposa cambalear até o assento e teve vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Droga, por que ela parecia tão perturbada? Ela queria o divórcio. Fora ela que conhecera outra pessoa.

E queria contar isso a ele. Como se os detalhes fossem amenizar a infidelidade dela.

Provavelmente contaria a ele que se apaixonara, que não conseguira evitar. Ele ja tinha ouvido isso antes de amigos e conhecidos de todo o mundo. Mas raramente os votos de amor faziam com que essas pessoas do círculo político chegassem ao divórcio.

Ele entendia que sua madrasta precisou abandonar seu pai, mas nunca compreendeu o fato de ter ido tão longe e exigido o divórcio. Ela não se casou novamente... e certa vez ele ouviu quando ela comentou com alguém que jamais se casaria. Então, por que arrastar o nome da família na lama?

Por um princípio?

Ele tinha tanta certeza de que Alice não faria nada tão ousado que nunca contou com a possibilidade de ela conhecer outra pessoa.

Talvez, de uma forma arrogante, ele tenha suposto que fosse suficiente para os dois, na cama e fora dela. Estava errado. Então, por que ela agia como se as palavras dele a tivessem arrasado?

Ele as falou para salvar sua pele. Elas saíram no impulso, totalmente inesperadas, quando ele percebeu que ela estava prestes a contar que tinha outro homem. Ele não estava orgulhoso de mentir. Era um homem honesto e isso o envergonhava, mas não se arrependia.

Seu orgulho fora dilacerado pelo pedido de divórcio e pela conseqüente percepção da confirmação de todos os seus receios pela falta de interesse sexual de Alice. Ela havia conhecido outra pessoa e queria se divorciar dele, do príncipe Jasper Cullen, por causa dele.

Não havia outra explicação possível para as revelações da noite.

Saber disso o deixara furioso o bastante para querer matar, mas não era Alice que queria ferir. Era o homem que levou sua suave esposa a uma paixão que obviamente fora além do que eles tinham juntos. Jasper mal podia crer que isso era possível. A maior mentira que disse a Alice foi que havia se entediado a seu lado. Ele continuava a desejar seu corpo, mesmo com a recente falta de disponibilidade sexual dela. Na realidade, isso chegou a desafiá-lo tanto quanto a decepcioná-lo. Era o predador natural que havia nele, que desejava caçá-la quando ela se esquivava.

Ele ficava doente de raiva ao reconhecer que se esforçava para seduzi-la e ela queria outra pessoa. Ainda assim, ele não acreditava que havia falado aquelas palavras a ela. Não porque não pudesse ser tão rude quanto todos os seus ancestrais que fundaram Cullen Pays, mas porque as palavras não correspondiam à verdade. Ele havia ficado surpreso e resolvera adotar essa linha de defesa.

O casamento deles nunca fora apenas sexo, embora para ele esse aspecto fosse de suma importância. Para qual homem não era? Mas ela confiava nele. E como o veria? Ele não passava de um corpo na cama dela e de uma forma de atender às necessidades de alpinismo social da mãe dela.

Mas quem seria o homem? Não era um João-Ninguém, certamente. Um americano. O que justificaria as freqüentes viagens dela aos Estados Unidos. Não seria difícil para o detetive Hawke encontrar um nome. Por alguma razão, a idéia de descobrir os detalhes por conta própria não parecia tão dolorosa quanto a de saber por ela. Talvez porque se sentisse no controle enquanto estivesse reunindo as informações.

Jasper ainda não sabia o que faria com os dados que viesse a obter.

O desejo de vingança era latente dentro dele.

Ele arrasaria o outro homem? Faria qualquer coisa para impedir que Alice fosse feliz ao lado dele? Tudo o que tinha a fazer era recusar o divórcio. Não era fácil terminar um casamento com um membro da família real de Cullen Pays.

Esme só conseguiu com o pai dele porque o casamento aconteceu na Itália e, ainda assim, porque ele não contestou ou negou sua infidelidade.

Jasper não sabia se agiria da mesma forma. Falou a Alice que não ficaria preso a uma relação que não queria. Isso era verdade... mas não era verdade que não queria o casamento. Ele não sabia se poderia tocá-la novamente, sabendo que seu corpo havia pertencido a outro homem, mas também não sabia se conseguiria deixá-la.

E reconhecer isso o amargurava, tornando-o ainda mais furioso do que o fato de saber da infidelidade dela.

Eles chegaram a Cullen Pays de madrugada e foram direto para o hospital.

Alice tentou descansar no avião, mas era impossível dormir com aqueles pensamentos, que oscilavam entre o desejo de Jasper de se divorciar e o rei Carlisle doente em um hospital. Ela pensava que nada poderia ser pior que saber que tinha endometriose com grande chance de total infertilidade.

Estava errada. Saber que não tinha alternativa a não ser deixar Jasper havia doído, mas descobrir que ele queria terminar... que ele estava entediado com ela havia arrasado Alice. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas de que não era uma sobrevivente em sua guerra particular. Seu coração estava morto no seu corpo.

Mas se estava morto, por que ainda doía tanto?

Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, Jasper segurou o braço dela para impedir que entrasse na limusine.

— Alice...

Ela não olhou para ele. Não podia.

— O quê?

— Minha família está passando por muito estresse agora.

— Sim — ela também estava, mas ele deixou dolorosamente claro que não se importava.

Ela teve a audácia de pedir o divórcio e isso a tornava persona non grata.

— Não quero estressá-los ainda mais com as notícias de nosso iminente rompimento.

Ele precisava colocar as coisas assim, como se não pudesse esperar para livrar-se dela?

— Claro.

— Espero que se comporte como sempre comigo.

— Certamente não teremos problemas em manter as aparências — ela olhou para ele. — Não é como se tivéssemos um casamento como os de seus irmãos. Ninguém espera que sejamos carinhosos.

Ela puxou a mão com raiva e entrou no carro, com a máscara pública firmemente no lugar.

Esperava-se isso dela. Ela faria sua parte para mostrar uma aparência de solidariedade. Ela levantou a cabeça, seu corpo a apenas alguns centímetros do dele, mas podia muito bem ter sido um quilômetro.

Quantas vezes caminhou ao lado dele desejando que ele a envolvesse com o braço ou lhe desse a mão... para mostrar a ela de alguma forma que sentia uma ligação entre ambos? Mas ele nunca agiu assim. Ela ficava furiosa consigo mesma, mas desejava aquele apoio físico ainda mais agora.

Ela não tinha idéia do que encontrariam no hospital, e estava assustada, com o coração em frangalhos.

Eles caminharam para o prédio e cruzaram um batalhão de repórteres.

Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mas seus pés vacilaram e ela teve de se esforçar para continuar andando.

De repente, o corpo forte de Jasper estava ali, protegendo-a dos jornalistas, seu braço forte em torno dos ombros dela.

Embora sentisse que estava se apoiando no inimigo, ela aproveitou o conforto do escudo humano que ele oferecia e deixou que ele a conduzisse pelos ávidos jornalistas. Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar que seria assim ou pior, caso a imprensa soubesse que ela não poderia engravidar sem fertilização in vitro.

Que tipo de perguntas acusatórias fariam a ela e Jasper?

Ela não se importava em pensar nisso. Não se quisesse manter a sanidade diante da saúde do rei Carlisle.

Quando eles entraram no hospital e a porta se fechou, Jasper a soltou, como se não suportasse ficar perto dela por mais nenhum segundo.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. O próprio diretor veio recebê-los e os levou à área destinada à família real. Ele e Jasper conversaram, mas, quando ela notou que ele não dizia nada diferente sobre a condição do sogro, deixou os homens a sós.

Em algum lugar, por trás daquelas silenciosas paredes, seu sogro lutava pela vida. Estável ou não, seu estado não era seguro, se tinha de passar por uma cirurgia para colocação de marca-passo. Ela já ouvira falar de pessoas perfeitamente saudáveis que haviam enfartado pela segunda vez durante esse tipo de cirurgia. Ela só podia agradecer pela primeira não ter matado o líder do país.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 05

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Bella veio correndo até Alice quando ela e Jasper chegaram à porta que dava para a sala de espera.

Ela olhou para Alice e a abraçou forte.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele precisa de um marca-passo, como você sabe, mas é um homem forte. Vai ficar bem.

Alice deixou a cunhada abraçá-la, agradecida por um contato humano que não era motivado pela necessidade de fazer fachada para a imprensa.

— Não sei o que farei se ele morrer — ela sussurrou.

Ela não queria falar aquilo e ficou impressionada com as próprias palavras. Estava acostumada a proteger seus sentimentos, mas suas emoções estavam muito à flor da pele para serem totalmente escondidas.

— Ele não vai morrer, querida. Não fale assim. — Bella confortou Alice e ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém reconhecera que ela era dotada de sentimentos. Que a tocara para confortá-la. Certamente, Jasper não. Ele agia como se seu coração fosse feito de ferro e duas vezes mais duro do que deveria ser.

Os pais de Alice nunca a haviam confortado quando ela era criança. Ela devia esconder todos os medos e jamais admitir a dor.

— Podemos vê-lo?

— Edward está com ele agora. Ele está dormindo, mas pode vê-lo. Ele está pálido, mas está bem.

Alice aquiesceu e foi para o quarto do rei Carlisle sem esperar para ver se Jasper a seguira. Ele e sua forte presença. Havia uma ligação entre ambos que ela duvidava que o divórcio pudesse cortar... pelo menos da para ela.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente. Havia uma meia-luz por trás da cama do rei, que estava imóvel, dormindo. Sua já normalmente alva pele dava lugar a uma palidez que ressaltava os círculos pretos sob os seus olhos.

— Ele parece tão fraco — a voz de Jasper estava ausente de emoção.

— Sim, mas vai ficar bem — falou Edward.

E Alice se pegou rezando: "Por favor, Senhor, permita que ele fique bem." Edward se aproximou do irmão e sussurrou:

— Eles marcaram a cirurgia para amanhã de manhã.

— Emmett e Rosalie já terão chegado?

— Sim. E Esme também.

— Ela vem?

— Sim.

— Rosalie ficará bem num vôo tão longo? - Edward deu um meio-sorriso.

— De acordo com Emmett, ela insiste que está grávida, e não doente. Bella diz o mesmo.

— Bella está certamente doente com a gravidez. Estou surpreso por tê-la deixado vir.

Edward suspirou.

— Não havia como impedi-la, mas quero levá-la para o palácio para descansar assim que possível.

— Sim — Jasper se aproximou da cama do pai e tocou seu braço. — Que bom que o enjôo de Rosalie não está tão forte!

Alice foi pega de surpresa diante dessas palavras e sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Acredite, Jasper — falou Edward, mostrando que também não fora enganado pelo comentário do irmão.

Jasper não falou nada. Sua atenção estava toda concentrada no pai, imóvel na cama.

Edward apertou o ombro do irmão e saiu do quarto.

Alice se moveu para ficar ao lado de Jasper e colocou a mão na face do rei Carlisle. Estava quente, e isso a confortava. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, os dois tocando o rei, sem se tocarem.

Então Alice foi para o outro lado do quarto rezar, com uma fé incerta. Edward voltou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Jasper. Jasper assentiu e falou alguma coisa, e Edward saiu.

Ele a encarou.

— Edward e Bella vão voltar para o palácio. Ele quer que ela descanse e ela não irá sem ele.

— Que bom que ele vai, então.

— Falei que você iria também.

— Prefiro ficar.

— Este é meu lugar.

— Meu também.

— Não depois de hoje à noite.

Ela sentiu como se tivesse apanhado dele.

— Eu amo o rei Carlisle. Você sabe disso. Quero ficar aqui com você.

— Precisa descansar — respondeu Jasper, tão duro quanto uma rocha.

— Não vou dormir. Não poderia.

— Não seja boba, menina. Vá para casa e volte pela manhã — a voz rouca veio da cama e os joelhos de Alice bambearam quando ela ouviu.

Ela cruzou o quarto correndo e pegou a mão dele.

— Rei Carlisle...

— Quantas vezes... — ele fez uma pausa, respirando ofegante. — Falei para você me chamar de papai.

— Eu...

— Certamente não é pedir demais — Jasper comentou com a voz controlada que ela sabia que escondia raiva.

Ela nunca se sentiu confortável em chamar o rei de papai, mas agora ainda mais... seria muito errado. Ela logo sairia totalmente da família.

Sim, como ela poderia negar a ele um pedido tão simples? A resposta era: não podia.

— Desculpe, papai, mas quero ficar com você.

— Precisa descansar.

— Preciso ficar com você.

— Não discuta, ele está doente.

— Eu sei, mas também sei que só está falando isso para fazer as coisas a seu modo — ela acusou o teimoso marido.

O rei Carlisle riu sem forças, expressando cansaço nos olhos azuis.

— Essa é minha nora. É perfeita para o meu filho.

As palavras doíam, porque, de acordo com Jasper, ela não era nada perfeita, mas Alice esboçou um sorriso.

— Por favor, deixe-me ficar.

— Preciso falar sobre alguns assuntos com meu filho. Caso aconteça algo. Não vou sossegar se não souber que você não descansou.

— Não fale como se fosse morrer, por favor.

— Todos temos que enfrentar a morte, cedo ou tarde, filha.

— Mas quero que seja mais tarde. Edward falou que você ficará bem. Os médicos falaram.

O rei deu de ombros.

— A cirurgia costuma ser bem-sucedida, mas sempre existem riscos em situações assim. Será a vontade de Deus.

— Não acredito que seja a sua hora.

— Eu também não, _cara_, mas eu seria negligente se não conversasse alguns assuntos de última hora com meu herdeiro.

Alice olhou para Jasper. Não sabia por quê. Ele não era mais o seu defensor... se é que um dia foi. Certamente não podia esperar nenhum tipo de conforto daquela direção, mas estava acostumada a contar com ele.

Os olhares deles se cruzaram e os olhos sombrios dele não expressavam nada. Ela piscou e virou a cabeça, incapaz de lidar com aquilo, como se tivesse percebido que seu casamento podia não ter sido perfeito, mas que sempre tivera intimidade. Agora, reconhecia que ela havia acabado.

Sempre que os olhares deles se cruzavam antes, ela via o reconhecimento de si mesma e seu lugar na vida e nos olhos dele. Não ver nada disso agora fazia com que ela percebesse que talvez o casamento deles fosse mais do que ela imaginava, mas, de qualquer forma, havia acabado agora.

— Vá para casa e descanse. É o que quero — falou o rei Carlisle, conseguindo parecer arrogante e no controle da situação, mesmo debilitado.

— Eu vou sair — ela falou, sabendo que ele entenderia isso como obediência. Ela havia convivido muito tempo com políticos para saber como aparentar uma promessa sem que ela significasse nada.

Ela sairia... do quarto do hospital.

— Bom.

Ela se inclinou e beijou a face do rei.

— Fique bem, papai. Por todos nós.

— Farei o possível. - Ela forçou outro sorriso.

— Tenho certeza disso.

Ela não conseguiu encarar Jasper novamente.

— Nos vemos depois — ela falou, saindo do quarto. Ela foi direto para a sala de espera, onde sabia que encontraria os outros, e despachou Edward e Bella.

Alice se acomodou na sala de espera. Aninhou-se no sofá e assistia à televisão como se ela criasse um ruído branco no pano de fundo dos seus pensamentos infelizes.

Ela acordou ao som de vozes.

Alice sentou-se. Um paletó que havia sido colocado sobre ela caiu de seus ombros. Ela estava tomada pelo cheiro de Jasper e pelo calor de seu paletó, que a confortou naquela hora. Ele deve tê-la encontrado mais cedo e a cobriu.

Ele virou para olhar para ela, mesmo sem que Alice tivesse feito nenhum ruído. Seu rosto era uma máscara impenetrável.

— Você não voltou para o palácio.

— Eu nunca disse que voltaria.

— Falou que ia sair.

— E saí — ela olhou para longe dele, sem conseguir lidar com esse Jasper distante. — Do quarto do hospital.

— Mas não do hospital.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Queria estar aqui, caso acontecesse algo.

— Você viu papai e supus que tinha ido embora com Edward.

Ela deu de ombros, deixando o paletó cair mais um pouco.

— Não sou responsável por suposições de dois homens levados pela crença arrogante de que o resto do mundo vai mudar de planos simplesmente porque eles ditam.

Esme gargalhou.

— Isso, Alice. Não deixe esse meu filho mandão achar que manda totalmente em você.

— Sem chances, mamãe.

Alice tinha quase certeza de que fora a única a ouvir o tom rouco de Jasper, mas, para os seus ouvidos, fora tão alto que era como se ele tivesse gritado o quanto não gostava dela.

— Fico contente em ouvir isso. Você parece muito com seu pai, achando que controla o mundo e todas as pessoas. A vida não funciona assim e, certamente, pela primeira vez na vida, talvez Carlisle esteja percebendo isso.

— Ele está mais do que ciente disso. Posso assegurar — falou Jasper, com a voz firme.

— E você, meu filho?

— Fique contente em saber que ele e eu estamos conscientes de que nossos desejos não mudam o mundo.

O rosto de Esme demonstrou suave preocupação.

— Sinto muito, Jasper. Momentos assim são difíceis, mas Carlisle ficará bem. Acredite.

— Espero que esteja certa.

— Sempre estou certa, mas às vezes os homens da família levam algum tempo para entender.

Alice só não gargalhou porque sabia que Esme estava errada em um aspecto.

Assim como o rei Carlisle, ela sempre acreditou que Alice e Jasper formavam um par perfeito, e sempre verbalizava isso. Quando a saúde do pai melhorasse, Jasper se asseguraria de que todos soubessem o quanto seus pais estavam equivocados.

Esme falou:

— Gostaria de ver Carlisle.

— Sim, claro — respondeu Jasper. — Está dormindo agora, mas pode acordar novamente.

Emmett assentiu e disse:

— Ficarei também.

— Nesse caso, devo levar nossas mulheres para o palácio. Parece que essa será a única forma de eu garantir que Alice descanse.

— Para que horas está programada a cirurgia? — perguntou Alice, ignorando a ironia e conseguindo evitar o olhar dele enquanto aparentava olhar em sua direção.

— Daqui a cinco horas.

— Quero estar aqui.

— Então vamos para o palácio comigo agora e tire pelo menos um cochilo antes.

— Não precisa me dizer o que fazer.

— Prefiro ficar com Emmett e Esme — respondeu Rosalie antes de Jasper responder.

Emmett colocou gentilmente o braço em torno da cintura dela e a puxou para perto, beijando sua testa.

— Está grávida, _angelo mio_, precisa descansar pelo seu bem e pelo bem do bebê. Por favor, volte para o palácio com meu irmão.

Alice refletiu se Jasper seria alguma vez carinhoso com ela... mesmo se estivesse grávida. Uma discreta voz dentro de seu coração dizia que não faria diferença. Ela teria seus sonhos com ou sem a ternura extra. Ver seu desejo mais profundo realizado no corpo de outra mulher provocou uma dor que não tinha nada a ver com inveja.

Alice adorava Rosalie e queria o melhor para ela, mas não podia mais sufocar o desejo urgente de ter um bebê, assim como não podia fingir que Jasper a amava.

Alice não conseguiu deixar de evitar a comparação entre as formas de interação de Rosalie e Emmett e ela e Jasper. Ela nunca ousaria beijá-lo num lugar público como um corredor de hospital. Nunca sequer o havia beijado na frente dos familiares, nos apartamentos privativos do palácio.

Olhando para trás, ela percebia que, durante três anos, podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes o beijara quando não estavam fazendo amor. Ela nunca sentiu a confiança de instigar uma transa, mas sempre respondia... com mais paixão do que julgava possível.

Ele se orgulhava dela por isso, mas agora ela pensava que talvez tenha sido muito entusiasmada. Ele ficou entediado com ela... por que fora fácil demais?

E, mesmo antes de ele ter confessado seu tédio, ela sabia que ele não sentia tanto carinho por ela quanto seus irmãos por suas esposas.

Ela olhou para Emmett e Rosalie, tão próximos que certamente eram a metade um do outro, e seu coração se encheu de dor, pois sabia que não deixaria de amar Jasper, mesmo agora, que o detestava quase tanto quanto o amava.

Seu futuro se mostrava como uma terra perdida e solitária à sua frente.

O que havia de errado consigo a ponto de não inspirar amor nas pessoas que deveriam ter afeição por ela? Seus pais só a viam como um meio para um fim ou um doloroso desapontamento, e Jasper dera a ela apenas um papel remotamente mais importante na sua vida. O de amante e ajudante, mas estava feliz demais para jogar isso fora.

Ela se levantou, precisando sair dali, e o paletó caiu. Ela se abaixou para pegá-lo e o estendeu na direção de Jasper.

— Toma.

Ele pegou, com os dedos roçando os dela e ela puxou a mão, batendo no sofá, quando retraiu também o corpo em reflexo.

— Alice, está bem, filha? — Esme perguntou, preocupada.

— Sim. A-apenas cansada. — Alice estava sufocada com lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, mas apenas parte delas eram pelo homem acamado no hospital. — Vou esperar no carro.

E, ignorando a etiqueta pela primeira vez na vida adulta, ela saiu do corredor sem se despedir de ninguém.

Alice estava como um fantasma quieto, sentada ao lado de Rosalie no carro. Felizmente, a família já tinha decidido que ela estava muito preocupada com a doença do pai dele, e ele não achava que o comportamento dela fosse gerar suspeitas na cunhada.

Ela se recusara a fitar Jasper nas últimas horas. Ele não sabia o que ela havia sentido quando seus olhares se cruzaram no quarto do hospital. Ele tinha certeza de que havia conseguido controlar a raiva que sentia dela, pois não queria chatear o pai. Porém, algo que ela viu nos olhos dele a chateou a ponto de ela desviar o olhar com uma expressão no rosto que fez com que ele tivesse vontade de agarrá-la e abraçá-la, mesmo que esse desejo fizesse dele um idiota.

Depois disso, ela não olhou mais para ele...

Se a perspectiva do divórcio era tão ruim, por que ela o desejava? Ou seria a realidade de sua traição vindo à tona?

Ela era adorada pelos pais dele, e ele sabia que ficariam profundamente magoados se houvesse um divórcio. Especialmente se eles descobrissem que Alice havia traído os votos do casamento. Ela adorava o pai e a mãe dele e não desejaria magoá-los com suas ações.

Será que ela finalmente estava começando a perceber quais seriam os resultados de suas ações?

Que pena não ter considerado isso antes de se envolver com outro homem. Só de pensar nela com outra pessoa, ele ficava furioso, e tinha de esconder perguntas raivosas na frente de Rosalie. Será que Alice estava arrependida agora? Estaria avaliando o custo, agora que era tarde demais, desejando não ter pedido o divórcio? Ou ele estaria apenas envolvido em um pensamento esperançoso?

Talvez fosse uma simples preocupação por seu pai, mas Jasper nunca a vira perdendo o controle como ocorrera no hospital. E ainda havia o fato de ela não olhar para ele.

O paletó dele tinha o cheiro dela... um cheiro suave e floral que tinha o poder de deixá-lo doente de desejo.

Seus músculos estavam rígidos por causa do desejo de pegá-la em seus braços. Não que ele o fizesse nessas circunstâncias, mesmo se ela não tivesse pedido o divórcio e confirmasse suas piores suspeitas. Ele não demonstrava afeição publicamente. Sua dignidade como futuro soberano do trono Cullen exigia que fosse circunspecto ao lidar com a esposa.

Mas ver seu irmão mais novo beijar a mulher sem se importar com quem os estivesse observando despertou em Jasper uma estranha pontada na região do coração.

E ele tinha quase certeza de que Alice também ficara abalada. Se ele não julgasse impossível, diante dos acontecimentos daquela noite, acreditaria que ela se ressentia por ele não agir da mesma forma com ela. Ele percebeu que, nos últimos meses, ela vinha olhando estranhamente para os seus cunhados e as esposas, e refletia sobre isso.

Será que ela buscara afeição com um homem mais expansivo? A idéia esfolava seu ego e seu senso de confiança masculina. Não ser tudo que aquela mulher queria era uma perspectiva difícil para qualquer homem. Mas como um homem que tinha de esconder a relação com ela poderia fazer demonstrações públicas de carinho?

E a relação era muito bem escondida. Até ela pedir o divórcio, Jasper sempre esteve quase certo de que suas suspeitas não passavam de tolices de um cérebro masculino. Porque ele nunca havia visto nenhuma impropriedade no comportamento da esposa.

Ele passou o tempo no avião pensando no passado, tentando analisar quando a havia perdido, mas, quando começou a pensar muito, forçou seu cérebro hiperativo a parar de dissecar as memórias.

Isso não estava lhe fazendo bem e ele estava enlouquecendo. Jasper deixaria Hawke fazer seu trabalho e enfrentaria a verdade de cabeça erguida. Como um homem.

Da mesma forma que enfrentava a possibilidade de perder o pai... sem lamentos, sem se recusar a aceitar o que tal fato traria para a sua vida. Desde criança, fora ensinado a enfrentar a vida com a perspectiva de um direito de nascença. A dele trazia mais responsabilidades, e elas permeavam todos os aspectos, inclusive seu casamento.

Sempre soube que um dia reinaria em Cullen Pays. Aceitou esse dever e tudo que envolvia todas as etapas da jornada de sua vida. Nunca se rebelou contra o que seu direito de nascença pregava. Ele não precisava fazer promessas ao pai de que cumpriria com seus deveres se o impensável acontecesse e ele não resistisse à cirurgia.

Os dois homens eram totalmente confiantes na adequabilidade de Jasper à função. Ele nascera e crescera para isso, sabendo o que significava. Era um príncipe coroado, destinado a ser o rei. Mas eles conversaram e seu pai falou a Alice que eles deviam falar... sobre aspectos políticos, circunstâncias familiares e problemas pessoais.

Seu pai demonstrou uma forma de pensar que impressionou Jasper, mas nada mais impressionante que o fato de ainda estar apaixonado por Esme.

Toda aquela loucura da maldição dos Cullen que seu pai contou resumia-se a isso. Todas as amantes depois do divórcio do rei Carlisle tinham sido uma tentativa do pai de esquecer o amor de uma mulher viva. E não de uma morta.

Intensos sentimentos de culpa misturados a um luto que ele nunca se permitiria retirar em público caíram sobre Carlisle nos primeiros anos do casamento. Ele achava impossível pronunciar as palavras de amor necessárias para Esme, pois não conseguia admitir esse amor nem mesmo para si mesmo.

Mas os sentimentos cresceram dentro dele até ficar desesperado para encontrar uma forma de negá-los. Finalmente, em estado de total pesar pelo que perdera e pela forma como estava seu atual casamento, ele traiu sua promessa de fidelidade. Esme descobriu e, embora tenha aceitado um casamento de amor unilateral, recusou-se a tolerar infidelidade.

Sem se comprometer, o rei Carlisle não fez nada para evitar. Ele criou a ficção da maldição dos Cullen para abrandar sua dolorosa consciência e seu dilacerado orgulho logo depois do divórcio.

Ele chegou a acreditar nisso até a realidade do casamento de Emmett. Eles estavam caminhando pela praia com as crianças. Carlisle olhou longamente para a mulher que dera à luz seu terceiro filho enquanto ela conversava com os netos.

Por alguma razão que ele ainda não entendia — mas confessou a Jasper que pensou que podia ser uma premonição do que estava por vir —, tudo se encaixava depois de mais de duas décadas de idiotice, como ele denominou.

Jasper não sabia o que fazer com as revelações do pai, ou entender por que o pai havia feito aquele desabafo. Mas sabia que o pai finalmente havia aceitado seu amor por Esme e estava preparado para lutar por esse amor. Se Jasper conhecia o pai como achava, os dias de solteira de sua madrasta estavam contados.

Desde que o rei Carlisle sobrevivesse à cirurgia.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 06

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Quando eles chegaram ao palácio, Alice conseguiu sair do carro e caminhar ao lado de Jasper até o apartamento sem uma segunda troca de olhares e sem permitir que sua mão roçasse a dele. Isso o incomodava. Não gostava de ser ignorado pela esposa e ela ainda era esposa dele, independentemente do fato de querer fingir outra coisa.

Ele seguiu seu esguio corpo para dentro do apartamento com uma forte sensação de ter sido usado.

Entretanto, ela parecia tão perdida — e isso o enfurecia tanto — que ele se importou.

— Devia ter vindo com Edward e Bella.

— Eu não queria — ela falou com aquela voz suave que provocava sua libido.

Mas teria sido infiel? Estaria apenas pensando nisso? Seria o pedido de divórcio uma preparação para entrar em outra relação? As perguntas o cegavam diante da possibilidade de ter perdido apenas o coração dela, mas o corpo ainda não.

— Eu notei — ele resmungou, decepcionado com ela em vários níveis.

— Queria ficar lá, caso acontecesse alguma coisa — ela retrucou com um suspiro, enquanto retirava os sapatos e caminhava descalça na sala de estar.

Quanto mais ela evitava o olhar dele, mais ele se irritava. O fato de ter de segui-la como um cão adestrado também não amenizava as coisas.

— Não teria feito diferença.

— Não foi o que você falou em Nova York.

— Estava com raiva.

— E descontando em mim. Eu percebi.

E em quem ela pensava que ele despejaria sua raiva, depois do pedido de divórcio? Em vez de fazer uma pergunta cuja resposta não queria ouvir, ele falou:

— Não gosto da idéia de ver você dormindo no sofá de uma sala de espera. Você estava tão desligada que nem percebeu quando cheguei na sala.

Entretanto, ela se aninhou no paletó dele, sussurrando seu nome e ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse chutado seu estômago. Como ainda podia buscar o conforto dele quando na noite anterior queria outra coisa?

— A segurança estava a postos o tempo todo.

Ele já tinha tirado a gravata e se livrou do paletó que trazia o cheiro dela. Como seus corpos, depois que faziam amor. Ele não gostava de lembrar disso. Por razões que não conseguia entender, ele a desejava mais que nunca.

Podia estar enojado só de pensar em tocá-la. Mas, longe disso, ainda considerando a possibilidade de ela estar sozinha no sentido físico, a necessidade de carimbar a possessão no corpo dela novamente atiçava todos os seus sentidos.

— Não é esse o caso.

— Não há caso... não há por que discutir isso agora — ela se encaminhou ao banheiro, claramente demonstrando que ia se trocar lá, quando há alguns dias teria se despido na frente dele com naturalidade. — O que está feito está feito.

Ele supunha que era assim que ela considerava o fim do relacionamento deles, mas ele não aceitava.

— Concordamos em demonstrar união por enquanto.

— Demonstrar união não significa que vou aceitar ordens como se fosse um cachorro.

— Olhe para mim, droga! — ele explodiu, sentindo necessidade de conversar.

Ela virou rispidamente para fitá-lo, de cabeça erguida e com os lindos olhos castanhos em posição de desafio.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, totalmente impaciente.

— Nunca a tratei dessa maneira!

— Não vamos abordar o assunto de como você me trata — ela falou, com sarcasmo. — Não importa mais.

— Está dizendo que quer o divórcio porque está infeliz com a forma como a trato no casamento? — Ele nunca havia pensado nisso. A fraca sensação de esperança que o percorria o deixava irritado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, animado.

Mas uma mulher não reclamaria das coisas que a incomodam antes de fazer algo drástico como pedir um divórcio? Especialmente uma mulher consciente como Alice?

— Não pedi divórcio por causa da forma como me trata. Se você se lembrar, sequer pedi divórcio.

— Não venha discutir semântica comigo — ele resmungou. — Você falou que temos que nos divorciar.

— E temos.

— Mas não por causa da forma como a trato?

— Não.

Somente uma circunstância poderia levar uma mulher leal e responsável como Alice a ignorar suas convicções e pedir o divórcio. Ela tinha de estar apaixonada por outro homem. O amor transformava as pessoas mais inteligentes e fortes em verdadeiros idiotas.

A idéia de Alice amar outro homem dessa forma provocou um sentimento de ciúme tão forte que quase o possuía. Ele forçou-se a acalmar-se, sem desejar se entregar a essa fraqueza.

— Eu adoraria que fizesse um teste formal de gravidez.

— Não será necessário.

— Ficar menstruada não é garantia de que não esteja grávida.

— E se eu estiver grávida... ficaria chateado comigo? Ainda ficaria tão contente em se divorciar? — perguntou, com um sarcasmo que não era característico dela.

O orgulho o impedia de dar a resposta correta, então ele ficou calado. Ela suspirou.

— Foi o que pensei. Tenho certeza de que não estou grávida. Vamos deixar as coisas assim.

— Você tem feito alguma coisa para impedir a gravidez? — ele perguntou, em tom de suspeita.

Até onde iriam as desculpas dela?

— Não.

— Então há risco. Você vai fazer um exame.

Ela deu de ombros cansada, antes de falar:

— Se é o que quer, eu faço.

— O que quero não tem nada a ver com essa conversa.

— Bem, certamente ela não trata do que eu quero.

A expressão de Jasper demonstrava que ele pensava que a conversa era exatamente sobre isso. Ele agarrou os ombros de Alice sem machucá-la fisicamente, mas causando uma angústia mental nela que ele não entenderia.

— Se você estiver grávida, não haverá divórcio.

Era exatamente o que ela havia imaginado. Ela não entendia como conseguia sentir mais dor ainda, mas sentia. Ele deixou bem claro, sem permitir espaço para outras interpretações. Ela era importante para ele por sua capacidade de ser uma potencial incubadora para o herdeiro Cullen. Pelo seu filho, ele ficaria casado com a mulher que o entediava.

— Como quiser — ela estava tão cansada e desanimada que não tinha energia nem vontade de discutir.

Além disso, não importava. Sabia que não estava grávida. Fazer o exame não mudaria nada.

O corpo forte dele vibrava com uma tensão que ela não entendia.

— Você deve estar muito certa de que essa possibilidade não existe, pois a perspectiva de perder sua possível liberdade não parece chateá-la.

Além de se importar com o que revelava, ela suspirou.

— Talvez porque não esteja tão preocupada com isso.

— Embora tenha acabado de me falar que não está tomando nada para evitar.

— Não estou.

— Se isso é verdade, como pode estar certa?

— Não minto e estou certa.

— A única evidência seria sua menstruação.

— Não estou menstruada.

— Mas falou...

— Que tenho certeza de que não estou grávida — ela interrompeu, querendo acabar com a conversa para que pudesse tomar um banho. — Conheço meu corpo e a menstruação está vindo. Todos os sinais estão aí. — Incluindo a dor da endometriose. Felizmente, até então, sentia apenas as pontadas da outra noite.

— Como eu falei, sua menstruação não é garantia.

— Eu disse que vou fazer o exame. Não entendo por que estamos discutindo isso. Podemos acabar com essa conversa agora? Quero me trocar e ir dormir.

— Sim, concordou em fazer o exame, mas também me falou que queria muito um bebê meu. Não sei em que acreditar. Não entendo.

E não sossegaria enquanto não entendesse. Lágrimas que teriam sido impossíveis, pelo tanto que já havia chorado, arderam nos olhos dela.

— Eu queria ter um filho seu.

Ainda queria, o que fazia dela uma total estúpida e uma total perdedora.

— Queria... no passado.

— O que espera? Nenhuma mulher quer saber que está grávida de um homem que está entediado dela e do casamento.

Pelo menos ela não quereria, mas a idéia de ele impedir que partisse se estivesse grávida era tentadora, fazendo com que desejasse o impossível e se irritasse consigo mesma por isso. Entediado ou não, nunca deixaria a mãe de seus filhos ir embora.

— Não sei mais o que esperar de você, Alice. Não a entendo — ele repetiu, com um tom que evidenciava que estava desnorteado. — Pensei que a conhecesse bem, mas descobri que estava muito errado.

— Que diferença isso faz? Está entediado com o que conhece. Foi o que falou — ela virou e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta nas suas costas, sem desejar que ele visse o quanto aquelas palavras a haviam magoado.

Ela tirou a roupa e entrou no box. Não porque queria outro banho, depois do longo que havia tomado no hotel, mas porque era o único local em que podia extravasar suas emoções com segurança.

Agradáveis cascatas de água quente molhavam seu corpo quando ela sentiu outra presença no local.

Ela virou, sua mente dizendo aos instintos que eles deviam estar enganados, mas não estavam. Jasper estava ali.

Ele estava maravilhosamente nu e a água caía em redemoinhos no seu peito alvo.

— Decidi não esperar para tomar banho.

— Saia — ela sussurrou.

— Por que deveria? Já fizemos isso juntos várias vezes.

— Mas tudo mudou.

— Ainda é minha mulher — e ela não entendia essa mensagem.

— Apenas temporariamente — ela falou para punir mais a si mesma do que a ele.

— Foi o que você falou.

— E você concordou. Disse que queria isso... o divórcio — ela falou, incapaz de esconder a dor dessa verdade.

— Talvez eu tenha falado precipitadamente. Não estou entediado com nenhum aspecto do nosso relacionamento, _cara mia_. Ainda não.

Aquilo era para que ela se sentisse melhor? Não conseguia, assim como o olhar de desejo dele.

— Quer sexo? — ela perguntou, chocada ao perceber.

— Por que a surpresa? É algo em que somos muito bom juntos.

— Mas você falou... — Ele dissera que o valor dela como parceira havia diminuído quando ela começou a rejeitá-lo, não que não a quisesse mais.

— Eu disse?

— Coisas que me magoaram.

— E o seu pedido de divórcio não me magoou? — ele perguntou.

Magoou? Provavelmente. Mas, então, por que queria sexo agora? Nada mais fazia sentido.

— Não entendo — ela falou. Ele apertou os olhos dourados.

— Bem-vinda ao clube.

— Não pode me desejar.

— É aí que você se engana, Alice. Muito. — Ele se abaixou e beijou-a com sedução, moldando os lábios aos dela, deslizando as grandes mãos pela cintura dela para aproximá-la de sua nudez masculina.

Ela estava tão impressionada com esse rumo nos acontecimentos que não fez nada, nem brigou, nem concordou.

Ele levantou a cabeça, com a paixão, revelada pelos olhos, mais quente do que a água que os banhava.

— Qual é o problema? Você respondeu rapidamente na noite passada.

Como podia perguntar tamanha idiotice?

— Isso foi antes...

— Antes de me dizer que queria o divórcio?

— Sim. Não acho...

Ele cobriu a boca de Alice com a mão molhada.

— Não quero que pense. Porque senão terei que pensar também, e não quero. Não quero pensar em nada.

E ela entendia... ou pensou que entendia. Se não estivesse tão cansada, provavelmente teria previsto aquilo. Jasper precisava de conforto. Seu pai agonizava no hospital diante do futuro incerto e seu marido forte jamais admitira sentir medo. Ou nenhum outro sentimento.

A pergunta era o que faria em relação a isso.

Mas, mesmo fazendo essa pergunta, percebeu algo. Precisava de conforto também.

Ele não a amava e isso doía. A saúde do rei Carlisle estava em perigo e isso doía também. Mesmo se sobrevivesse à cirurgia, e as chances eram grandes... ela o perderia, juntamente com os demais Cullen, quando o casamento terminasse. Esse reconhecimento acrescentava mais dor ainda.

Seu coração padecia ainda mais quando ela reconhecia que as cunhadas floresceriam em suas funções novas, teriam seus filhos e mais crianças depois. Tudo sem ela por perto para experimentar, ainda que de forma substitutiva, o amor familiar.

Esme e Carlisle finalmente ficariam juntos... era óbvio para qualquer pessoa que estavam apaixonados, como sempre estiveram. Mas ela não estaria por perto para regozijar-se com eles. Novamente, estaria observando de fora.

Tentaria preencher sua vida com esforços menos significativos, mas os ventos frios da solidão já sopravam na sua alma. Porque o mais devastador de tudo seria ver Jasper casando novamente e tendo seus filhos, que não seriam dela.

A dor era tão intensa que se tornou física, estremecendo seu corpo, enquanto Jasper olhava nos seus olhos, com uma expressão indecifrável, exceto pela necessidade física que ardia no seu olhar.

— Eu quero você, _cara mia_. Se for honesta consigo mesma... vai admitir que me quer também.

Ela olhou para baixo, seguindo os olhos dele. Seus seios estavam corados por desejo, os bicos rígidos e avermelhados. Eles ansiavam o olhar apaixonado dele, a pele latejava com o sangue que pulsava sob ela e os bicos dos seios gritavam uma necessidade de alívio gerado pelo toque dele.

Milhões de lembranças sobre como era ter as mãos e a boca dele em suas zonas erógenas a atormentavam. E o que ele não podia ver, mas ela podia sentir era a forma como sua parte mais íntima tinha inchado e também pulsava com a necessidade de ser preenchida por ele, ligada a ele.

Sua dor emocional e sua necessidade física eram geradas pelo profundo amor que sentia por ele. Não importava o fato de ele não retribuir esse amor. Era uma parte muito forte do seu ser para ignorar e cada emoção causada por esse sentimento brigava por supremacia.

Uma promessa de solidão vazia que as lágrimas nunca aliviariam.

— Sim, eu o quero — ela falou com certo desespero.

Ele não esperou mais, e desceu até a boca de Alice com a velocidade e o poder de uma força armada, enquanto gemia pelo contato completo com ela. Seus lábios devoraram os dela, seu corpo masculino imprimia uma mensagem de necessidade sexual no dela.

Era uma necessidade que encontrou ávida resposta nela e Alice não ficou passiva, mas o tocou como se fosse a última vez. Ela se deleitou com o contraste que seus dedos encontraram entre a pele alva dele e pêlos encaracolados que marcavam seu corpo masculino, tão diferente do dela. Um corpo de homem, o epítome da perfeição masculina, para os sentimentos dela.

Ela percorreu os traços marcados pela rigidez muscular de Jasper, lembrando novamente como era seu corpo. Ela não sabia como viveria o resto de sua vida sem isso. Era tão especial... tão perfeito que ela sempre chorava em razão da pura beleza das sensações que ele gerava nela.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela piscou para livrar-se delas, enquanto a água quente escondia qualquer vestígio de suas perturbações. A mão dela rondava a excitação dele. O corpo forte dele tremia e sons de necessidade troavam em seu peito.

Era incrível como ela adorava aqueles sons. Estava viciada neles e havia passado horas na cama com ele, ouvindo, observando, prestando muita atenção às reações dele para que pudesse ter mais... e mais... e mais.

As mãos dele também estavam ocupadas, moldando os seios dela e acariciando áreas sensíveis que ele conhecia tão bem. Era como se ele soubesse que aquele momento era especial, uma oportunidade única que poderia não ocorrer novamente, porque ele a tocava com tanto cuidado, que a excitava a ponto de ferver. E ela emitia os próprios sons de desejo, gemidos e sussurros que se misturavam à batida da água.

Ela perdia o controle a cada momento, até que se tornou uma massa viva, ofegante e palpitante de necessidade sexual feminina. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele por causa de seu toque, pedindo mais com o movimento do corpo e acariciando com avidez o corpo dele, com todo o fogo que a queimava por dentro.

Os sons dos gemidos sexuais de Alice enlouqueciam Jasper, enquanto ela se tornava selvagem para ele. Sempre fora incrivelmente responsiva... quando deixava que ele a tocasse, mas agora havia uma qualidade nova na sua resposta. O corpo dela tremia e sacudia, e suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo dele, tão quentes sobre a sua pele que ele sentia chamuscar.

Ela o tocava com um desespero furioso. Como se nunca o tivesse tocado... ou não fosse tocá-lo nunca mais.

Mas ele ignorou o último pensamento diante do quanto ela o queria. Esse tipo de desejo não era obtido em uma tentativa de se fazer amor... ou em cem. Ele devia saber. Ele a desejava da mesma forma.

Sempre a desejaria.

E sua esposa tímida e respeitável estava praticamente subindo no corpo dele em uma tentativa de unir seus corpos. Estava totalmente fora de controle e ele se recusava a acreditar que ela podia dar uma fração sequer daquela reação a outro homem. Ela podia pensar que queria outra pessoa por razões que ele ainda precisava descobrir, mas era ele que podia tocar o centro da sua alma com uma simples mão em seu seio.

Foi assim desde a primeira vez em que ele a tocou com a intenção de seduzi-la.

A ligação sexual dos dois era muito forte para ser quebrada, muito primitiva para ser explicada ou até compreendida em um nível intelectual. Talvez ela tivesse se controlado mais nos últimos meses do que no começo, mas quando permitia que ele se aproximasse... era despedaçada. Talvez não de forma tão espetacular quanto agora, mas definitivamente de maneira muito forte para ele acreditar que ela pudesse desejar outro homem.

Ela não podia reagir da mesma forma com outra pessoa e ainda responder de um modo tão primoroso a ele... não sua esposa, uma mulher que passou a vida escondendo as reações emocionais. Isso ia de encontro a tudo que ele conhecia dela.

A menos que ela pensasse no outro homem enquanto Jasper a tocava... a menos que ela o estivesse usando para aliviar uma necessidade que não poderia abrandar de outra forma.

Ele não sabia de onde esse pensamento tinha vindo, mas detonou o poder de uma bomba nuclear em sua cabeça. Não, droga. Ele não acreditaria nisso. Porém, fazia sentido para uma mulher que pediu divórcio e logo depois fez amor como se fosse morrer se não tivesse o toque dele.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e a levantou para uma posição em que sua ereção pudesse ter acesso à entrada de seu corpo escorregadio. Tinha de possuí-la... nem mesmo os pensamentos perturbadores podiam amenizar suas necessidades, mas ele não podia permitir que ela o usasse assim. Não deixaria que essa situação fosse verdadeira para eles.

— Diga meu nome... peça para que eu a penetre. - Ela abriu os olhos, mostrando-se confusa.

— O... quê?

— Quem sou eu? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Amore mio.

As palavras o atingiram como uma bigorna... era assim que ela chamava o outro homem ou estava dizendo que Jasper era seu amor? Ele podia contar nos dedos das mãos as vezes em que ela se referira a ele daquela forma, e nenhuma delas nos últimos seis meses.

— Meu nome, diga.

Ela curvou os lábios suavemente, sua expressão era uma mistura que ele não podia decifrar. Parecia que exultação e tristeza eram expressas por seus olhos castanhos, mas isso não fazia sentido para ele.

— Jasper... meu príncipe.

Então, ela se inclinou para frente para reconectar os lábios deles e o beijou com uma desesperada paixão, devorando sua boca, antes de mordiscar seu queixo e passar para a orelha.

— Faça amor comigo, Jasper. Por favor. Seja meu... nem que seja por pouco tempo.

A voz dela tinha um som estranho, como se não fosse meramente sexo que pedia, mas ele não entendia o que mais ela queria. Ele podia dar-lhe sexo. Na realidade, estava louco para fazê-lo. Ele nivelou o corpo dela ao seu pênis e a penetrou com urgente força.

Ela gemeu, sua cabeça caindo sobre os ombros, sua expressão de contentamento agonizante.

— Você se encaixa tão bem em mim, amante.

— Você parece... perfeito... dentro de mim... — ela sussurrou enquanto ele se movia para frente e para trás.

Alice pensou que poderia morrer de paixão. Se morresse, seria a forma de ir... muito melhor que a dor gerada pela endometriose todos os meses.

A sensação de tê-lo dentro dela era incrível. Ela e Jasper haviam feito amor várias vezes, de várias formas, mas nunca nada tão primitivo e básico como daquela vez. Não havia cama para ampará-los. Ele sequer usava a parede para apoiá-la, como fizera nas outras vezes em que haviam transado no chuveiro, apenas a pura força animal.

Era como se estivessem em um mundo totalmente à parte de qualquer coisa normal, de qualquer coisa que tivessem vivido antes. Eles ficaram cercados de vapor, como uma neblina aquecida, enquanto a água caía por seus corpos, unidos por uma extasiante intimidade.

Ela gemeu quando ele penetrou mais e atingiu aquela zona especial de prazer dentro dela.

— Está bem, _mi moglie*_. Derreta-se para mim. Mostre-me o lado que ninguém mais vê. — A boca dele estava sobre o pescoço dela, sugando, lambendo, mordiscando e provocando arrepios de sensações para as áreas mais sensíveis do seu corpo.

Ela travou os tornozelos por trás dele e montou nele... ele estremeceu dentro dela... ela apertou a ereção dele dentro do seu corpo... ele guiava o corpo dela com um forte aperto em seus quadris e bumbum.

Ela abriu os olhos para olhar para ele e viu que a cabeça dele estava jogada para trás como a dela, seu rosto tomado por um intenso prazer sexual. Ela se inclinou para frente e bateu no peito dele em um gesto tão primitivo que mesmo no seu estado avançado de paixão... a chocou.

Ele, no entanto, não ficou chocado; limitou-se a gemer e aumentar o ritmo, penetrando nela com toda força. Era tão intenso que ela sentia como se estivesse prestes a cair em milhões de pedaços.

Ela sentiu uma forte tensão percorrendo seu corpo, uma sensação de pular de uma experiência para a outra, viajando em um precipício e então flutuando, quando seu corpo estremeceu ao redor dele e ela gritou seu nome. Ela estava caindo muito rapidamente e gritou de pavor.

Ele a apertou mais forte e ela passou os braços com mais força em torno de seu pescoço, a única sensação de realidade em um universo que explodia de prazer. Ele ficou em silêncio quando gozou, seus dentes à mostra em um sorriso feroz que falava de forma mais eloqüente que qualquer palavra como ele se sentia.

_mi moglie *_ = Minha mulher em italiano

_cara_ = querida em italiano (_cara mia_ = minha querida)


	8. Capítulo 07

CAPITULO SETE

Depois, ele a abraçou, acalmando-a com palavras carinhosas e carícias ternas até que ela parasse de soluçar, embora nem tivesse percebido que estava chorando. O corpo dela relaxou lentamente, até que ela vacilou nos braços dele, enfraquecida.

Ele a abraçou por um longo e silencioso momento, enquanto as pernas dela bambeavam e a ligação entre seus corpos permanecia, lembrando-a que uma vez raramente era suficiente para aquele homem... mesmo quando a transa culminava em um prazer explosivo que a deixava totalmente exausta.

Finalmente, ele a levantou e começou a lavá-la com mãos gentis que tocavam cada centímetro dela como se ele quisesse assegurar sua possessão.

Ela tentou retribuir o favor, mas suas mãos estavam desajeitadas, seus movimentos canhestros por um tipo de cansaço que somente ele podia provocar. Ele desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box, com os braços ainda em torno dela.

Ela tentou se afastar para que pudesse se secar, mas ele também a ajudou. Então, ele a puxou para perto de seu corpo e caminhou para o quarto.

Eles foram para a cama juntos, e ela, sem perceber, se aninhou nos braços dele, fechando os olhos e adormecendo imediatamente.

Ela acordou algumas horas depois com um beijo na testa.

— Acorde, _cara_. Precisamos nos apressar ou não chegaremos ao hospital antes da cirurgia.

Ela sentou-se, sentindo-se meio mal-humorada. Apesar do prazer da transa, seus sonhos haviam sido perturbadores, e ela não dormira bem. Ela sentia dor no abdome e desejou poder dormir mais. Porque, descansando ou não, pelo menos ela podia fugir da realidade em que vivia.

Ela logo ficaria menstruada, embora agora não estivesse tão regular, já que não usava mais pílulas. Mas ela sabia que a dor só pioraria a cada dia, até ficar insuportável, quando seu corpo começasse a sangrar.

Jasper já estava quase pronto e olhou por cima dos ombros.

— Mexa-se, Alice.

Ela assentiu, estremecendo. Então, saiu da cama com vivacidade, sem deixar de olhar para ele. Pelo menos isso a agradava. Não podia imaginar a vida sem aquele homem, e proferiu essas palavras antes de conseguir evitá-las.

Ele parou.

— Mas não precisa. Depois da noite passada, é óbvio que podemos esquecer essa história de divórcio.

— Está dizendo que não está mais entediado comigo?

— Precisa perguntar, depois do que aconteceu no chuveiro? — ele perguntou, com o sorriso diabólico.

Mas ela não retribuiu o sorriso. A transa no chuveiro fora incrível, e eles haviam passado o resto da noite nos braços um do outro. Só que ele não falou sobre isso.

Sexo. Era tudo que ele queria dela e, quando estava em oferta, ela era a esposa perfeita. Ele falou isso quando revelou que estava entediado... que o valor dela caíra significativamente depois que ela havia começado a rejeitá-lo. A noite anterior e a reação dele só sustentavam que a verdade não era uma realidade prazerosa.

Ela virou a cabeça.

— A noite passada não mudou nada.

Ele falou um verdadeiro palavrão e ela desviou o olhar dele.

Ele terminou dando de ombros, com um olhar frio e duro.

— Você não está me dizendo que ainda pensa que precisamos nos divorciar. Recuso-me a aceitar que esteja falando isso.

— Mas é o que digo — ela admitiu, com dor de cabeça.

Se os olhares pudessem ser letais, o que ele lançou para ela a teria matado. Ele parecia detestá-la, e não falou mais nenhuma palavra. Simplesmente acabou de se vestir e saiu do quarto.

Movimentando-se o mais depressa que podia com as dores chegando perto do insuportável, ela se vestiu e o acompanhou. Encontrou-o lá embaixo, dando instruções aos assistentes.

— Os outros estão esperando no carro — ele falou quando a viu.

— Jasper.

— Não fale comigo, Alice. — O veneno na voz dele a silenciou efetivamente.

Ele a detestava.

Ficou assim o resto da manhã, conseguindo apenas manter um véu de civilidade na frente da família. Quando não estavam perto de ninguém, mostravam uma violenta hostilidade recíproca.

O único bom momento foi rei Carlisle ter passado com êxito pela cirurgia, depois da qual pôde receber os familiares. Quando Esme se ofereceu para ficar no hospital, ele aceitou e mandou os demais para casa, com a sua característica dose de arrogância.

Apesar da melhora contínua do sogro, os dias seguintes foram um tormento para Alice. De corpo e alma. Jasper ficava na suíte somente por aparência, mas havia uma muralha que os separava na cama... quando ele dormia ali. Ele também se recusava a falar com ela quando estavam sozinhos, exceto para tratarem dos seus deveres.

Se ela demonstrasse que ia entrar no campo pessoal, ele arrumava uma desculpa para sair... ou saía sem qualquer desculpa. Quando ele estava presente. O que não era freqüente. Ela o via mais na companhia de outras pessoas.

Ele sempre tivera uma agenda muito ocupada, mas agora estava ainda pior. Ele tinha de cobrir as próprias responsabilidades e as do pai. Como líder no trabalho, não podia deixar de cumprir nenhum dever. Ele sempre dormiu menos que ela, mas agora ela imaginava que ele chegava a ficar sem dormir.

Os irmãos ajudavam como podiam, mas a função de Jasper na família demandava a maior parte das decisões, e os irmãos quase não sentiam o peso da responsabilidade e do estresse.

Independentemente do quanto a rejeição dele doesse, sentia-se mal por ele, preocupada, e desejava dez vezes por dia ter pedido o divórcio depois dessa crise. Ele se recusava a aceitar conforto ou ajuda dela de qualquer forma, e ela não o culpava; apenas queria ajudá-lo.

O pedido de divórcio arrasou o orgulho dele e feriu seu ego no momento em que ele menos podia lidar com esse tipo de dor. Ele precisava de toda força interior nas circunstâncias atuais, mas estava abalado pela raiva e pelo desprezo dela. Ela queria explicar que não era desprezo, mas a dor causada pela endometriose e a tontura resultante dos remédios aniquilavam a sua capacidade de justificar qualquer coisa.

Era tudo o que podia fazer para vencer cada dia. Não tinha como brigar com o marido para colocar o casamento em dia... apenas convencê-lo de que não havia outro jeito.

De toda forma, não conseguia deixar de pensar que teria sido melhor pedir o divórcio a Jasper quando ele tivesse voltado de Nova York. Pelo menos poderia evitar toda a raiva e a hostilidade que sugam as energias num momento tão crítico.

A culpa por essa tardia percepção a arrasava, tornando mais difícil suportar a dor física, e algumas noites ela simplesmente ficava chorando sozinha na cama. Como o médico previu, a dor desse mês era pior do que a do anterior e alguns dias ela achava que não iria sobreviver.

Seus próprios deveres não desapareceram magicamente por conta da crise familiar, mas aumentaram.

E ela tinha de passar pelo menos parte do dia no hospital, onde tinha de manter as aparências.

Certa tarde estava saindo do quarto do rei Carlisle, quando encontrou com Jasper.

Ele parecia abatido de tanto cansaço, mas, quando a viu, colocou uma máscara de invencibilidade.

— Você precisa descansar — ela falou, em vez de cumprimentá-lo, colocando a mão no braço dele.

Ele se esquivou do toque dela com a testa franzida.

— Estou bem.

— Não, não está. Todos dizem que está se esforçando demais, mas ninguém sabe o que fazer a respeito.

— Não há nada a fazer. É meu dever cuidar do meu país enquanto meu pai está doente.

— Seus irmãos...

— Têm as próprias responsabilidades.

— Estão preocupados com você. - Ele olhou para ela.

— Algum deles pediu para você vir conversar comigo?

— Sim — ela falou, suspirando. — Os dois, na realidade.

— Eu deveria saber que você não demonstraria preocupação.

— Eu me importo com você, Jasper.

— Certamente... não se importa.

Ela estremeceu diante da certeza do tom de voz dele e do cinismo de seu olhar.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. Agora, se me dá licença, só tenho vinte e cinco minutos para ficar com meu pai.

— Vai para casa depois?

— Não.

— Precisa dormir um pouco.

— Está me convidando para a sua cama?

Subitamente, a expressão dela mudou diante da idéia de compartilhar intimamente o corpo com ele, enquanto a dor a incomodava de forma incessante. Ele empalideceu, endurecendo o olhar.

— Bem, isso diz tudo, não?

— Não — ela conseguiu tocá-lo antes de ele se afastar. — Por favor, Jasper, me ouça.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Você não tem nada para me dizer que eu queira ouvir.

Uma severa pontada a atingiu e ela se escorou contra a parede na mesma hora. Não podia fazer isso agora. As casualidades aconteciam a todo momento e ela não podia deixar de evitar.

— Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde... seja quando for. — Encontrando ar para conseguir caminhar, ela saiu.

Jasper observou Alice sair com um misto de raiva e incompreensão. Ela agia como se ele realmente a tivesse magoado, mas era ela quem queria o divórcio. Quando ela falou que nada havia mudado depois daquela incrível transa, ele ficou furioso.

Ela apenas o usou.

Saber disso doeu mais que qualquer outra coisa, e ele acabou ficando furioso. Ela não devia magoá-lo. Era mulher dele, carne de sua carne... osso de seu osso. Sua companheira e amante... só que ela havia se transformado numa traidora.

A fúria causada por essa percepção não foi aliviada em seis dias. Ele andava como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Estava agradecido pela carga extra de trabalho, pois assim dava vazão à energia gerada pelas emoções contidas.

Não queria que os irmãos se preocupassem, mas não tinha intenção de diminuir o ritmo.

Seu pai e seu país precisavam dele, mesmo que sua esposa não precisasse.

Alice acordou tarde da noite com uma dor horrível e a sensação de umidade no meio das pernas.

Estava com hemorragia.

Não era nada novo desde que havia começado a endometriose, mas, normalmente, se conseguisse se levantar e se trocar várias vezes durante a noite, não teria com que se preocupar. Estava tão cansada quando foi se deitar que dormiu quatro horas seguidas.

Ela se esquecera de tomar os remédios para a dor e agora se lembrava deles.

Ela tentou levantar para cuidar de ambos os problemas, mas caiu de novo na cama, com um grito de dor preso na garganta. O menor movimento agravava sua agonia.

Mas ficar parada também doía. Tanto que ela quase perdia o ar por causa disso.

Ela olhou para a grande extensão da cama. Jasper não estava, claro. Ele geralmente não vinha deitar antes da madrugada, quando vinha. Dormia no escritório algumas noites e, depois daquele encontro no hospital, ele certamente não planejava outro durante a noite.

A dor a arrasava e ela gemia, as lágrimas molhavam seus olhos e sua face, enquanto contorcia o corpo. Se ao menos conseguisse pegar os remédios, mas não conseguia nem alcançar a mesa-de-cabeceira.

Como pôde ter esquecido de tomá-los?

Ela se arrastou até a beira da cama, mas muito lentamente. Qual era a distância até a mesa? A dor fazia tudo ao redor parecer embaçado. Talvez se rolasse. Ela tomou impulso com um dos lados da barriga e quase desmaiou de dor. Teria sido bom, ela pensou.

Ainda tonta, ela tentou completar o rolamento, mas acabou caindo da cama. Ela podia ouvir alguém chorando e queria ajudar, mas não podia se mexer. Se estivesse em plenas condições teria percebido que o choro vinha de si mesma. Ela tentou se concentrar na escuridão, mas mal podia ver a sombra da mesinha, que parecia mais longe do que quando estava na cama.

Ela tentou alcançar, os soluços presos na garganta, sem ajudar a amenizar a dor.

— Alice? O que diabos está acontecendo? — A luz principal foi acesa, iluminando tudo.

A luz irritou os olhos dela, e ela os fechou, desmoronando no chão em calafrios, enquanto Jasper corria e falava em italiano.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele se abaixou ao lado dela, com a mão sobre o seu ombro. — Está sangrando. Vou chamar uma ambulância.

— Não! — Ela olhou para o marido alto e lindo, com os olhos tomados de lágrimas que ela tentava limpar para conseguir enxergá-lo. — Preciso dos meus remédios para dor... na... mesinha... — ela balbuciou diante de outra onda de pontadas.

— Remédios para dor não vão evitar o sangramento.

— Não precisa... é minha menstruação.

— O diabo. Está tendo uma hemorragia. Ele pegou o telefone e ela gritou.

— Não! Por favor, Jasper... — ela engasgou e então gemeu quando a dor a castigou. — Apenas pegue... — Ela respirava fundo, tentando pegar mais ar para continuar. — A cama. Por favor. Dói... — Ela se aninhou em posição fetal.

Ele largou o telefone e ela sentiu um cobertor sobre o seu corpo. Ele a pegou, mas não a colocou na cama. Ele se dirigiu à porta.

— Aonde... vamos? — ela perguntou, sem forças.

— Para o hospital, e pode parar de discutir. Não vou chamar uma ambulância se não quiser, mas precisa de um médico.

— Eu fui ao médico. Falei para você... meus remédios... preciso deles.

— Você precisa de muito mais que remédio para dor — ele gritou, sem parar de andar.

— Sim. Cirurgia. Hoje, não.

— Sim, hoje. Se é o que precisa, será hoje.

— Não pode.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou, em frente ao sistema de comunicação da porta deles.

— Não é seguro — ela olhou para ele, seu rosto se contorcia com outro espasmo de dor. — Por favor. Preciso dos remédios.

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos apertados.

— Precisa de um médico.

— Por favor — ela implorou com tanta dor que faria qualquer coisa pelos remédios.

Ele cerrou os dentes com força.

— Certo, mas acho melhor estar certa em relação a esse sangue. Não vou deixá-la morrer. Ouviu?

Ele voltou para o quarto cuidadosamente para não sacudi-la e a deitou gentilmente na cama, antes de abrir a gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Ele pegou um vidro com prescrição médica, abriu e pegou dois comprimidos.

Ele colocou o braço por trás dos ombros dela e a levantou suavemente, ajudando-a a tomar os remédios, como se não conseguisse fazer isso por conta própria. E a verdade era que não podia mesmo. Ela estava se controlando ao máximo para não gritar sua agonia.

Depois de ela tomar os remédios, Jasper a deitou gentilmente na cama.

— Há quanto tempo está sentindo essa dor?

— De vinte a trinta minutos.

— Posso fazer mais alguma coisa?

Ela estava sentindo muita dor para se apegar ao fato de que o homem que lhe oferecia ajuda a tratara como leprosa nos dias anteriores.

— Água quente ajuda.

— Para beber ou tomar banho?

— Banheira... chuveiro também.

Ele assentiu e desapareceu no banheiro. Ela ouviu a água descendo e ele voltou, nu. Ela não conseguia entender, mesmo que tentasse.

— Vou tirar sua roupa.

— Certo — ela falou, entorpecida em razão do rápido efeito dos medicamentos, ingeridos sem comida.

Ele removeu o cobertor e as roupas dela com mãos cuidadosas. Ele praguejou ao ver quanto sangue havia no meio de suas pernas. Ele a observou implacavelmente.

— Tem certeza de que esse sangue é apenas menstruação?

— Sim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Simplesmente a levantou da cama. Mesmo com toda suavidade, o movimento ainda a atingiu, provocando ondas de tontura, quando a dor a castigou novamente.

Ela gemeu.

Ele praguejou.

— Isso não pode ser normal, _cara mia_.

— Não falei que era normal — ela murmurou, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada nos ombros dele.

Estranhamente, ele não perguntou o que era.

— Estou surpresa — ela falou.

— Com o quê?

— Não está fazendo perguntas.

— Não faz idéia do quanto aparenta estar terrível, faz?

— Pareço terrível? — ela perguntou, com lágrimas rolando pela face. — Feia?

— Doente, mulher tola. Está branca feito papel e parece que até uma brisa pode derrubá-la.

— Dói.

— Eu sei. — E parecia arruinado por reconhecer isso, mas ela devia ter ouvido mal.

Por que se importaria por ela sentir dor, se a detestava?

Mas a forma como ele a segurava não era cruel nem impessoal. Ele a segurava como se ela fosse preciosa e, mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, ela se abraçou a ele, necessitando daquele conforto e muito fraca para fingir.

Ela não havia entendido para onde iam até ele parar no chuveiro já quente, e então ela compreendeu por que ele ficara nu. Ele planejava segurá-la enquanto tomava banho. Lágrimas de alívio rolaram sob os seus olhos fechados enquanto a água quente caía em sua pele.

Ele não a deixou sozinha com sua dor e ela sentia-se pateticamente agradecida. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, sem se importar por cair água no rosto. Ele jogava água na direção das pernas dela, para que pudesse limpar o sangue.

— Tem muito sangue — ele repetia em um tom de voz baixo.

— Fica pior todos os meses — ela disse, refletindo sobre a sua falta de constrangimento por vê-lo cuidando dela assim.

Mas quantas vezes ela havia desejado que ele estivesse lá para cuidar dela, que ele se importasse a ponto de perceber o quanto a menstruação dela passara a ser dolorosa e a confortasse por isso? Tais pensamentos eram fantasia antes, mas agora eram reais, e ela tinha dificuldade de lidar com eles.

Ele cuidou dela com uma eficiência e uma compreensão instintiva que causaram admiração em Alice.

Ela não sabe por quanto tempo ficaram sob o chuveiro, mas em algum momento ele falou:

— Acho que já pode ir para a banheira. O sangramento parou ou diminuiu consideravelmente.

— Ele vem e volta — ela falou cansada, enquanto permitia que ele a levasse para a banheira.

Ele não a colocou lá como ela imaginava, mas entrou junto com ela. Ela murmurou algo em protesto.

— Não pode tomar banho sozinha nessas condições.

— Só quero ficar deitada aqui.

— E vai ficar... nos meus braços.

Ela não discutiu mais e ele a acomodou entre as suas pernas e com os braços em torno do dorso dela. Ele cuidou de tudo para ela. Ela suspirou aliviada, com os remédios fazendo efeito, e se recostou contra ele em paz.

Ela deveria se sentir culpada por deixar que ele cuidasse dela, mas era tão bom... tão certo para sentir-se culpada. E descansar em uma banheira não era nada mal para ele também, uma voz dentro de sua cabeça a convencia.

Conforme a dor passava e a sensação de bem-estar aumentava, ela se permitia relaxar.

— Isso é bom.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Sim — ela suspirou. — Mas vamos ter que sair logo.

— Por quê?

— Posso começar a sangrar novamente. - Ele suspirou.

— Concordamos que essa menstruação não é normal.

— Não, não é.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Tentei contar no avião voltando de Nova York, mas você não quis ouvir. — O que era uma acusação, e não uma resposta, mas ainda doía o fato de ele estar tão pronto para abrir mão do casamento que sequer havia se importado com as razões dela.

— Não, eu teria me lembrado.

— Sim, tentei.

— Quando tentou me contar sobre essa horrível hemorragia e toda essa dor? — ele perguntou, ainda parecendo duvidar dela.

— Quando tentei dizer que temos que terminar nosso casamento, mas aí você falou que queria terminar de qualquer forma, e isso não pareceu ter mais importância. — Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encarar isso com tranqüilidade.

Isso a arrasou, o que estava explícito na sua voz. O forte corpo dele foi tomado de tensão.

— Foi por isso que pediu divórcio? Por causa da dor e da hemorragia?


	9. Capítulo 08

CAPÍTULO OITO

— De certa forma, sim.

— Explique de que forma.

— Não pareço mais terrível? — ela perguntou com um pouco do seu antigo senso de humor.

— Parece tão cansada que mal consegue ficar acordada e devíamos deixar para amanhã, mas não posso.

— Nem eu — ela admitiu. Queria contar a verdade. Queria que ele parasse de olhar para ela como se fossem inimigos. — Tenho endometriose.

— O que é isso?

Ela tentou concentrar a mente confusa para descrever tecnicamente.

— É uma doença ligada ao meu ciclo menstrual.

— Consegui perceber isso.

— Sim, bem... Não sou um médico. Não é fácil explicar doenças.

— Desculpa, eu não devia ter sido sarcástico.

— Certo — ela estava contente por ele não a estar encarando, pois achava que não suportaria se tivesse de ver a reação dele. — Eu... um...

— Comece pelo começo. O que causa a dor?

— Em termos clínicos, é como se houvesse tecido similar ao uterino em outras áreas da minha pélvis... bem, pode ser de outras áreas, mas é pouco provável.

— _Che chosa_! — ele perguntou, parecendo impressionado.

— Você teve educação sexual na escola?

— Cullen Pays determina que o sistema de ensino público ministre algumas informações nos últimos anos antes da universidade.

— E você estudou em escola pública? — ela perguntou interessada, sem ter atentado para esse ponto antes.

— Si. Claro. Se é boa para as outras pessoas, é boa para nós. Chega de falar de escola, explique sobre esse tecido que mencionou.

— Bem, como eu ia dizendo, você se lembra das fotos na escola sobre o sistema reprodutor feminino?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Pequenos pontos de tecido uterino estão na parte externa de minhas trompas de Falópio, nos ovários... e nas paredes vaginais.

Os músculos da coxa dele estavam duros de tensão.

— Quer dizer que eles se desenvolveram em todas essas partes em você?

— Sim.

Ele estremeceu. Ela suspirou.

— Podia ser pior. Na realidade, tenho sorte. — Mas não tanta quanto as mulheres que permaneceram férteis.

— Não me parece com sorte. Então essas lesões causam dor?

— Não são cortes... é o desenvolvimento do tecido, mas ele é preenchido com sangue durante o ciclo menstrual. Não tem para onde o tecido ir, e isso causa dor. Muita dor — ela acrescentou.

— Essa dor... dificulta a transa, não?

Ela bateu no lábio e assentiu.

— É por isso que vem se esquivando de mim tantas vezes nos últimos meses? — ele perguntou, com a voz curiosamente neutra.

— Sim — ela falou, suspirando.

— Não entendo por que o divórcio. Certamente sabe que, se tivesse me contado sobre a dor, eu não teria insistido no sexo.

Se fosse assim tão simples...

— Sim, eu sabia disso. — Mas saber disso não mudava o fato de que sem sexo ela não valia nada para ele.

Ele poderia ficar casado com ela sem o problema de infertilidade, mas não ficaria feliz com isso. Ela refletia se não tinha dado uma mancada ao contar. Tinha a ligeira suspeita de que a raiva dele o havia tornado mais honesto do que nunca.

— Então, por que o divórcio?

— Meu médico falou que de trinta a quarenta por cento das mulheres com endometriose se tornam inférteis.

Ele respirou fundo.

— O que quer dizer que sessenta por cento não se tornam.

— Não estou entre elas.

— O que está dizendo?

— O médico me contou que praticamente não há chances de eu engravidar sem uma fertilização in vitro e, mesmo assim, não há garantias.

— Mas você fez exames de fertilidade antes do casamento.

— A endometriose não é previsível. Eles não sabem o que causa a doença. Não há marcas que apareçam nos exames antes da manifestação, portanto os médicos não tinham como saber que eu teria isso, menos ainda sobre o impacto na minha capacidade de engravidar.

— E seu médico está certo sobre o impacto da doença em sua capacidade reprodutiva?

— Sim.

Houve um silêncio entre ambos que ela não podia suportar, então falou:

— Alguns pesquisadores estimam que essa seja a causa de até cinqüenta por cento da infertilidade feminina.

O que não dizia nada sobre a devastação emocional que aquilo causava. Os números frios eram apenas isso até que se aplicavam ao corpo de uma mulher que teria a vida toda alterada por causa da doença.

— Então, obviamente muitas mulheres têm esse problema.

— Sim — ela podia até fornecer vários números, mas eles não importavam.

O problema existia e, por mais que desejasse o contrário, não poderia mudar.

— Quando começou?

— Não tenho certeza. Meu médico diz que a pílula anticoncepcional é um dos remédios prescritos. Pode ter começado em qualquer momento desde que nos casamos... mesmo antes, mas eu não sabia que as cólicas que eu tinha eram tão incomuns.

— Os exames...

— Já falei, não há exames que comprovem. Os exames de fertilidade de rotina só teriam acusado se eu estivesse doente antes do casamento, mas eu não estava.

— Então, pode ter ficado doente a qualquer momento?

— Sim, mas normalmente só se manifesta quando a mulher tem vinte e poucos anos.

— Entendo.

— Entende? — Ela esperava que sim.

— Como descobriu que sofria disso agora?

— Pela dor.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. Depois que parei de tomar as pílulas, passei a sangrar mais e a sentir mais cólicas.

— Nunca falou nada.

— Não era um peso para você carregar.

— Como pode dizer isso? Sou seu marido.

— Mas sou responsável por mim mesma.

— Então achou que não precisava saber o que estava acontecendo?

— Inicialmente não, mas... — ela suspirou e contou sobre quando acordou sobre uma poça de sangue no banheiro. — Depois disso, vi que tinha que descobrir o que estava errado.

— Mesmo assim, guardou para si mesma a descoberta.

— Fui educada assim.

— Não acredito que seus pais esperariam que lidasse com algo dessa natureza por conta própria.

— Então você não os conhece como imagina. — De repente, morta de cansaço, ela recostou novamente nele.

As bombas para dor estavam causando o efeito previsível e seu cérebro estava ficando confuso. Felizmente, ela falou quase tudo que tinha a ser dito.

— Talvez — ele admitiu, surpreendendo-a. Normalmente era arrogante demais para admitir que estava errado. — O diagnóstico foi completamente confirmado?

— Sim — ela virou a cabeça na direção dele e fechou os olhos com o corpo tão relaxado que quase adormeceu.

Ele falou algo, mas ela não entendeu.

— Alice...

— Hmmm...

— Não está acompanhando.

— Os remédios me deixam zonza. Quero dormir agora.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes. Ele a levantou da banheira e cuidou dela como se fosse uma criança. Ele a secou e vestiu, assegurando-se de prepará-la para o sangue da noite.

Então, ele a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama.

Ele falou algo a que ela não respondeu. Estava muito ocupada se aninhando no travesseiro e adormecendo. Registrou vagamente ter sido abraçada por ele antes de se entregar ao total esquecimento.

Jasper olhou para o relatório do detetive sobre a sua mesa sem muita atenção. Não trazia grandes revelações. Não depois da noite anterior. Agora ele sabia... tudo. Não havia outro homem. Alice não fora infiel nem queria se divorciar dele porque queria uma relação melhor.

Queria o divórcio e o fim do casamento porque a doença estranha a deixava virtualmente estéril.

Ela não via futuro para eles, mas ele se rebelava inteiramente contra essa perspectiva.

Não deixaria que ela partisse.

Só que ele suspeitava que as coisas não se passariam como ele queria. Alice podia ser incrivelmente teimosa e havia decidido que o casamento não era mais viável porque não podia garantir que lhe desse filhos, um herdeiro para o trono. Mesmo se ele pudesse convencê-la de que não via a situação dessa forma, que queria que ela ficasse, ela poderia insistir em partir pelo bem de Cullen Pays.

Ela levava seus deveres ao país adotado muito a sério. Passou vários meses escondendo sua doença para proteger seus habitantes e a família real do turbilhão que seria a especulação sobre a sua saúde. Ele não podia acreditar que fora estúpido o bastante para achar que ela tivesse um caso.

Mesmo que se apaixonasse, ela era tão intensamente ciente de seus deveres que jamais faria alguma coisa que comprometesse sua posição. Saber disso não o deixava mais tranqüilo.

Não quando ela se recusou a continuar a conversa naquela manhã. Insistiu que não tinha tempo, pois precisava visitar o pai antes de começar a agenda do dia. E ela riu com sarcasmo quando ele sugeriu que ela ficasse na cama descansando.

— Estou lidando com isso há meses e não tenho o hábito de me esquivar de minhas responsabilidades por causa disso.

— Mas está doente — e ele não sabia, droga.

— Estava doente no mês passado também, mas não fiquei de cama.

— Talvez devesse ter ficado.

— Isso está vindo do homem que me arrasou por eu ter cancelado meus compromissos para ir a Nova York encontrá-lo?

Jasper sabia que sua reação a este fato o atormentaria por muito tempo.

— Eu não sabia que isso estava em jogo.

— Nada estava em jogo.

— Poderia ter dito isso quando pediu o divórcio, não?

— Posso dizer quando sei que é verdade. Fui infeliz no momento de lhe contar. Devia ter esperado que você voltasse.

— Não, devia ter me contado assim que soube. — E definitivamente antes de ter pedido o divórcio, mas não diria isso.

Atribuir sua reação violenta ao fato de ter pensado que ela tinha um caso não ajudaria em nada. Tinha de pagar por seus pecados com humildade... embora isso não fosse fácil. Não era um estado natural para ele.

— Você não estava por aqui para eu contar — ela falou com uma inesperada raiva em seus olhos castanhos. — Não nesse momento do mês. Você sempre teve o cuidado de planejar suas viagens de negócios de acordo com a minha disponibilidade sexual.

Ela soava como se não passasse de uma conveniência sexual.

— Não era assim.

— Era e é exatamente assim. Tem feito isso praticamente desde o início do nosso casamento.

— Mas não era porque eu a visse como uma conveniência sexual. — Ele começou a programar as viagens dessa forma quando percebeu que Alice ficava constrangida de transar menstruada. Ele sempre a desejava, então a melhor solução era sair do caminho da tentação.

— Podia ter me enganado.

— Aparentemente enganei. - Ela deu de ombros.

— Tenho que ir.

Mas ele não podia deixar a situação dessa forma. Tinha de esclarecê-la.

— Eu não viajava sempre que você ficava menstruada. Podia ter me falado, mas optou por esconder.

— Você não facilitou as coisas, não é?

— O que diabos quer dizer com isso?

— Você tem xingado muito ultimamente — ela comentou.

— E você vem mentindo para mim há meses.

— Escondendo... não é a mesma coisa. Pergunte a qualquer político.

— Mas não é política. É minha mulher.

— Sou uma princesa... no mundo de hoje, isso equivale a ser uma política.

— É princesa porque é minha mulher. Nosso relacionamento vem antes.

— Como aconteceu em Nova York? — ela perguntou, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta.

— Você me pegou de surpresa.

Ela abriu a porta com uma expressão desafiadora.

— Jasper, você sempre tem dificuldade de enxergar em se tratando do nosso relacionamento. Você vê o que quer ver, percebe apenas o que é conveniente e desconsidera completamente todo o resto. Tentar reescrever nossa curta história pelos meus sentimentos ou pelo seu orgulho não vai mudar nada.

— Pensei que fosse muito feliz como minha esposa. Pelo menos até estes últimos meses.

— Eu era, mas isso não altera o fato de você ter colaborado tanto para que eu escondesse minha doença de você. Por que foi tão fácil, Jasper? Por que foi difícil perceber que alguns meses era tudo que eu podia fazer para agüentar?

Ele não tinha resposta, seu estômago estava revirado diante da pergunta e seu coração, apertado de forma dolorosa. Ela saiu do quarto. Não havia mais perguntas. Sem mais cenas, apenas uma saída digna... algo em que era muito boa.

Ele conseguiu ir almoçar no palácio, mas ela o tratava como a um estranho. Edward, Bella e Esme também estavam presentes e ele recebeu alguns olhares estranhos deles, mas ninguém se intrometeu.

Jasper imaginava como podia estar tão óbvio que eles tinham um problema e ninguém comentar a respeito, mas não se lembrava das coisas de forma diferente. Eram uma família real e não expunham suas preocupações em público, mas quando chegara ao ponto em que ele não podia perguntar à esposa por que estava sendo evasiva?

Ele fez suposições sobre o assunto, mas não podia ter passado mais longe. Achava que ela estivesse tendo um caso e isso o torturava. Mas ele nunca perguntou por que ela não queria fazer amor com a mesma freqüência, por que ficava fora do ar algumas vezes em que conversavam e por que começou a rejeitá-lo.

Por que não perguntou?

A resposta fácil era que ele não queria ouvir o que esperava que fosse a resposta, mas era mais complicado que isso. Tinha a ver com uma regra velada da família de não se discutirem desprazeres. Uma regra sobre a qual ele não tinha consciência até agora.

Os Cullen eram homens de ação, mas conversar sobre algo abstrato como sentimentos era um pecado para eles. E admitir fraqueza era algo ainda pior. Admitir que ele estava preocupado e que sentia falta da generosa paixão da mulher na cama teria ido além de sua capacidade.

O que isso significava? Que ele estava tentando fingir que nada havia mudado, quando, de fato, tudo havia mudado.

Enquanto estava só, sua esposa lutou contra essa horrível e dolorosa doença e não contou a ninguém. Porque ninguém perguntou. Ele não perguntou. Ele sentiu a culpa o consumindo. Devia saber que algo estava errado, mesmo sem perguntar. Ela estava com a razão... ele facilitou muito para ela esconder a doença, mas não porque não se importasse.

Ele conseguiria convencê-la disso?

Ele tinha a impressão de que ela achava que ele não gostava dela, e nada podia estar mais longe da verdade. Ele pensou que ela estava ficando entediada com a transa deles, quando, na realidade, estava simplesmente se protegendo. Ela não percebia que um homem precisava saber disso?

Olhando para o relatório, ele tinha de reconhecer que, aparentemente, fora uma grande coisa ela ter escondido alguns fatos dele durante os três anos de casamento. Fatos que ela, obviamente, não percebia que ele devia saber.

Ele não compreendia o porquê de ela ter um médico secreto em Miami. Ela dizia que ia a esse médico desde antes do casamento para tratar qualquer coisa de natureza delicada. Quantas consultas marcou secretamente, quantas viagens fez para se consultar?

E como conseguiu fazer isso se viajava acompanhada de seguranças? Ele não gostava da sensação de haver todo um lado da esposa que ele não sabia existir. Ele não gostava nem um pouco dessa situação.

Ela disse que o médico era discreto e por isso o procurara. Não queria fofocas nos tablóides, mas isso não explicava sua reticência em contar a verdade a Jasper. Era seu marido, mas ela o tratava como adversário. Não confiava nele.

Ela podia não ter outro homem na vida, mas Jasper também não ocupava o local que era seu. E se os comentários dela nos últimos meses fossem um indício, ela também não acreditava que tivesse o papel adequado nas prioridades dele. O casamento deles estava com problemas em aspectos totalmente diferentes do que ele supunha, mas não havia mais problemas.

Ela não estava atendendo a essas necessidades agora e tinha alguma idéia descuidada de acabar com tudo de uma vez. Queria acabar com o casamento porque seu corpo não cooperaria com sua função de prover um herdeiro para ele. Parecia pensar que ele aceitaria e aprovaria essa chamada solução. Mas não havia nenhuma honra em abandonar uma mulher porque ela não podia ter filhos. E ele fora um homem criado para salvar a honra.

Ela aprenderia que um Cullen não desistia diante das adversidades.


	10. Capítulo 09

CAPITULO NOVE

Alice estava se vestindo quando Jasper entrou no quarto. Ela olhou rapidamente para ele e desviou o olhar. Ele tinha uma expressão contra a qual ela não queria brigar no momento. As olheiras de seu rosto demonstravam cansaço, más seu olhar expressava eloqüente determinação.

Ele havia tomado alguma decisão. E por que ela tinha tanta certeza de que brigaria com ele por causa disso? Ela não sabia, mas seus instintos a avisavam para ficar a postos.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela e ela teve de brigar contra uma ação retaguarda que seria a resposta natural do seu corpo ao toque dele. Queria encostar-se nele, roçar sua extensão, mas sabia que só podia contar com a própria força.

O polegar dele roçou a curva do pescoço dela.

— Como está se sentindo, _cara_?

Afastando-se do toque insidioso, ela sorriu diante da pergunta que já ouvira inúmeras vezes naquele dia.

— Bem.

Ele suspirou e se moveu para o outro lado do quarto.

— Por que não acredito em você? — ele perguntou, enquanto começava a tirar o terno.

— Porque suspeita de tudo — ela debochou, sem olhar para ele. O contato visual com sua forma espetacular não fazia bem para o autocontrole dela. Mesmo quando a possibilidade de fazer amor estivesse tão fora dos limites.

— Talvez isso seja justificável — ele respondeu, com um tom baixo de que ela não gostava.

Ela olhou para ele, mas ele não a estava olhando, pois retirava a camisa. O coração dela acelerou quando viu aquele lindo corpo desnudado. Uma forte onda de possessão tomou conta dela, e tudo o que não podia fazer era cruzar aquele quarto e tocar aquela pele nua para declará-la sua.

O lado primitivo dela não compreendia a necessidade de encerrar o casamento.

— O que quer dizer? — ela perguntou com o tom de voz um pouco elevado.

Jasper virou para olhar bem na hora em que ela devorava seu corpo com o olhar, mas não percebeu.

Ele abotoou a camisa enquanto a desafiava com os olhos.

— Você escondeu muita coisa de mim nos últimos meses. Uma dor que devia ter me revelado. Uma hemorragia que poderia ter sido perigosa. Posso ser perdoado por não acreditar que você esteja bem agora.

O julgamento complacente dele a irritou. Ela o estava protegendo, droga.

— Quer saber a verdade? — ela perguntou repentinamente, fulminando-o com os olhos. —Estou com tanta cólica que quero me deitar e morrer, mas não vou fazer isso, e falar para você não vai mudar nada.

Ele empalideceu diante daquelas palavras, mas não deu sinais de que recuaria.

— Não posso consertar o que desconheço.

Tipicamente um macho Cullen, achando que tinha controle sobre tudo o que conhecia no universo.

— Você não pode consertar isso mesmo. - E por isso ela agradecia. Ela se virou para sair e quase esbarrou nele.

Ele a segurou com as mãos em seus ombros, com uma expressão sorridente.

— Talvez não possa livrá-la dessa doença, mas posso pedir que tragam uma bandeja para que coma na cama.

Era tão tentador, mas não podia se entregar à endometriose agora.

— Não.

Ele franziu o cenho, apertando os olhos em desaprovação.

— Por que não?

— Não quero que sua família fique especulando sobre a minha saúde. Eles já estão sob muita tensão e preocupação.

— E você também.

— É minha escolha, Jasper.

— E se eu tirar essa escolha de você? - Não fora um comentário vazio. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele. Ele continuaria a provocação.

— Não me ameace. - Ele murmurou algo em tom de desgosto.

— Não estou a ameaçando. Estou tentando cuidar de você como deveria ter feito nos últimos meses.

Oh, não... Um homem Cullen no modo culpado era terrível.

— Isso nunca foi sua função, Jasper. Não preciso que cuide de mim. Não sou criança.

— Como pode dizer que não é minha função? É minha esposa. Minha responsabilidade.

— Um príncipe não pode ter essa visão da vida.

— Este príncipe tem.

Ele não tinha idéia do quanto ela desejara ouvir isso antes, mas já havia aprendido que uma princesa não podia contar com mimos quando estava doente. Pelo menos não do marido. Nem de ninguém, se tivesse deveres a cumprir.

— Isso é novidade.

— Talvez — ele reconheceu, sem se desculpar. — Mas ainda é o certo a ser feito.

— Não, não é. Isso significa que você se preocupa com tudo e ainda me inclui na sua lista de fardos, mas não vou deixar. Ouviu? Você já tem preocupações demais.

— Não vou ignorá-la porque tenho outras coisas que exigem minha atenção também.

— Por que não? Já fez isso antes.

A boca dele se acomodou em um traço firme.

— Isso não é verdade. - Ela se afastou.

— Você tem muita percepção.

— Houve vezes em que tive de colocá-la em segundo lugar, sim, mas fui forçado pelas circunstâncias. Nunca a esqueci ou ignorei nos meus pensamentos e na minha consideração.

Ele soava como se fosse importante que ela acreditasse nele, mas ela não estava pronta para outra discussão sobre o casamento agora. Ela não exagerou quando disse que estava com dor, e a discussão não estava ajudando.

— Precisamos nos apressar ou vamos nos atrasar para o jantar.

— Prefiro que fique aqui e descanse.

— Não.

Ele suspirou novamente.

— Não quer que minha família se preocupe com você, mas tudo bem se eu me preocupar por você não se cuidar direito.

— Não estou fazendo nada para arriscar minha saúde — ela falou com exasperação.

— Está sentindo dor, não devia se esforçar tanto.

— Jantar com a sua família não é algo que considero esforço.

— Por que está acostumada a colocar os deveres em primeiro lugar?

— Não foi o que disse em Nova York.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse, se você se lembra. Por isso seu comportamento me assustou e preocupou tanto.

— Não agiu como se estivesse preocupado, mas irritado. Na realidade, furioso.

— Estava com raiva. Acreditei que tivesse razões diferentes da sua doença para fazer aquilo.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta, curiosa. Que motivações ele teria atribuído ao comportamento dela que o haviam deixado tão furioso por ter ido a Nova York?

— Que razões?

— Nada que eu queira falar agora.

De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele estava escondendo algo... talvez importante.

— Mas eu quero discutir isso. — Então o alarme do jantar soou no interfone e ela franziu a testa. — Vamos falar sobre isso depois do jantar.

— Não há necessidade. Não é importante.

— Para mim é — mas talvez ela fosse tomar os remédios para dor antes.

Ele deu o braço a ela.

— Vamos?

Ela pegou o braço dele, incapaz de esconder a eletricidade provocada pelo toque.

— Sem mais discussões sobre eu estar fora da cama?

— Estou poupando energia — ele abriu a porta.

— Para quê?

— Para a nossa discussão depois do jantar.

— Mas você falou que não queria discutir aquele assunto — ela não acreditava que ele estava cedendo tão facilmente a uma conversa que lhe era tão desagradável.

Era tão atípico. Ela tinha toda intenção de pedir para ele esclarecer, mas daria muito trabalho.

— Não quero, mas temos outros itens na agenda.

— Como?

— Como o fato de que não haverá divórcio. - Não havia como responder, pois eles encontraram Bella e Edward no corredor e caminharam juntos. Emmett e Rosalie aguardavam quando eles chegaram.

Ele sorriu ao ver Jasper com Alice.

— Fico contente por ter decidido fazer uma refeição decente para variar.

— Eu tenho comido — falou Jasper.

— Com muito estresse, no ambiente de trabalho ou na sua mesa. O tempo com a família é mais relaxante.

Jasper sorriu, fazendo com que o coração de Alice revirasse no peito.

— Tem certeza?

Sua afeição pelos irmãos era bastante forte. Tudo o que queria era que isso saísse facilmente dela, mas nunca conseguiu, e agora tinha essa idéia estapafúrdia de que continuariam casados. Mas ela sabia que seria pelas razões mais erradas... razões que nunca poderia aceitar.

A culpa dos Cullen estava agindo. Mas isso não era suficiente para carregar um casamento que enfrentaria os desafios que o deles enfrentaria. Não por muito tempo.

— Mas é claro — falou Emmett. — Você negaria?

— Não — respondeu Jasper seriamente. — A semana foi muito agitada.

Emmett e Edward aquiesceram. Edward falou:

— Gostaria de poder fazer mais pelos deveres do papai.

— Mas não pode — Jasper sorriu. — Eu sou o herdeiro. Sozinho, devo fechar várias lacunas deixadas pela estada dele no hospital.

— Eu esqueço da pressão a que todos vocês são submetidos quando estou com Emmett na Itália. O mundo parece tão normal lá. Mas no momento em que chegamos aqui, o fardo que todos vocês carregam fica aparente — Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça. — Rezo sempre para ser mais fácil para os nossos filhos.

— Acho que será — falou Edward.

— Sim — Emmett acrescentou. — Precisa lembrar disso, amante, que nosso filho tem apenas um príncipe, e não um rei como pai.

— Isso é verdade — comentou Edward —, mas mesmo os filhos de Jasper terão a vantagem de uma família mais extensa para ajudar na divisão dos deveres.

— Mas os filhos de Jasper ainda terão que enfrentar momentos mais difíceis que os nossos.

Edward concordou com um suspiro.

— Eu me sinto egoísta com a minha gratidão, mas agradeço por meu filho não ter que crescer para ser o rei de Cullen Pays um dia.

— Será estranho saber que nossos filhos escolherão os próprios caminhos, enquanto os primos terão o futuro mais determinado pelo nascimento — falou Bella, preocupada.

— Você se incomodava, quando criança, de ver que não tinha alternativa a não ser tornar-se o rei? — perguntou Rosalie a Jasper, enquanto todos iam para a sala de jantar.

Jasper aguardou até acomodar Alice à mesa para responder. Então olhou para Rosalie.

— Nunca me rebelei contra o meu destino. Lembro-me desde cedo de saber que um dia eu seria o rei e que essa função trazia sérias responsabilidades. Muitas vezes, isso quis dizer que eu tinha de colocar minha vida particular em segundo plano.

Alice sentiu que havia uma mensagem para ela nessas palavras.

— Não invejo a posição de Alice — falou Bella com um sorriso para a cunhada. — Deve ser muito difícil dividir o marido assim com todo o país.

Alice não podia negar as palavras, mas havia algo de muito errado nelas também. Se Jasper a amasse, ela não achava que compartilhá-lo com o povo de Cullen Pays seria ruim.

— É uma função difícil, mas minha esposa sempre esteve à altura — falou Jasper, demonstrando aprovação por ela com a voz.

Ela virou para olhar para ele e, por vários segundos, os demais ocupantes da mesa pareciam ter desaparecido. Havia apenas ela e Jasper, e uma mensagem estava sendo trocada entre eles sem palavras.

Por uma razão que ela desconhecia, lágrimas começaram a queimar seus olhos.

— Não posso me arrepender de ter me casado com você.

— Não quero que se arrependa — então ele se inclinou para frente e fez algo que jamais fez.

Ele a beijou suavemente no meio dos lábios na frente da família. Depois, ele se levantou e começou a conversar com os irmãos como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

Mas Alice sentiu o mundo girar.

O jantar foi festivo, mas à medida que o tempo passava, ficava mais difícil para Alice segurar a dor. A cólica estava ficando muito forte novamente, quase debilitadora. Provavelmente porque não havia tomado nenhum remédio o dia todo para não ficar muito tonta a ponto não conseguir dar conta das obrigações.

— Ótimo, porque apenas um canalha ignoraria o desconforto de sua menstruação e sua dor para tentar algo assim.

— Nunca falei coisas assim de você.

— Talvez não com tantas palavras... — Ele aquiesceu mas deixou claro que ela o convencera de que pensava assim.

Ela olhou perplexa para a expressão dura dele.

— Nunca sugeri que via você assim.

— Como você acha então considerar o divórcio como a única opção depois que descobriu que tinha endometriose?

— Prática. Chamo isso de praticidade — a única solução que fazia sentido. Particularmente agora, que ela sabia que ele estava entediado com ela. Isso veio ao encontro da realidade de que seu valor para ele era unicamente sexual. Mas, mesmo sabendo que era verdade, parte dela se rebelava.

Parte dela... a parte muito tola... simplesmente se recusava a acreditar.

Ele não falou nada, mas sua expressão não era agradável.

Quando eles chegaram a seus aposentos, ele a levou direto para o quarto.

— Vou pegar seus remédios.

Ele a deitou na cama e pegou os remédios e ela os tomou, como na noite anterior.

— Essa é a sua versão para mimo?

— Está se sentindo mimada? - Independentemente da dor, ela sorriu.

— Sim.

— Então, sim.

— Obrigada.

— Não me agradeça. É seu direito.

— Então está sendo tão cuidadoso comigo por dever?

— Diga-me uma coisa, _cara mia_.

— Sim?

— Até os últimos meses, sua resposta na cama e sua generosidade com seu corpo eram tudo que um homem poderia desejar.

— Foi o que você disse — ele a valorizava por isso.

— Isso era resultado do seu dever?

— Não, claro que não. Como pode me perguntar isso?

— Com tanta facilidade quanto você me pergunta se o que faço por você agora é puramente obrigação.

— Você não me ama, Jasper.

— Eu me importo com você. Sempre me importei.

— Eu também achava isso... no começo.

— O que mudou?

— Não sei. Talvez nada.

— Mas, ainda assim, você se convenceu de que não me importo.

— Você falou que estava entediado.

— Estava irritado. Era mentira.

Ela não acreditava nele, mas se inclinou diante de mais um ataque de dor antes de falar. Ele a deitou mais.

— Alice?

O aperto no abdome relaxou um pouco e ela conseguiu se ajeitar, respirando ofegante para suportar a dor.

— Está muito ruim? — ele perguntou.

— Sim.

— Que tal ir para o hospital?

— Não.

— Não está sendo razoável.

— Discutir não ajuda. - Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Não devíamos ter ido jantar.

— Se eu me lembro, você propôs que eu jantasse aqui, e não você.

— Mas, naturalmente, eu teria ficado com você. - Não havia nada de natural nisso. Na realidade, todo esse paparico era atípico na relação deles.

— Por quê?

— Está doente.

— E você tem obrigações com a família.

— Que eu fiquei contente em ignorar em favor das minhas obrigações no escritório, na semana passada. Fiquei no palácio por você.

— Não entendo por quê.

— É minha esposa — ele falava isso como se explicasse tudo.

— Eu era sua esposa há dois anos também, quando fiquei gripada, e você não ficou comigo. Na realidade, você me pediu para ir para outro quarto a fim de me recuperar e não haver risco de contaminá-lo. Era a sua esposa ano passado, quando fiquei resfriada e você me deixou aos cuidados dos empregados para ir para a Itália a trabalho.

Ele olhou para ela como se não entendesse a correlação.

— As circunstâncias eram diferentes.

— Como?

— Você não estava morrendo de dor e sabíamos que o mal-estar logo acabaria.

— E os deveres foram mais importantes do que qualquer gesto que expressasse carinho e ternura...

— Queria que eu me tornasse seu enfermeiro? Não vi esse desejo em você na época. É uma pessoa muito independente quando está doente. Mas acho que é assim de uma forma geral, extremamente independente, sem contar com a teimosia.

— Obrigada. E não sou independente.

— Ah, é. Tão independente que resolveu tomar decisões por conta própria sobre o nosso casamento sem consultar o outro principal interessado antes.

— Foi para isso que fui para Nova York... para consultar.

— Um pedido de divórcio não é uma consulta.

— Eu não ia começar dessa forma, mas você me colocou de uma forma defensiva pelo fato de ter ido para lá.

— Eu havia chegado a uma conclusão equivocada e me deixei levar por ela, desculpe. — Ele falou como se estivesse constrangido, e ela se lembrou do comentário antes do jantar.

— Que conclusão falsa?

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

— Que péssimo... só de imaginar o que faria você sentir-se tão desconfortável está me fazendo esquecer a cólica.

Ele falou algo que ela não entendeu, mas ele não conseguiu esconder a irritação quando se encostou na cabeceira da cama.

Diante do olhar inquisitório dela, ele deu de ombros:

— Se vai me detonar, quero estar em uma posição confortável.

Ela escondeu um sorriso inesperado. Ele pareceu bem carrancudo.

— Conte sobre suas falsas conclusões.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPITULO DEZ

— Era uma conclusão que fazia sentido na época.

— Você está me enrolando. Fale-me qual foi.

— Achei que você tivesse conhecido outra pessoa.

— O quê?

Ele corou ligeiramente.

— Fiquei obcecado pela idéia de você ter conhecido outro homem. Seu pedido de divórcio só piorou.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou atônita.

— Eu não conseguia pensar em outra razão para você querer se divorciar.

— Mas...

— Você começou a me recusar sexualmente. Eu não entendia.

— Isso doía.

— Mas você não me falou. Tive de tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

— E concluiu que eu tinha um amante.

— Não consegui chegar tão longe, não conseguia imaginar isso.

— Obrigada... eu acho.

— Você começou a divagar em nossas conversas... como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa.

— Os remédios.

— Sim.

— Pensei que nem tivesse notado.

— Notei, acredite.

— Mas decidiu que a razão era meu coração ter se tornado infiel a você, se não meu corpo.

— Eu não podia assegurar que já possuía seu coração.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Nunca disse que me ama.

— O amor não era uma exigência em nosso acordo de casamento.

— Não, não era.

Inexplicavelmente, ela tinha a impressão de que ele queria que fosse... para ela. Mas por que desejaria o amor dela se não sentia nada profundo por ela? Não fazia sentido. Assim como esse novo desejo dele de paparicá-la porque estava doente.

Ou fazia sentido?

— Acho que entendi.

— Fico contente.

— Não o fato de você ter acreditado que eu havia conhecido outra pessoa — ela rapidamente tirou esse conforto dele. — Mas acho que entendo sua necessidade de me mimar agora.

— Por que está doente?

— Porque está se sentindo culpado por ter pensado que eu era infiel.

— Essa não é a razão para eu querer cuidar de você agora.

— Mas você se sente culpado.

Uma vez na vida era muito fácil ler os pensamentos dele. Estavam escritos em todas as expressões sofridas dele.

— Sim. Eu devia ter percebido que estava doente.

— Pelo menos notou que meu comportamento não estava normal.

— Claro que sim.

— Não há nada de claro sobre isso. Achei que você não se importava por eu ter começado a rejeitá-lo na cama.

Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— Isso é um absurdo. Naturalmente me importava, mas não seria uma criança petulante em relação a isso. Se uma mulher diz não, é não.

— E por que minha rejeição não era importante?

— Claro que era importante.

— Mas você preferiu achar que eu era imoral a perguntar.

— Eu perguntei.

Então ela lembrou.

— E eu não quis falar sobre isso, mas estava ocorrendo há meses. Por que esperou tanto?

Ele se movimentou na cama, com o rosto expressando forte passividade.

— Meu orgulho ficava arrasado quando eu era rejeitado sexualmente por você. Falar sobre isso só pioraria as coisas. Eu me sentiria como se estivesse implorando um favor seu.

— Isso é um absurdo.

— Não é. É verdade. Por que acha que viajei tanto quando estava menstruada?

— Porque era conveniente.

— Você não espera muito de mim, não é?

— Não é verdade.

— Acho que é, mas não é o que estamos discutindo, portanto deixa pra lá. Eu organizava meus planos de viagem para que coincidissem com suas menstruações, pois havia deixado claro que o mais leve toque nessa fase a deixava desconfortável. Eu considerei um grande desafio manter minhas mãos longe de você e a melhor solução foi sair totalmente da cama. Pode acreditar ou não... mas organizei minha programação pelo seu bem, e não pelo meu.

— Você não tem problemas em não me tocar fora do quarto.

— Se realmente pensa assim, está cega. Eu a tocaria o tempo todo, mas não é adequado para um rei tocar sua mulher dessa forma.

— Ainda não é rei.

— Mas serei. E por conta de minha futura posição, tenho padrões para o meu comportamento. Atingir esses padrões me desafia, especialmente quando se trata de você. O único local que me permito ficar completamente livre é no nosso quarto. E acho muito difícil policiar meu comportamento aqui também — ele falou, como se admitisse um grave pecado.

— Eu não havia percebido...

— Em minha própria defesa, achei que soubesse.

— Como podia?

— Pensei que meu desejo por você fosse óbvio.

— Não era óbvio quando você aceitou a rejeição tão facilmente e agiu como se nada de diferente estivesse ocorrendo entre nós. Pensei que não tivesse importância.

— Agora sabe que não é assim.

— Sim, sei que sexo é um elemento fundamental na nossa relação.

— Fala disso como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. Até que ponto poderia ser honesta? Seu casamento havia acabado, mesmo que ele não quisesse reconhecer. Fazia algum sentido remexer em antigas feridas? Mas, novamente, ela não havia ficado muito tempo escondendo coisas dele?

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Eu gostaria que você se importasse comigo em um nível além do sexual.

— O que é mais íntimo que sexo?

— Não sei como explicar — ela admitiu. — É que eu queria ser importante por você pelo que sou... não apenas por causa do prazer que encontra no meu corpo, ou pelo meu bom desempenho no papel de esposa.

— Quer que eu a ame.

— Talvez — ela deu de ombros. — Talvez nada menos que amor teria me satisfeito, mas isso não tem mais importância.

— Não quer mais o meu amor? É por isso que briga contra os meus mimos, como chama? Está contente em ficar sem mim?

— Não quero brigar pela sua atenção — ela falou enquanto bocejava, pelo efeito dos remédios. — É que isso ocorreu como uma surpresa.

A verdade era que gostava disso. Muito. Se permitisse a si mesma acostumar-se, seria ainda mais difícil partir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia ter força de vontade suficiente para impedi-lo.

— Estou contente por você estar comigo agora — ela falou suavemente. — Mesmo se devesse estar em outro lugar. Sei que tem muitas responsabilidades agora para se preocupar comigo, mas não consigo deixar de gostar dessa atenção. Acho que isso me enfraquece.

Na realidade, ela falava para si mesma, mas ele respondeu.

— Não, não enfraquece. Faz de você um ser humano — ele parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia precisar o quê.

Ela suspirou.

— Pode ser, mas você não pode ficar me ligando várias vezes por dia ou continuar bancando o enfermeiro.

— Precisa parar de querer cuidar de todos no mundo. Posso lidar com as ligações telefônicas e, se eu não me importar com você, quem se importará? Você se recusa a contar para outras pessoas sobre a sua doença.

Ele tinha uma certa razão, mas ela não podia deixar barato. Estava tentando fazer tudo parecer tão simples, e não era. Só que seu cérebro confuso estava tendo dificuldade de conectar as idéias. Ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

— Não teve tempo para me ligar antes.

— Eu ligava... até você parar de atender todas as minhas ligações.

Ela olhou para ele, lembrando vagamente e tentando clarear a mente. Era verdade. Ele costumava ligar várias vezes por dia, de qualquer lugar do mundo. Não havia nenhuma razão específica para as ligações, a não ser um breve contato. Ele falaria sobre a sua agenda e perguntaria sobre os compromissos dela. Na realidade, grande parte da comunicação deles foi feita assim. Só quando ele parou de ligar que ela notou. Ela começou a ignorar as ligações ou até mesmo desligar... porque ele não dizia a coisa certa.

— Parecia que estava apenas verificando se eu cumpria bem meu papel de princesa. As ligações eram muito impessoais.

E isso doía, assim como quando ele parou de ligar.

— Como poderia tê-las feito de forma mais pessoal?

Olhando para trás, ela via que, para ele, as ligações eram pessoais, eram sua forma de ficar com ela quando os deveres os separavam. A garganta dela apertou de emoção.

— Podia dizer... só uma vez... que sentia minha falta.

— Sinto muito por não ter verbalizado isso. Pensei que as ligações por si passariam a mensagem.

— Ligava porque sentia saudade? — ela perguntou, chocada diante dessa possibilidade.

— Si. Por que outra razão eu ligaria para tratar de assuntos tão sem importância?

— Não sei. Meu cérebro está ficando confuso. - Ele franziu a testa e se levantou.

— Se seguir o padrão de ontem à noite, não conseguirá mais conversar em vinte minutos, e tem uma coisa que quero discutir antes que apague.

— Ontem foi pior porque perdi muito sangue e dormi pouco — ela comentou.

— Se é o que diz — ele começou a retirar os sapatos dela. — Você falou que cirurgia é a cura adequada para endometriose?

— Não exatamente a cura, mas quase. É minha melhor alternativa para levar uma vida mais perto do normal e sem dor. — Ele tirou os sapatos dela e depois a meia-calça. O olhar dele ardia de paixão quando ele viu as pernas expostas dela, mas o toque foi quase totalmente impessoal.

— O que eles fazem? Só precisam retirar seu sistema reprodutor?

Pelo menos essa conversa era fácil. Ela pesquisou tanto as alternativas que poderia falar sobre elas, mesmo sonolenta.

— Não, agora não mais. Eles podem remover o tecido extra por meio de uma cirurgia a laser. O tempo de recuperação é mínimo e não precisarei passar a noite no hospital depois.

— Mas passará.

— Passarei? — ela perguntou delicadamente, com os olhos pequenos.

O olhar que ele lançou dizia que ela podia discutir o quanto quisesse, mas já havia tomado uma decisão.

— Mesmo as cirurgias a laser trazem risco e são traumáticas ao corpo. Não concordo com essa abordagem médica de querer se livrar tão cedo dos pacientes.

— Tenho certeza de que isso tem mais a ver com as empresas de seguro que com as preferências médicas. Se quiser pagar por isso, não tenho dúvida de que o hospital vai querer que eu fique. — Ela imaginou que isso aliviaria a culpa dele.

— E essa cirurgia... é garantida?

— Não, mas como eu falei... é minha melhor alternativa. Um grande porcentual de mulheres que opta por isso acaba tendo reincidências mais tarde.

— Parece um preço baixo a pagar, se for aliviar a dor e o tipo de sangramento que você vem tendo.

— Concordo.

Ele estava retirando o vestido dela e ela permitia. Independentemente do que tivesse dito em contrário, era maravilhoso vê-lo cuidando assim dela. Especialmente porque ela sabia que logo não estaria mais ali para esfregar suas costas em um banho sensual.

— Precisa se cuidar para dormir?

Ela estava passando a perna para o lado da cama.

— Sim.

Mas, antes de levantar por conta própria, ele novamente a levantou e a conduziu ao banheiro. Ele deixou que ela cuidasse das coisas e estava nu na cama, trabalhando, quando ela voltou.

— Não precisa ir dormir só porque vou.

— Garanto que não é nada demais, depois da semana que tive.

Ela assentiu, muito tonta para discutir.

— Pelo menos, vai tentar dormir antes da meia-noite?

— Quer que eu tente? — ele perguntou, como se a idéia o satisfizesse.

— Sim, não quero que tenha infartos como seu pai.

— Isso seria falta de sorte, não? Afinal, quem governaria o país se os dois estivessem convalescendo?

— Minha mente está rodando, mas não estava pensando no bem de Cullen Pays — ela falou com mais ternura do que o faria sem o efeito dos remédios. — Eu me preocupo com você. Eu... vou dormir.

Ela subiu na cama, sem acreditar que quase havia declarado seu amor a ele.

Jasper trabalhava ao lado da adormecida Alice, com a mente dividida entre os deveres e sua esposa. Se ao menos ela soubesse que esse não era um estado emocional tão incomum. Mas, da maneira como ela havia falado, era como se ele se preocupasse com ela apenas num nível periférico.

E ele permitiu que ela acreditasse nisso. Foi uma decisão consciente, mas ele não havia previsto as conseqüências. Ele estava se protegendo de seguir o caminho do pai. Nunca quis um amor que transformasse um homem forte em uma farsa. Depois da conversa com o pai no hospital, talvez ele tenha entendido o que orientou o rei Carlisle anos atrás, mas a compreensão não trouxe a paz.

O resultado foi o mesmo. O amor tornava os homens uns tolos.

Mas será que negar a emoção terna de sua relação com Alice significou alguma melhoria na vulnerabilidade que o amor causava? Ainda se sentia vulnerável... ainda sentia medo de perdê-la. Não melhorou nada... e, depois da conclusão errada sobre o comportamento dela, ele se sentia um idiota.

Mais que um idiota: sentia-se como um monstro cruel. Nunca fora sua intenção ferir Alice por ter se casado com ele. Ele acreditava que estava oferecendo a ela uma vida boa e pensava que seria um bom marido. Não um marido normal — um rei não poderia ser assim —, mas um marido bom, acima de tudo.

Ele não havia previsto os acontecimentos atuais, mas mesmo assim... falhar de forma tão grave em seu primeiro teste real como marido era de amargar. Ele não lidava bem com as falhas. Nunca falhava, pois trabalhava muito para evitar isso. Mas não havia dúvidas de que havia julgado mal a mulher e, ao fazê-lo, causou-lhe ainda mais sofrimento.

Também destruiu laços fracos que, se não consertasse, terminariam com seu casamento. Ele não aceitaria isso, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer para corrigir o problema. Sentia-se impotente e não gostava disso.

Um príncipe a caminho do trono não podia sentir-se impotente.

Não estaria assim se ela se importasse com ele... o amor dela poderia ser um vínculo a uni-los, mesmo se ele tivesse cometido alguns erros horríveis de julgamento. Mas ela não o amava. Embora, por um momento... um pouco antes de Alice ir dormir, ele pensou que ela falaria que o amava. E queria ter ouvido essas palavras. Muito.

Mas ela não as pronunciou e ele ficara pensando que talvez tivesse sido sua imaginação. Mesmo se ela lhe tivesse amado antes — e ele achava possível —não amava mais.

Por que doía tanto reconhecer isso?

Como ela lembrou, o amor não era parte do acordo do casamento.

Mas ele queria seu amor. Ele... precisava dele. De alguma forma, tinha de convencê-la a continuar casada... e talvez se o fizesse, daria a si próprio outra chance diante do amor que aquecera sua alma antes de ele perceber sua existência. Ela havia se casado com ele apaixonada e somente agora, olhando para o passado, ele percebia isso.

Ela provavelmente pensava que ele não se importava, mas estava errada. Importava-se muito. Estava equivocada também sobre o divórcio ser a única solução para o dilema deles. Assim como estava errada ao dizer que as ligações dele não significavam sua expressão de saudade. Só agora ele percebia o quanto ela havia interpretado mal as coisas, e ele não sabia como consertar.

Ele fora treinado para ser um governante, mas não fora ensinado a abrandar as emoções de uma mulher, a convencê-la do seu afeto. Ele e Alice não viam o mundo da mesma forma e ele cometeu o erro de pensar que sim. Por causa da forma como ela foi educada. Mas ainda era uma mulher, diferente dele, e seus pensamentos seguiam uma lógica diferente da dele.

Ele supôs que ela soubesse muitas coisas que, voltando no tempo, ele tinha de admitir que não eram óbvias para ela como eram para ele. Ele não sabia se isso era parte das divergências entre homem e mulher ou se era algo exclusivo de suas personalidades, mas não importava. Ela fez pressuposições errôneas, assim como ele. Se ele pudesse admitir as falhas das próprias suposições — e todos aceitavam que ele era bastante teimoso —, ela também poderia.

— Deve estar brincando. Fazer a cirurgia agora é impossível.

Em um raro momento de solidão, Alice estava relaxando em um dos seus locais favoritos nos fundos do palácio, quando Jasper a encontrou. O sol aquecia sua pele enquanto uma leve brisa soprava seus cabelos. Era gostoso e pacífico... mas não mais. Agora Alice tinha um metro e oitenta de energia masculina vibrando na sua frente.

Jasper sentou-se na praia ao lado dela e sua vitalidade chamava atenção dos sentidos dela em um nível que não tinha nada a ver com razão ou lógica.

— O médico falou que não haverá problemas se você fizer a cirurgia quando a menstruação cessar por completo, e isso ocorrerá em cerca de dois dias.

Ela não estava acostumada a essa discussão franca, pois há quase três anos só tratavam disso na cama. Mesmo assim, havia coisas de que ela simplesmente não falava. Ele havia quebrado qualquer tabu no casamento deles quando cuidou dela na outra noite, e não tinha a menor vontade de voltar a ter a anterior relação fechada.

Aceitando essa verdade com toda graça que podia reunir, ela argumentou.

— Essa não é a única coisa a considerar. Seu pai está vindo para casa hoje e ainda convalescerá por um tempo.

Jasper ficou tenso e sua boca esboçou um traço de preocupação.

— Está dizendo que prefere esperar até ele se restabelecer completamente? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.

— Bem, pelo menos até ele ficar bem o suficiente para começar a reassumir seus deveres.

— Isso será daqui a seis semanas — ele falou.

— Sim, eu sei.

Jasper acariciou a nuca de Alice com uma expressão severa.

— Não vou permitir que passe por outra menstruação dessa forma.

— É meu corpo — mas as palavras vieram sem que pensasse. O toque dele provocava sensações nela que ele nem sabia.

Ela não estava acostumada à afeição casual e não sabia como agir agora.

— Si. É seu corpo... um corpo lindo e generoso e é meu privilégio e minha responsabilidade garantir que cuide bem dele.

— Você é meu marido, e não meu pai.

— Seu pai teria ignorado sua dor. Eu, não.

Ele estava certo, mas, de alguma forma, essa lembrança não a machucava mais como antes.

— Não quero que seu pai fique chateado. - Jasper largou a nuca de Alice e pegou sua mão.

Ele alinhou os dedos deles.

— Suas mãos são tão pequenas, tão delicadas... tão lindas.

O ar congelou no peito dela por um segundo e ela inspirou quando seu coração começou a saltitar. Ele havia comentado várias vezes, enquanto faziam amor, o quanto gostava das mãos dela em seu corpo, mas nunca havia falado algo assim fora do quarto.

— Hum... seu pai...

Jasper entrelaçou a mão na dela e sorriu, desconcertando-a ainda mais.

— Carlisle está bem. Sob a minha solicitação, ele ficou mais dias no hospital do que o inicialmente previsto. Durante esse tempo, ele vem descansando e tendo suas ligações restritas, mas tem se levantado e caminhado, visitado outros pacientes. Está se recuperando bem.

— Mas ainda está fraco.

— Não deixe que ele a ouça.

Alice tinha de reconhecer a justiça desse aviso.

— E tudo o que Esme pode fazer para mantê-lo no hospital e descansando por longos períodos.

— Precisamente. Só agradeço pelo fato de mamãe ter decidido que essa é a hora de voltar para a vida dele, pois acho que nenhum de nós teria sido bem-sucedido.

— Eles formam um bom casal.

— Sim. Pena que levaram tanto tempo para descobrir.

— A infidelidade não é algo fácil de ignorar.

— Nenhum dos dois ignorou, eu sei... mas parece que ela superou o passado.

— Fico contente — ela adorava os dois e ficou muito contente por terem se reencontrado.

— Eu também, mas não acho que você vai fugir da conversa. Conversei com seu médico em Miami e ele concordou em vir para cá em quatro dias para realizar a operação.

— Você não tem o direito de ligar para ele — ela reclamou. — E não quero fazer a cirurgia aqui.

Jasper olhou para ela e toda a sua amabilidade havia desaparecido, embora o toque de sua mão permanecesse gentil... como se, mesmo enraivecido, ele ainda a acariciasse.

— Você não tinha o direito de manter sua doença em segredo de mim. Podia ter feito a cirurgia há meses.

— Já falei por que agi assim.

— Não concordo com suas razões. Devia ter me contado. Essa é a verdade.

— As vezes, você é arrogante demais para conversar.

— Só às vezes.

Ela riu. Não conseguiu evitar. Ele estava sendo autoritário, mas era para o bem dela, e não para magoá-la. Ela sabia disso.

— É que às vezes me dá vontade de esganá-lo.

— Não consigo imaginar minha pequena e adequada esposa esganando nada. — Ele falou perto do ouvido dela e seus lábios lhe deram um suave beijo na testa.

Ela levou três segundos para conseguir responder. Como sabia que deveria lutar contra o impacto daquele beijo, ela se forçou a enfrentar um lado difícil da realidade.

— Uma esposa adequada poderia lhe dar um filho. Eu não poderei e, se fizer a cirurgia aqui, todo mundo ficará sabendo. Você será considerado sem coração e egoísta quando nos separarmos.

Em um movimento totalmente inesperado, ele a agarrou pela cintura, colocou-a no colo e segurou-lhe o seu rosto, de forma que não tivesse escolha, a não ser encará-lo.

— Não haverá separação e, se tentar me deixar, serei rotulado como coisa pior que isso.

— O que quer dizer? — ela perguntou, constrangida pela fraqueza de sua voz.

— Não vai me deixar, Alice.

— Não está falando em seqüestro... não pode estar. — Mas, pelo olhar dele, ela podia dizer que ele estava pensando nisso. — Isso é ridículo, Jasper. Não é um dos seus ancestrais saqueadores.

— Quem disse que meus ancestrais eram saqueadores?

— Eram piratas, pura e simplesmente. Usaram sua recompensa obtida de forma ilícita para estabelecer um país, mas não foram os pilares da sociedade descendente.

— Está dizendo que sou um pirata sob a minha camada de civilidade? — ele perguntou, soando horrivelmente dessa forma.

— Não... estou tentando lembrá-lo que é um desses descendentes civilizados e racionais — ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele e o que viu lhe causou arrepios.

— Eu teria concordado com você... antes, mas, nas últimas semanas, eu descobri uma até então desconhecida veia de primitiva possessão relacionada a você que remonta efetivamente a meus ancestrais.

— Então percebe que está aí...

— Sim. E você deve perceber também, o que quer dizer que deve notar o quanto seria estúpido me deixar.

Ela olhou para a complacente certeza dele.

— Se eu decidir, eu vou.

Ela queria dizer isso mesmo. Talvez não fosse descendente de piratas sicilianos, mas tinha o sangue dos romanos nas veias, bem como uma boa dose da segurança americana.


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPITULO ONZE

— Não decida ir embora — o protesto na voz dele era mais impressionante que o fato de ter se permitido revelar sua veia primitiva de forma tão espalhafatosa.

— O que fará? — ela perguntou suavemente, tentando ler a expressão dele, mas sem compreender o que via.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e suspirou.

— Eu a seguirei.

Ela riu, pois era um absurdo. Era mais orgulhoso que seu pai e, se Carlisle fora incapaz de se curvar para pedir desculpas por um comportamento que ele reconhecia como repreensível, Jasper nunca se deixaria caçar sua esposa fujona. Além disso, ele não poderia, mesmo se tentasse.

— Seus deveres não permitiriam e você nunca se rebaixaria para ir atrás de mim como um cachorrinho.

— Os cachorrinhos são inofensivos. Eu não. Não duvide... Eu a seguiria.

— Mas os seus deveres...

— Meu primeiro dever é minha esposa... e nosso casamento. Não deixarei que parta.

Ele deixaria... se ela realmente quisesse. Com veia primitiva ou não... ele era um homem moderno. Mas o que ele dizia ali era que não facilitaria. Ela não sabia se tinha forças para lutar contra o desejo dos dois para que ficasse. Porém, ela não estava mais certa de que teria forças para permanecer em um casamento em que não era amada.

Doía, tanto quanto a endometriose. Ela havia aprendido algo na noite anterior. Sua dor e sua vulnerabilidade que resultavam de amar sem ser amada fizeram com que ela interpretasse mal as ações dele, provocando mais dor em seu sofrido coração. Sem o amor dele, ela não continuaria a fazer a mesma coisa?

Mesmo que quisesse com todas as suas forças evitar.

Ela colocou sua mão sobre a mão dele.

— Precisa ser razoável. Por favor, Jasper.

— Você é que não está sendo razoável. É perigoso e tolo esperar para fazer a cirurgia. E é muito limitador da sua parte achar que temos de nos divorciar.

— Sou estéril. Não posso lhe dar um herdeiro.

— Seu médico diz que a fertilização in vitro apresenta taxas de setenta por cento de sucesso em pacientes com endometriose.

— Isso não é garantia.

— Assim como a concepção normal.

— Mas você terá mais chances de ter filhos com uma mulher que não tenha endometriose.

— Não quero outra mulher!

Ela recolheu a mão e se inclinou para trás em um movimento brusco, atordoada diante da veemência dele.

— Isso é apenas sua culpa falando mais alto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e seu olhar foi tomado de uma forte raiva.

— Não é culpa. Você é minha esposa. Quero que continue como minha esposa. Se não há outro homem, por que reluta tanto?

— Não há outro homem — ela exclamou. — Não acredito que vamos voltar a esse assunto.

— Então, por quê?

— É pelo bem do país, Jasper. Você veria isso se pensasse com o cérebro, e não com o orgulho.

— Não — ele olhou para ela de forma ameaçadora. — O bem do país será obtido se você permanecer como minha esposa.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele estivesse sendo tão teimoso.

— Não, se eu não puder lhe dar filhos.

— Se não puder, tenho irmãos e um sobrinho para assumir o trono.

— Você ouviu seus irmãos ontem à noite. Não querem que um de seus filhos sofra as pressões de crescer para ser o rei.

— Porém — ele falou, sem o menor gesto de desculpa —, eles podem não ter nascido primeiro, mas são filhos do rei. Se eu morrer antes de ter um filho, Edward teria de assumir minha função e seu filho herdaria o trono.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no peito dele, precisando sentir o calor dele sob os seus dedos.

— Não fale sobre morrer.

— Não fale que vai me deixar.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Não. E pior, pois um homem não escolhe quando vai morrer, mas está falando em matar conscientemente nosso casamento e sair da minha vida.

— Para o seu próprio bem. Não entende isso? — ela apelava, com a voz trêmula.

— Entendo que acredite que seja para o meu bem, mas está errada.

— Mas...

— Pare de discutir comigo. Você assumiu um compromisso vitalício comigo, princesa Alice Cullen. Não permitirei que o descumpra. Não permitirei que me deixe.

— Não pode me impedir.

— Posso. Mesmo se você fugir, não vou me casar novamente. Não haverá outras chances de herdeiros para mim.

— Quando concluirmos o divórcio, você mudará de idéia — ela falou magoada, pois sabia que seria verdade.

— Não haverá divórcio. Talvez eu não seja tão arcaico a ponto de prendê-la fisicamente contra a sua vontade, mas nenhum de nós vai se casar novamente.

— Não pode impedir isso.

— Posso ser impotente para impedir certas coisas, minha pequena e intransigente esposa, mas estamos falando das leis de divórcio de Cullen Pays, e não das dos Estados Unidos. Não pode se divorciar de um membro da família real sem o consentimento dele. Não vou lhe dar o consentimento. Nunca.

— Isso é arcaico.

— Pode ser — ele deu de ombros, obviamente não ofendido com o julgamento. — Mas é a nossa lei. E nos casamos aqui, Alice... e não nos Estados Unidos. Lembre-se disso.

— Mas...

— Nada de mas — ele parecia extremamente contente com a declaração, como se tivesse tirado um forte peso das costas.

Ela não entendia. Certamente, para ela, o casamento era um peso.

— Você quer ser pai.

Ele sorriu e colocou uma das mãos gentilmente sobre o abdome dela.

— Sim, e gostaria muito que você carregasse meu filho, mas podemos adotar um, se não puder conceber. Será uma excelente mãe se tirar essa idéia de divórcio da cabeça.

— Não podemos adotar — ela engasgou. — E quanto ao progenitor?

— Claro que podemos. Quanto à ascensão ao trono, terei de nomear meu sobrinho como sucessor, mas isso pode ser feito. Somos uma realeza moderna, e não meus ancestrais.

— Nem parece o mesmo homem que acabou de me falar sobre uma lei arcaica.

— Já falamos demais sobre esse divórcio. — Ele a levantou cuidadosamente do seu colo e colocou-a no banco. Então, ele se levantou e olhou nos olhos dela com censura. — Você é uma das pessoas com mais compaixão que conheço, mas parece não se importar em passar como um trator por cima dos meus sentimentos e ideais. Se tudo o que queria era um doador de esperma quando nos casamos, por que não foi a um banco de esperma?

— O quê? — Ele perdera a cabeça? — Não penso em você como um doador de esperma!

— Mas no momento em que descobre que não posso engravidá-la, você quer se divorciar.

— Não é pelo meu bem, mas pelo seu — ela enfatizou, mas começava a duvidar da validade dos próprios argumentos.

Ele claramente não queria o divórcio. Se era culpa, senso de responsabilidade, orgulho ou apenas puro desejo físico, ele queria continuar casado... com ela. Ela não havia previsto essa reação.

Ele ainda olhava para ela.

— Não será para o meu bem se eu estarei infeliz.

— O divórcio o deixaria infeliz?

— Que diabos pensa que estou falando aqui? - Ela olhou para ele, sem saber o que dizer.— Diga alguma coisa.

— Estou chocada.

— E isso me irrita. O que fiz para você acreditar que nosso casamento não significa nada para mim?

— Casamo-nos por conveniência. E não por amor. Eu sabia quando me pediu para ser sua esposa. Eu cumpria suas exigências. Todas elas.

— Está certa... Casei com você porque era a mulher ideal para mim. Sendo este o caso, o que a fez pensar que eu não nutria sentimentos por você? Claro que tenho. — Mas ele parecia surpreso com as próprias palavras, como se ele tivesse tido algum tipo de revelação interior.

Ela se recusou a especular o que poderia ter sido. Machucara-se muito recentemente para acreditar em ilusões românticas.

— Você é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher e mais, _cara mia_ — ele falou mais calmamente.

— Mas não me ama.

— O que é o amor, se não é o que temos?

Pelo menos para isso, Alice tinha uma resposta pronta.

— É o que seus irmãos têm pelas esposas deles. Já vi um homem Cullen apaixonado... Não é da mesma forma que você é comigo.

— Então, o que acha que sinto por você?

— Desejo. Acho que gosta de mim... ou pelo menos gostava. Acho que sente culpa agora... porque queria ter percebido minha doença antes e mesmo porque foi cruel quando pedi o divórcio sem lhe dar explicação.

— Mas tem certeza de que não a amo?

— Sim.

— Acho que estamos quites — ele falou, suspirando. — Mas as coisas vão mudar aqui.

Com essa declaração, ele virou e saiu.

Com o retorno do rei Carlisle para casa, a situação ficou muito agitada durante o resto do dia para Alice pensar nas palavras de Jasper. Porém, à noite, quando estava sozinha nos aposentos deles, enquanto Jasper trabalhava representando o pai, ela remoia aquilo intensamente.

Ela sugeriu acompanhá-lo ao jantar, mas Jasper se recusou, e não seria dissuadido por nada. Ela teve de garantir a ele que estava melhor, o que era verdade, antes de ele ir. O que foi uma guinada para ele.

Os deveres vinham em primeiro lugar para Jasper Cullen.

Vinham... talvez ainda viessem. Ele falou que o dever dele mais importante era o casamento, mas nem sempre fora assim. Ela sabia. Havia muitas evidências contrárias. O que havia mudado? Ou talvez ela estivesse teimando em acreditar que tudo tivesse mudado. Será que a culpa era forte o suficiente para motivar alguém a mudar da forma como Jasper estava mudando? Parecia um forte esforço, mesmo para um Cullen.

Além disso, o que ele quisera dizer mais cedo?

Ao dizer que estavam quites, ele estava afirmando que concordava com ela e que também achava que não a amava? Ou dizia que não acreditava que ela o amasse? E em qualquer um dos casos... o que queria dizer com "as coisas vão mudar"? Independentemente da forma como ela encarava isso, o amor estava entrando no acordo do casamento... por decisão de Jasper.

Embora resistisse, ela acabou contando à família sobre a sua doença no dia seguinte. Também revelou que faria uma cirurgia, e quando. Em um ato que seria totalmente fora de cogitação, Jasper continuou, contando que, embora a cirurgia fosse cuidar dos sintomas dela, ela já havia sofrido muito com a doença e que, sem uma fertilização in vitro, provavelmente se tornaria estéril.

Os irmãos dele e o pai ficaram claramente atônitos com a abertura dele, mas as outras mulheres trataram da notícia como se fosse algo que toda a família devesse saber. Mas, como Alice pensou, as notícias causaram menos alvoroço na família com Esme por perto.

Todos estavam presentes na reunião familiar.

Alice estava sentada no canto, perto da sogra. Jasper a puxara para perto, em vez de deixá-la pegar uma poltrona, o que era um hábito comum. Então, ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela com descarada possessão. Era bom, mas estranho.

Os lindos olhos escuros de Esme se encheram de emoção.

— Sabia que havia algo errado, mas hesitei em falar. Sinto muito. Deve ter sentido dor muitas vezes, e, ainda por cima, escondeu.

Alice não pôde negar, mas não queria que a sogra se sentisse culpada por isso. Não era culpa de Esme que a endometriose causasse tanta dor. Nem de ninguém mais.

— Está tudo bem. Se tivesse dito alguma coisa, não teria mudado nada.

— Ao contrário, se tivéssemos conhecimento antes, você poderia ter começado logo o tratamento.

Ela olhou para Jasper.

— Não é culpa da sua mãe.

— Não falei que era, mas, se tivesse contado antes, teria sido melhor para nós e muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada.

Ela não acreditava que ele estivesse falando sobre isso na frente da família.

— Não vamos tocar nesse assunto agora — ela sussurrou.

— Se é o que quer, mas é a verdade.

Ela mal conseguiu controlar um suspiro de irritação.

Edward riu do outro lado da sala e Bella o cutucou.

— O que é tão divertido, _fratello mio_?

— Alice está irritada com você.

— Acha engraçado? — perguntou Jasper, sem achar graça.

— Tem de admitir que não é típico dela — falou Emmett, com diversão nos olhos.

Alice olhou para os dois, imaginando o que havia acontecido com eles.

— Acham uma piada o fato de eu estar chateada com meu marido? — ela perguntou, intrigada.

Em geral, eles eram mais sensíveis que isso. Eram Cullens, o que significava que não eram os mais intuitivos quando o assunto era emoção, mas aquilo era estranho.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio e sorriu, encolhendo os ombros.

— Você precisa admitir que não é do seu temperamento, querida.

— No dia em que seu pai e Jasper me "fritaram", você ficou muito irritada com eles, mas foi bastante sutil. Uma clássica princesa — Bella sorriu. — Para dizer a verdade, fiquei admirada.

Alice não sabia o que dizer. Eles estavam certos... Quando escondia as emoções, ela não era nada. Mas por que eles achavam isso engraçado?

— Quando você está irritada com meu irmão, não esconde o fato — falou Jasper a Bella. E então olhou para Alice. - Nosso casamento não é tão diferente dos deles.

Naquele momento, quando ele se comportava com ela da mesma forma como os irmãos agiam com as esposas, ela não sabia o que dizer...

— Não, não acho que seu casamento seja tão diferente — falou Esme, com uma expressão implacável. — Mas eu imaginava quando você acordaria para isso, filho.

— Posso assegurar que estou bem acordado agora — respondeu Jasper, enquanto se permitia piscar para a madrasta, longe de estar ofendido com o comentário.

Era quase como se houvesse outro nível de comunicação silenciosa entre eles. Como se a conversa não fosse totalmente nova para os dois.

Mas Alice engasgou. Estava querendo dizer que a amava?

Ele voltou a atenção para ela e seus olhos estavam totalmente vulneráveis.

— O que foi? Percebeu as similaridades?

— Não... hum... não. - Esme sacudiu a cabeça.

— Com a sua educação, isso não é surpreendente, mas, querida, precisa parar de olhar para o nosso Jasper com olhos de filha de diplomata e começar a vê-lo com os olhos de uma mulher que quer acreditar no coração dele e no próprio.

Esme tinha toda a sua atenção agora.

— O que quer dizer quando fala da minha educação?

— Você não conheceu o amor incondicional... Acho que, na realidade, conheceu muito pouco do amor. Está acostumada a supor que não há amor, quando, na realidade, há.

Por nenhuma razão que pudesse discernir, Alice sentiu um aperto no peito de emoção.

— Não entendo.

— Todos amamos você, é isso o que digo — Esme apertou a mão de Alice.

Edward sorriu.

— Sim e, embora eu fique honrado caso meu filho suba ao trono dos Cullen, vou torcer para a fertilização de vocês dar certo.

— Porque não quer que ele sofra as pressões de reinar um país? — perguntou Alice, dolorosamente incerta sobre permanecer casada com Jasper.

— Porque qualquer criança nascida de você e do meu irmão será abençoada e uma linda contribuição a este mundo.

— Isso foi lindo e muito verdadeiro — Esme sorriu em aprovação a Edward e virou-se para ajeitar o cobertor que cobria as pernas do rei.

— Pare de me paparicar, _amore_. Estou bem. Desde que fique comigo, estarei bem.

— É agora que vão anunciar que vão se casar de novo? — perguntou Rosalie.

O rei apenas sorriu.

— Sim, meus filhos, é exatamente o que vai acontecer.

— Que maravilha! Quando será o casamento? — perguntou Emmett.

— Em três meses... quando será seguro fazer uma festa de casamento — respondeu o rei Carlisle.

Depois disso, seguiram-se beijos e abraços de felicitações. A atenção foi totalmente desviada de Jasper e Alice, e ela ficou agradecida.

Mais tarde, ela estava acordada no escuro, sua mente rodando sobre o que Esme havia falado e a forma estranha como Jasper vinha se comportando. Mesmo agora, ele dormia de frente para ela, com a cabeça acima da sua no travesseiro, uma das mãos no ombro dela e a outra em seu quadril. Estava presa, como se ele tivesse medo que escapasse.

— Explique como acha que um Cullen apaixonado se comporta — a voz rouca dele vinda da escuridão a assustou.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

— Não estou.

— Aparentemente.

— Então, fale.

— Por quê?

— Por favor, _tesoro mio_, não jogue comigo.

— Não estou jogando, apenas não entendo que idéia é essa.

— Você me falou que tem certeza de que eu não a amo porque não sou um marido para você como meus irmãos são para as suas esposas. Quero saber especificamente onde falhei.

Ela sentiu-se sem ar.

— Por quê?

— Para poder corrigir.

— Quer que eu acredite que me ama? — ela perguntou suavemente.

— Isso não é óbvio?

— Talvez devesse ser, mas não... não na realidade.

— É como Esme falou... você está tão desacostumada a receber amor que não o reconhece.

— Quero ser amada — ela admitiu com uma vulnerabilidade que jamais demonstraria antes de todo o acontecimento.

— Eu amo você, Alice, e um dia saberá disso.

Não, não era possível, mas por que ele dizia isso? Culpa podia provocar muitas coisas, mas não uma falsa confissão de amor. Ela achava que não.

— Está dizendo que me ama porque deve fazê-lo... está tentando se redimir de alguma coisa?

— Não. — E isso foi tudo. Um simples não. Ele não ficou ofendido ou tentou convencê-la com outras palavras.

E havia algo totalmente convincente naquela simplicidade...

— Eu...

— Está incerta. Entendo isso. Eu não percebi que a amava quando nos casamos. Pode ser perdoada por não saber disso também. Esme percebeu, mas também notou que eu brigava contra isso. _Porca miséria_... eu era tão idiota que sequer notei seu amor por mim, mas notei quando ele se foi.

— Se foi? — ela perguntou, sem forças, mexendo a cabeça para conseguir ver o rosto dele.

Ela podia sentir o olhar dele a fulminando, embora ambos estivessem no escuro.

— Sim. Acha que eu não perceberia? Garanto que não sou tão bobo assim. A forma como você costumava me olhar como se eu fosse tudo o que sempre quis... a forma como ficava excitada quando eu entrava neste quarto. Acabou — a voz dele trazia uma dor que ela conhecia bem. — Só rezo a Deus para que nos ajude, e conto com os conselhos da família. Vou conseguir recuperar o seu amor.

— Pediu conselhos à sua família... aos seus irmãos... sobre como conquistar meu amor?

— Sim, embora nenhum deles seja muito esperto nessa área.

— O que disseram?

— Edward sugeriu que eu insistisse na cama, mas essa não é uma opção e eu não quero transar até que seja seguro para você.

— Oh...

— Emmett sugeriu que eu fosse honesto com você, mas tenho feito isso há dias, sem sucesso.

— Comunicação honesta é essencial para uma relação. — Mas a pessoa com quem se comunicava deveria acreditar em você, e não em motivos escusos... como ela vinha fazendo com ele.

Seria verdade? Ele a amava? Ela esteve errada sobre tantas coisas, assim como ele, mas Jasper aparentemente, queria consertar seus erros. Queria que ela se sentisse amada.

— Foi isso que Esme falou, mas o papai acha que você precisa de provas. Novamente, não achei esse conselho muito útil. Não sei que prova posso lhe dar.

Ela sorriu diante do tom desconcertado da voz dele.

— Seus irmãos não tinham uma sugestão para isso?

— Como eu disse, nada que eu pudesse usar.

— A cama não é o único lugar para expressar amor — mas agora ela via que era o local em que ele o fazia com mais conforto.

— Sei disso. Reservei todo o meu afeto e a liberação das minhas emoções para o quarto, mas isso só a convenceu de que só servia na cama para mim. E não é verdade, _amore_. Por favor, acredite que sempre foi importante para mim de todas as formas que uma mulher pode impressionar um homem. Eu poderia cortar minha própria língua por algumas das coisas que eu falei depois que você pediu o divórcio. Você acreditou em todas elas muito facilmente, mas depois não acreditou quando falei que elas haviam sido geradas por raiva e mágoa. Eu tenho sido muito negligente como marido, e acabei a convencendo da minha falta de sentimentos por você. Não percebi tudo isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Tarde demais?

— Acordei para muitas coisas tarde demais — a tristeza na voz dele era muito real e profunda para ser ignorada.

Ele realmente a amava. Ele não havia percebido e, de sua maneira típica, não se deixara levar pelas emoções. Mas ele percebia isso agora e estava magoado.

Assim como ela também ficou magoada.

Ela sentia como se a agonia dele estivesse dentro do seu coração. E se ela perguntasse... ele diria que também podia sentir a dor provocada pela endometriose em Alice, pois ele a amava e a dor dela também era dele.

A evidência sempre esteve ali, mas ela atribuía a todos os motivos possíveis, menos aos verdadeiros... ele a amava.

Ela virou de lado para vê-lo completamente e acendeu a luz de cabeceira. Eles ficaram iluminados e ela pôde ver sua face molhada.

Ela o tocou, incapaz de acreditar que ele estava chorando por ela. Homens como Jasper não choravam. Nunca.

— Não é tarde demais — ela sussurrou.

O forte corpo que se aninhava junto ao dela de repente ficou rígido, e o lindo rosto dele trazia uma esperança cuja visão lhe era dolorosa.

— Não?

— Não.

— O... — ele respirou fundo e continuou. — O que exatamente está tentando dizer?

— Eu imaginava o que fazia de Rosalie uma moça tão especial... por que ela podia ser amada pelos pais, por Emmett, mas eu estava destinada a não ser amada pelas pessoas mais importantes para mim.

— Rosalie é especial, mas Alice... para mim, você é infinitamente mais preciosa. Amo você e passarei o resto da minha vida provando isso. Seus pais são muito estúpidos.

— Não. Ambos são muito inteligentes.

— Não quando se trata de amor. Você é incrível e a grande bênção da minha vida. O fato deles não poderem reconhecer isso faz deles idiotas.

— Você não reconheceu inicialmente.

— Reconheci, mas não rotulei os sentimentos que tinha por você como amor, pois não queria ficar vulnerável.

— Como seu pai.

— Si.

— Todos aprendemos com nossos pais.

— Mas podemos desaprender com eles também. Amo você, Alice, e isso não faz de mim um tolo ou fraco. Isso me dá força e me enche de prazer quando penso no dia em que vou compartilhar isso com você. E vamos, Alice. Porque mesmo que você não me fale o que meus irmãos fazem, eu vou descobrir e você saberá que é amada.

— Quer continuar casado comigo mesmo que isso signifique não ter seu próprio filho como herdeiro de Cullen Pays?

— Si. É verdade. Finalmente, acredita em mim?

— Oh, acredito... — E a crença a deixava atordoada. — Amo você, Jasper. Ontem, hoje e sempre.

A mão que repousava sobre o seu quadril apertou-a quase dolorosamente.

— Não pode.

— Posso e amo — ela pegou todo o ar que tinha e saltou em águas desconhecidas. — Acredito que você me ame também. Realmente.

— Amo você, minha preciosa esposa. Amo. Graças a Deus, acredita em mim... Graças a Deus. — Ele fechou os olhos como se enviasse esses agradecimentos aos anjos e os reabriu. — De hoje em diante, você nunca mais vai duvidar disso. Palavra de príncipe.

— Acredito em você - ela falou novamente, com o coração borbulhando por um tipo de felicidade que nunca havia experimentado.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Foi o encontro mais comovente dos lábios deles, pois afirmou de uma forma totalmente não-sexual que eles eram a metade um do outro. Para sempre.

_**Próximo capítulo - Epílogo... **_


	13. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

A cirurgia foi um total sucesso e, milagrosamente, o procedimento de fertilização in vitro, feito dois meses depois, também. O médico de Alice ficou impressionado, pois funcionou na primeira tentativa. Depois de saber que ela e Jasper se amavam, ela passou a acreditar em milagres.

A gravidez dela foi confirmada na véspera do casamento do rei Carlisle com Esme. Toda a família festejou na época e meses depois, quando ela deu à luz aos trigêmeos, uma menina e dois meninos.

A filha deles era a mais velha e, quando o rei Carlisle colocou sua mão na cabeça dela para confirmar o direito à descendência, Alice quase fraquejou.

— Pensei que apenas os homens herdassem o trono.

— De onde veio uma idéia tão arcaica? — perguntou Jasper, rindo. — Só porque os bebês Cullen são quase todos do sexo masculino, isso não quer dizer que nossas filhas não tenham o direito de ser herdeiras. Somos uma família real moderna... Sempre falo isso.

— Mas... sempre falou sobre seu sobrinho assumir o trono.

— Ele é o mais velho.

— Oh. Então ela será uma rainha?

— Assim como a mamãe. Sim.

Alice sorriu, exausta pelo parto, mas ainda mais feliz.

— Não faria diferença. Eu a amaria da mesma forma.

— Claro que sim... nossos filhos conhecerão o amor desde o primeiro dia de vida.

Ela sorriu, seu coração tão cheio de felicidade que às vezes achava que não ia suportar. Ele vinha demonstrando seu amor de maneiras que não deixavam dúvidas. Começou permitindo que os irmãos dividissem mais os deveres com ele enquanto o pai convalescia, para que ele pudesse dar mais atenção a Alice, depois da operação.

Ele até ficou no hospital com ela, e os tablóides se fartaram com isso. Ele fazia um grande esforço para eles passarem mais tempo juntos e agora, quando ele viajava, ela ia junto.

Mesmo grávida.

Ela pegou a mão dele, adorando sentir os dedos dos dois entrelaçados.

— Descobri que você é especialista em demonstrar amor, sem dúvida nossos filhos vão receber todo amor de você.

Ele sorriu para ela.

E o rei Carlisle sorriu para ambos.

— Os homens Cullen são muito sortudos... devemos criar meus netos para conhecer a bênção do amor que caracteriza a família.

Ao lembrar da antiga maldição em que o rei acreditava, Alice sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

— Garantiremos que eles conheçam a bênção do amor, papai.

E eles conheceram... todos os dias de suas vidas.

**FIM**

**É isso aí pessoal! Finalmente o último capítulo dessa série que eu realmente amo de paixão.**

**Beijos a todos! E obrigada pelas Reviews.**

**Até breve!**


End file.
